Opposites Tend To Attract
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: 17-year-old Mia and her brothers move to Mystic Falls to forget what they really are. Then Mia meets Damon and a love/hate relationship begins. She learns that werewolves and vampires are sworn enemies, but sometimes opposites tend to attract... Damon/OC
1. Drunken Pervert

**_A/N: So.. um, hi :) This will be my third Vampire Diaries fanfic. I've written a couple of other fanfics (some have sequels) like The Oracle (Vampire Diaries), Völva (Vampire Diaries), Untamed (Hollow Kingdom), and Born In Blood (Dexter)._**

**_I was writing on one of my ordinary stories and just wrote the title of this story for fun, but then I got an idea and wanted to make a story out of the idea ;)_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! :D_**

**_Btw, this takes place about between the episodes "The Descent" and "Daddy Issues"._**

**_Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own those who aren't in the books or the show :)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 1;

**Mia's POV:**

The rain was pouring down in heavy showers; cars were splashing water up my legs as they passed by faster than they should be driving in this gloomy weather, and shy me, my two older brothers were walking, complaining about the weather for the tenth time today. I rolled my eyes of them and just kept walking towards the motel. I desperately needed a shower and dry clothes, but in this speed we weren't I probably only had the time to change my clothes.

"Finally, we're here," Nathan said, pushing his younger brother Ethan to the side, so he could get inside our temporary home first. I shook my head of him and stepped inside as well, then took off my soaking wet jacket and found a towel in the bathroom I could use to dry my hair white-blonde long hair. "This is the last time I let you drive my car, Ethan! Seriously, how do you just get a flat tire all of a sudden?"

"Oh, shut up, Nate!" I groaned and sat down on a chair, taking off my shoes to massage my tired feet and ankles. I'd been walking all the way to the motel in ballerina flats so of course they were sore. Nathan and Ethan on the other hand, were just annoyed of the weather and of the fact that the car got a flat tire. "I'm sorry, but you two act like chicks! You've done nothing but complaining the whole way and it's hard enough that you're dragging me to this town."

Nathan and Ethan both looked at me, but didn't say a word. I didn't say anything either the rest of the night. I just changed to some dry clothes, went to bed in the room next to theirs, and tried to get some sleep. I was reminded of how hard it had been for me to fall asleep lately. I'd been lying awake, thinking about how the three of us ended up moving from one state to another every second year, and I'd been wondering when all of his was going to end.

The fear, the constant precaution, and the fact that we knew that it would only take one little mistake for everything to go wrong. Our uncle knew that very well, because he had made mistakes in his past and because of them, we knew that we weren't safe anywhere.

"Wakey, wakey!" Ethan said, forcing me out of my dream. I groaned loudly and rubbed my tired eyes, noticing that it had become morning. Ethan was standing next to me with a bowl of cereals, while Nathan was showering. "I'm sorry, sis, but you look like crap."

I flipped him off, but he just chuckled and went back to his bedroom. It wasn't easy to live with two older brothers at the age of 20 and 22, but it was better than staying at our irritating 38-year-old uncle, who loved to act like our father. I chose to go with my brothers, because of his constant nagging and the fact that we seemed to bicker almost every day. Why couldn't he get that we could handle ourselves? Why couldn't he just let _me_ take control of my own life?

"Oh, and Lydia (my uncles wife) just called," Ethan said, sticking his head in to my bedroom. "She said that Uncle George has been talking with a woman named Jules, who might be able to help us around here. She lives in Mystic Falls too."

"Jules? Why does that sound familiar?" I asked, scratching my head a bit.

"Um… maybe because she's a friend of Mason. That reminds me of something. I've called Mason's nephew and he told us that our dear cousin has gone missing." Ethan answered.

Had Mason gone missing? That didn't sound good. But if Jules was a friend of our cousin, then I guessed that she was a friend of ours too and trustable. Though, did that mean that she was like us? Yes, of course she had to be like us or else Mason wouldn't be close friends with her.

"What about school?" I asked, trying to focus on something else.

"Nathan has already called Mystic Falls High School and they said you could begin tomorrow," Ethan answered. "You can try visiting Tyler and get him to show you around. Nathan and I have to go look for a job anyway. Wish us good luck!"

"I hope you break your legs!" I said teasingly, but Ethan just rolled his eyes of me and went back to his bedroom.

Though, I did want to visit Mason's nephew, because I'd heard a lot about Tyler from Mason and if I remembered correctly, then he had a temper just like I had. Therefore, I showered too, got dressed, and went to town to look for Tyler. I didn't know where he lived, but I'd heard that he liked to hang out at this placed named the Mystic Grill. I also hoped to run into Jules and maybe get to know her a bit better. Mason had mentioned that she had made the "mistake" too, but she was used to it now.

I arrived at the Mystic Grill around 12:00 and noticed that there weren't many people in there. I figured that it was because Tyler was still in school and just went to the bar to order a coke while I waited. I saw a very attractive guy, who sat next to me and who was drinking a glass of scotch.

I'd never met anyone who drank scotch in the middle of the day, but I didn't really care. I didn't come to stare at strangers and I defiantly wasn't interested in flirting with a random guy just because he was hot. I'd have enough with guys and didn't want to waste my time on them.

"You look like you could use a drink…" the guy said with a charming smirk that made my instincts tell me to run. "If you give me a kiss, I'll buy you one."

There was just something about him that didn't seem right and it wasn't because of the bad boy look that he was pulling off perfectly. But he also sounded a bit drunk and there was no way in hell that I was going to talk with a drunken guy.

"You look like you shouldn't have any more drinks." I said, making the guy raise an eyebrow.

But he didn't seem offended. He just smirked and ordered a drink to me anyway. I pushed it away and got up. "Oh, you're leaving me now?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes, I am, because you're obviously drunk _and_ a pervert." I answered and was about to leave, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, staring me deep into my eyes with his sky-blue ones.

For a moment I felt completely dazed and didn't know what to say. I simply stood there and watched as his pupils began dilating and waited for him to say something. But I heard someone say a name next to us and I woke up from the trance-like state I was in, when the guy turned his head to the person standing at our side. I yanked my hand back and slapped the guy hard, growling at him for doing that to me. I then chose to leave the grill before neither he nor the other guy could stop me.

Luckily, I ran into Tyler on my way out and he seemed to recognize me almost immediately. "There you are! Skipping the last lessons, are you?" I asked teasingly.

"Yeah, but it was only because I heard that you were in town," Tyler answered, smiling brightly. I quickly hugged him tightly and could feel that he had changed a bit. It wasn't his looks that had changed, but more his personality. "Did you hear about Mason?"

I nodded and sighed by the thought of that my other cousin – his father – recently died. I wanted to be at his funeral, but I kindda had some major issues with my uncle at that time that stopped me from leaving.

"I'm sorry to hear that he's gone missing and I'm sorry about your father too. But I'll try helping you find him as soon as possible," I said. "After all, he is my favorite cousin and was there for my family when my parents died."

Tyler thanked me and asked if I wanted to join him inside. I wasn't really too fond of going back inside to that drunken pervert, but I really needed to talk with Tyler and should know which persons I should stay away from – like the guy – and what kind of fun you could have in a small town like Mystic Falls. At the moment, the only thing fun I'd noticed was the Mystic Grill and the shops nearby.

"So… where are those brothers of yours?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Trying to get a job," I answered, scanning the grill for the drunken guy. I found him over at the bar, talking with the guy who caught his attention, and it looked like they were bickering. "Who is that guy anyway?"

Tyler looked over at my direction and frowned. He knew him and I could tell that he didn't like him either, which meant that the guy usually acted like he did today.

"That's just Damon Salvatore and his brother, Stefan. If I were you then I wouldn't get involved with Damon. He's a first-class dick."

Well, that wasn't really surprising…

But I did wonder why he acted like he did. He clearly had some issues since he was drinking in the afternoon. I shook my head. Why was I even thinking about him?

"Anyway, Ethan suggested that you could show me around in town. I'm starting at your school tomorrow, so it would be nice to know where it is and who I should hang out with. Other than you, of course," I said and smiled. "And I'm actually also looking for Mason's friend Jules. Do you happen to know her?"

Tyler nodded and told me about how she'd showed up at his door and told him that she was Mason's friend from Florida. She was actually looking for him too, which really worried me. Where had happened to him? And was he even still alive?

"You okay? You seem distracted," Tyler said worriedly. Distracted? Well, yeah you did tend to become distracted when your cousin suddenly disappeared. I didn't say that to Tyler, but merely shrugged and took a sip of the new coke he had bought to me. "My mom is out of town tomorrow night, so if you want to you can come to my party."

"Hm… partying with my missing cousin's nephew or sit in my motel room and do nothing? I think I'm going to come," I said, trying to convince him that I was fine when I wasn't. "Leave me your address and I'll drop by with my brothers."

"Great. It starts at 8:00 and don't worry – there'll be lots of single guys for you to flirt with." Tyler winked and chuckled a bit, making me blush on purpose.

"Sorry, Ty, but I'm done with guys. They'll only break your heart after they've gotten what they've been waiting for. No offense."

Tyler grinned. "None taken. But as long as you don't flirt with Damon, then I don't care who you choose to date…"

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like Ethan now, but don't worry about that dick over there. There is no way in hell – even if he was the last person on Earth – that I will _ever_ date a drunken pervert like him!"

"Okay okay, I get it! You hate guys… Now finish your coke and I'll give you that tour you've been waiting eagerly for."

I shook my head of Tyler, but I finished my coke and then left the grill with him. On my way out I glanced over at Damon and I swore I saw him flashing a smirk at me as if he'd heard my comment and didn't care about it.

Though, I meant it. I'd had enough with guys who drank too much alcohol and I'd defiantly had enough with bad boys. I always fell in love with guys like them and thought that I could change them, but then when they began pushing me into something I didn't want to or wasn't ready for, then they just broke up and wandered off to another girl. And then there were those who thought that it was okay to beat their girlfriends… but that was a total different thing that I didn't want to think about.


	2. A Challenge

**_A/N: Hi, thank you for showing an interest in my new story :D_**

**_Here's chapter 2, I hope you like it, and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 2:

**Mia's POV:**

"So… the white or the blue one?" Nathan asked, showing me two different shirts.

He was going to another job interview and wanted to look suitable, while Ethan couldn't care less of what he wore to an interview. I cocked my head to the side, imagining how they both would look on him and decided to go with the one his his left hand.

"The blue one," I said and scooped up another spoonful of cereals. Soon I would have to go to school too, but like Ethan, I couldn't care less of what I was wearing. I just grabbed something that I thought would look good together and put it on without any further thought to it. "The blue one suits your eyes and gives your employer the sense that you're intelligent, which is very ironic since you're not."

Nathan rolled his eyes of me, but tossed the white shirt on his bed and went to the bathroom with the blue one. Ethan, who had been outside smoking (a bad habit of his when he was nervous), came back inside and sprayed himself with his Axe deodorant. I wrinkled my nose of the strong smell and shook my head of them.

Sometimes they really did act like chicks… Or maybe I was just too… boyish.

It was really weird, because before my brothers and I left our uncle's home, I was actually very girly and was into cheerleading, shopping, and… well, of course boys. That was until I learned about my family secret and my life changed.

"So… which one of you is going to drive me to school?" I asked, just as Nathan came back with the blue shirt on.

Huh, I was right. He did look more intelligent, but his dark blonde hair was a mess. I couldn't help but smile, because he kindda reminded me of him in his rebel years four years ago when he went punk-rock and did everything possibly to annoy our uncle too. Now he looked so… persnickety and hated whenever his shirts were wrinkled or he didn't look suitable.

"Well, since my car is still being repaired – thanks for that, Ethan – then you have to walk or call Tyler," Nathan said. Ethan groaned a bit of being reminded of what happened, but he wasn't the only one who groaned. I didn't really like the idea of walking all the way to school when it was that far away from the motel and I didn't want to force Tyler to give me a lift until the car was repaired. "Oh, shit! It's 7:40! I need to go, bye!"

Nathan grabbed his black blazer and hurried out of the door. Ethan wasn't in that much of a hurry though and just sat down at the table, taking my bowl of cereals and scooping up the rest. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him, but I was too busy to bicker with him. I had to make that call to Tyler and hopefully, I would only have to call him once.

Tyler arrived around 7:45 and we rushed to school so I could get my schedule and new books before the lessons started. The only thing I knew right now was that I was in the same grade as Tyler and that wasn't… well much.

Though, we arrived a little late because of the traffic, so I had to run to the principal's office and get my things quickly, but I still arrived pretty late to my first lesson, which was History with Mr. Saltzman. I almost burst in to the classroom and caught everyone's attention as Mr. Saltzman was writing something on the blackboard. I blushed, but luckily he didn't seem mad at my late arrival.

"You must be Mia Lupei," Mr. Saltzman said in a friendly tone. I nodded and he handed me a History book, which everyone else also seemed to have. "I'm Alaric Saltzman and you're lucky you started here today, because we're just starting a new subject… You can take a seat next to Mr. Salvatore over there."

Mr. Saltzman nodded in the direction of the boy he was talking about and I froze when I saw that it was the guy from yesterday. Though, I tried to remain calm and just occupied the seat between him and the window. I was happy to have gotten a seat near the window, because I loved the nature and liked to draw it sometimes. It was only a hobby though, but I hoped that I would become a just as great artist as my mom was.

"I'm sorry about what my brother did yesterday," Stefan said quietly, while Mr. Saltzman continued writing World War 2 on the blackboard (yay, my _least_ favorite subject…). I looked wonderingly at Stefan, because why was he apologizing for something his _brother_ had done? "He didn't tell you to do anything, did he?"

I thought back on my conversation with Damon and sighed by the thought of what he said to me. "He didn't really tell me to do anything, but is he normally like this?" I whispered.

Stefan nodded and almost seemed relieved. I wondered why, but then again – did I really want to waste my time thinking of that alcoholic pervert? Defiantly, not! I turned my attention back to Mr. Saltzman, who had begun to talk about how WW2 started. I didn't pay much attention to it, because I'd already learned this on my last school.

But I did answer some of the questions and noticed that Stefan was pretty good at History. Whenever none of the students knew the answer to a difficult question, he would still raise his hand and confidently answer correctly. I felt like there was something weird about him and his brother. It was like they were… hiding something. I would know, because I hid a big secret of mine too.

I turned my head to the window next to me again and froze when I saw Damon stand about 10-15 feet or more away from the classroom, staring at me with those dazing sky-blue eyes. I wondered what he was doing here and why he was staring like that, but then I was reminded of what a creep he was to me yesterday and just rolled my eyes. I moved my focus back to the drawing of my parents, but when I looked back at Damon's direction, he was gone as if he'd never been there at all.

After I'd had History and a couple of other uninteresting lessons, I headed to the cafeteria to get my lunch and ran into Stefan's girlfriend Elena Gilbert, whom I'd had a few lessons with today. She seemed very kind and I had talked a bit with her and her two best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes, but I didn't get to talk that much with them.

"You're related with Tyler, aren't you?" Elena asked.

"Yup, the one and only," I said, grinning. "Speaking of, where is he anyway?"

Elena looked around, but she couldn't find him anywhere either. I'd tried texting Tyler, but he hadn't answered them yet. I guessed that he was just busy doing something and had forgotten about his plan of sitting with me in the lunch break.

"You can sit with us if you want to?" Elena suggested.

I nodded and followed her to the table where Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie were sitting. I ended up eating with them and they asked me the standard questions about where I came from, why I moved to Mystic Falls, and if I liked living here so far. I'd heard it all so many times before, but I didn't mind it. They were just curious and wanted to make me feel welcome.

"You said you were related to Tyler Lockwood…" Stefan said in a way that made me a bit worried. "How is that? I thought he didn't have any cousins."

"Oh, that's because I'm not really _his_ cousin. I'm his _uncle's_ cousin," I explained and I saw a glimpse of fear in Stefan's eyes for a moment. "Are you coming to his Tyler's party tonight?"

All of them except Bonnie nodded, but she couldn't come because she had a date with Luka (a guy from our school). Elena told me that I could get a ride to the party of her and Stefan, so I didn't have to walk or take the bus all alone. I didn't think that my brothers would be that fond of the idea of me walking alone in the dark streets – especially, since they couldn't come to the party tonight. They had other plans and needed to find us a proper apartment nearby my school.

However, after school when I waited outside at the parking lot for Tyler to give me a ride home as he promised, I couldn't see any sign of Tyler nor his car. He did send me a text though, saying that he had to take care of a couple of things before the party, and therefore he couldn't give me a ride home.

Great, Tyler. That was just… great. Couldn't he have said that a bit earlier? Like _before_ my new friends drove home and I was left alone in the parking lot?

"You look like you could use a ride home…" a familiar voice said, sending a shiver down my spine.

I turned around and groaned at the sight of Damon standing next to me with a smug grin on his face. I wanted to slap him again or maybe kick him between his legs, because I knew that he was up to no good. He was a bad boy and he liked it, but this time I wasn't going to fall for it. I'd learned better than to think that you could actually change jerks like him.

"Congratulations, now you're a stalking, drunken pervert!" I scoffed.

Damon chuckled and the grin on his face turned wider. He was probably one of those guys, who liked "feisty" girls and who saw them as a challenge.

"Well, thank you very much," he said sarcastically. "But the offer still stands if you don't want to walk all the way home with those pretty legs of yours."

I glared venomously at him, but he just smirked devilishly. I seriously didn't have time for this and therefore, I just began walking home. But Damon didn't give up that easily. He got in to his car and began driving slowly next to me as I walked on the sidewalk. I ignored him and just took out my Ipod, putting one of my current favorite songs named _Promise This_ by Cheryl Cole. I remembered to turn up the volume so I couldn't hear him and just let him talk all that he wanted to.

When Damon finally chose to leave me alone, I sighed in relief and couldn't help but smile. Hopefully, he understood that I wasn't interested in him and never would be any time soon. Though, the long walk did hurt my feet a bit, so I chose to go to the Mystic Grill and do my homework there. I knew it was a noisy place, but it was better than to sit alone in your motel room in total silence and be completely bored. And as long as I had my beloved Ipod on me, then I thought I would survive.

Or so I thought, until I noticed Damon over at the bar, ordering himself a beer. I moved my stuff to another table far away from him and hoped that he hadn't noticed me. The last thing I needed right now was a jerk like him to ruin my day. I knew it was really weird of me of hating him that much when we'd only met two times, but I was just easily annoyed by him.

For the next couple of hours I then sat there and made my homework and worked on the sketch of my parents, but while I was drawing the last of my dad and looked up, I felt my heart skip a beat, because I saw Damon sitting right in front of me with an annoying grin on his face.

"Why do you keep annoying me? Don't you have something better to do?" I asked angrily.

"Well, if you tell me why you hate me that much, then I might leave you alone," Damon said and took a sip of his beer. "So did you talk to my dear brother or was it Caroline?"

"I did talk with them, but that's not why I'm annoyed of you." I said.

"So you _don't_ hate me! That's good to know." Damon smirked flirtatiously, making my cheeks become a bit flushed.

I groaned. "No, I don't hate you _yet_, but you're soon there. Now leave!"

Damon chuckled, but he left the grill and didn't come back any time soon. I finished my sketch and my very unhealthy dinner, and walked the rest of the way home. I still had time to get ready for the party tonight, so I didn't have to hurry home. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into Damon again later tonight like at the party. He was seriously beginning to go on my nerves and ruined my mood.


	3. Wolfsbane

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 3! :D_**

**_I had a bit of a problem yesterday when I tried to upload it, but here it is! :)_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 3:

**Damon's POV:**

"I'm sorry about what happened to Rose, but do _not_ get anywhere near Mia," Saint Stefan said, making me roll my eyes. I finished my drink and poured some more, while he was getting ready to Tyler Lockwood's party. "We don't know if she has the werewolf gene too or if she has triggered the curse, so it's for the best if you leave her alone."

"I asked mom for a little brother and this is what I got: a buzz kill!" I said teasingly.

Stefan frowned and turned his head to me, but I ignored the way he glared at me. He wasn't the boss over me and he defiantly wasn't allowed to decide whether or not I should keep annoying Mia. I loved doing it, while she on the other hand didn't seem that fond of me. She surely had the werewolf gene though, because that was the only explanation to why she hated me that much already. Unless, she of course was a lesbian and hated all men in general…

"Damon, I'm serious! We don't need to get anymore enemies. We're already having enough problems with Elijah as it is," Stefan said. I snorted and went for a bag of blood. I was going to need the extra power if she was a werewolf and as strong as Mason or Jules. "She also have two older brothers, you know, so if you choose to ignore me – which you most likely will do – then don't piss her off."

"Oh, but I like pissing werewolves off!" I teased and poured some scotch in my glass of blood.

I soon heard the doorbell ring and before Stefan could stop me, I was already at the door, smirking at Elena, who was standing in front of me in a cute black dress that really suited her body figure.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Damon!" Elena said, making her way past me and inside.

I knew that Elena and Stefan were supposed to go pick up Mia soon, but since they didn't want me to join them in the car, then I would just have to meet her later. Until they'd left, I had to stay at home though. I went back to the living room and took a sip of the blood as Stefan gave Elena comforting kiss as usual to let her know that he would be her knight in shining armor if anything happened.

"Have fun, kids! And remember, do not walk alone anywhere! You never know if _animals_ or humans will attack you," I said, smirking teasingly. Elena rolled her eyes of me, but she and Stefan left after reminding me that I wasn't invited to the party. "Now… what do we do with little Mia? Should we try wolfsbane or good old annoyance?"

I chose both and chuckled a bit to myself before I grabbed my jacket and drove to the old Lockwood Mansion where the party was held. Lucky for me, then there wasn't a full moon tonight, which meant that even if Mia was a werewolf then she wasn't able to transform and bite me like when Jules had bitten Rose and killed her. I still wanted to make Jules pay for that, because Rose didn't have to die. I should have been dead, but soon Jules would be dead too.

**Mia's POV:**

"Ouch! What was _that_ for?" Tyler groaned after I'd punch him hard on his arm.

"That was for standing me off _twice_ on the same day!" I said and grinned.

Tyler sighed and apologized, but he soon left again when some of the guys from his football team called for him. I had to return to Elena and the others anyway and seriously needed a drink ASAP! I wasn't the type to party every weekend, but I enjoyed going to a party once a month and have fun – especially, because dancing and drinking didn't require me to be involved with a guy.

"Where the hell did they go?" I mumbled to myself, trying my best to spot my new friends in the massive crowd of teenagers.

If I didn't know better, then I would think that almost every teenager in town had come when in fact it was only almost every student on Mystic Falls High School. There were also a couple of adults who were friends of students or friends of Tyler. After a little while of searching, I finally gave up and just went to the open bar to get myself a drink. Though, just as I reached for the drink the bartender handed me, someone else suddenly took it and I looked puzzled around to see that it was Damon.

Lovely. Very lovely. I growled under my breath and tried to get it back, but he just lifted it up in the air so I couldn't reach it.

"Seriously, Damon! Knock it off!" I hissed. "I need my drink to survive another encounter with you!"

"Oh, is that so?" Damon chuckled and took a sip of his own drink. "You know, you still owe me that kiss…"

"I owe you shit! Now give me that drink or I'll smack you in the head!" I hissed, getting more and more agitated by the minute.

I'd always had a temper, but most of the time I was able to control it. This time however, wasn't one of those times. I growled even louder and clenched my fist, preparing to actually smack him one in this face – even if it meant that everyone was going to stare or I was going to be tossed out.

"You really have a temper, you know," Damon said, taking another sip of his drink. I tried jumping for my drink, but instead I accidentally slammed my elbow into Damon's face and made him lose balance. He dropped not only my drink, but also his own drink on me, making my new dress soaking wet in alcohol. "Whoops! My bad!"

That was it! I growled loudly and was about plant my fist right into his face when Stefan suddenly stopped my arm in the air and pulled me back from Damon. I wondered how Stefan was so strong, because not only did I have a temper, but I was also stronger than most girls. Once I got into a fight with a boy who slapped me and I ended up breaking three of his ribs. After that crazy night, my brothers and I were finally told the truth about what we were. We were told that we were werewolves.

"Let go of me!" I hissed, trying to break loose of Stefan's and now also Caroline's grip on me.

"Only if you calm down!" Caroline said firmly.

I groaned, but took a deep breath like Uncle George had instructed my brothers and I to do and just glared venomously at Damon, who was standing with a smug grin on his face.

"Mia!" Tyler called, making his way through the crowd.

"Now those are some perky nip–"

I growled at Damon again, but blushed too when I looked down at my breasts. But I'd seriously had enough with him now and I tried to jump on him again, only to be stopped by Tyler this time. He quickly pulled me outside to the parking lot with the help of Caroline, while Stefan quickly yanked Damon elsewhere.

"Caroline, can I please talk with Mia alone?" Tyler asked, sending Caroline a look that she seemed to understand what meant.

After she'd left, he turned his attention back to me and handed me his jacket, because it was cold outside _and_ I was wet thanked to Damon.

"I'm sorry about that, but there's something I need to ask you," he said and scratched his head a bit. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my rage down, and counted to 10 even though I rather wanted to ruin Damon's pretty face. "Before Mason left, he told me that the reason to why I have a temper like you do, is because I'm… because I'm a werewolf. I know it must sound crazy, but–"

"It doesn't," I interrupted and smiled weakly. "I was told the exact same thing about five or six years ago by my uncle. But Mason did tell you about how the curse is triggered, right?"

Tyler nodded and sighed heavily. Something was wrong. It took a few seconds for me to realize what was wrong, but when I did I sighed too. "Mine was triggered almost a month ago… I accidentally killed a girl named Sarah and… I have gone through my first Change, but I'm really worried about the next one."

"You've gone through the Change?" I pitied Tyler. He was so young and I'd seen by own experience that the first transformation was very painful. "I'm so, so sorry for you Tyler. I know it must be hard to go through without any help or someone who understands what you're going through, but I'm going to help you. I haven't gone through the Change myself, but… my uncle has. He has told me a lot about how you need to protect yourself and how to go through the Chang without hurting anyone."

Tyler seemed relieved by this and he ushered me back inside again and up to his bedroom so I could clean myself. I had to borrow one of his mother's old dresses that were too small for her anyway and I got back downstairs, happy to see that Damon was no longer here. I finally got my drink and could enjoy the rest of the night without being bothered by a certain dick.

"Seems like I owe you a drink," a familiar voice said though. I tried keeping my head cool and just looked at Damon, who stood next to the chair I was sitting on. He had two drinks in his hands and one of them was the exact same drink I'd ordered almost an hour ago. "Consider it a peace offering."

I snorted. "Well, you can shove that peace offering up in your a–"

"Such language for a young girl like you!" he interrupted and chuckled.

But he put the drink on my table and left without bothering me anymore. I seriously needed that drink and slurped it all down. It tasted a bit bitter as if an herb or something had been put in and I looked confusedly over at Damon, who sat at the bar, raising his drink at me, nodding a "cheers!"

I sure hoped that he hadn't spiked it with something with the intention of raping me, because if he did…

"It's wolfsbane," someone said. I looked up confusedly and saw a slightly familiar face that I'd once seen on a picture of Mason and… Jules. I smiled when I saw that it was her, but then I thought about what she said and became confused again. "You're lucky you haven't gone through the Change yet, because if you had, then that drink would have tasted anything else but good."

"Oh…" I just said, realizing that she was talking about the herb wolfsbane – as in the only weakness werewolves have. "What? Why would there be wolfsbane in my–"

Jules hushed at me and just nodded her head over at Damon, who was talking with his brother. He probably hadn't noticed that I was talking with Jules.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, but not here. But I need you to stay away from Damon and Stefan. They're not… trustable," she said. "I'll give you my number in case you or your brothers need me. And yes, I am Mason's friend Jules."

She smiled and handed me a napkin with her cell phone number on. When I looked up from the napkin again, she was gone though and so were Damon and Stefan.

What the hell was going on here?

Why would Damon put wolfsbane in my drink?

Did he know what I was – and if so – then what was he?

So many questions and I had too little answers right now. But I wasn't going to let neither Damon nor anyone else ruin the rest of my night and therefore I just continued partying, until my brothers came to pick me up in a rental car that actually looked much better than Nathan's old crap of a car. Nathan wasn't too fond of it though and missed his old car, but that didn't surprise me the least…


	4. Stare Competition

**_A/N: Hi, here's the next chappie! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 4:

**Mia's POV:**

After unpacking all of my stuff in our new three-bedroom apartment, I went in to the living room and relaxed on the couch, while Nathan was talking with our landlord. He was just finishing up the paperwork and making sure that everything was okay before he would unpack his own stuff. We'd spend the weekend looking for an apartment and finally found one this morning.

The bedrooms weren't that big, but it was better than the motel room and I had a feeling that Nathan and Ethan had had enough with sleeping in the same bed. The last couple of nights they'd been kicking and punching each other in their sleep or been fighting for the blanket. I was happy that I once again had a bed of my own, because since my brothers and I were werewolves, then we were also instinctively territorial and fought over stupid things like the last pack of chocolate or ice cream.

However, even though I was pretty tired of moving about every second year, then I'd at least forgotten about my run-in with Damon freakin' Salvatore.

I seriously hated that guy…

Why was he even bothering me? Didn't he have something else to do – like going to work? I was sure that _something_ was wrong with him, because not only did he keep harassing me, but he also put wolfsbane in my drink. I'd thought about if he was a werewolf-hunter or something like that, but I didn't remember Uncle George mentioning that to us before. Though, he didn't get to tell us that much, because he too didn't know that much being a werewolf. But Jules gave me her number, so…

"Mia?" Nathan said, taking my attention away from my thoughts.

I looked up at him and noticed that the landlord had left. Nathan was standing only a foot away from me, looking at me with a worried look I couldn't seem to figure out what meant. Usually, when he got that worried look on his face, it meant that something was troubling him, but maybe he just knew that something was troubling me.

"Tyler has gone through his first Change, you know," I said, shifting his attention to something else. I didn't want him to worry about me or to hear about how I almost hurt another guy. "I also met Jules. She gave me her number and told me that we could call her if we needed her help."

"Oh… well, that's… good," Nathan said and moved my feet a bit so he could sit down on the couch too. "But is Tyler okay? I mean, did Mason help him through the Change or…?"

I shook my head. "He went through it alone. Or it sounded like he had done it alone, but… we didn't really get to talk much. I'll talk with him tomorrow."

Nathan nodded understandingly and ruffled my hair teasingly. I quickly got up and jumped on him, giving him a noogie. I was used to play rough with my brothers and ever since we'd learned to walk, we'd been at each other like wolves. But when Ethan joined us in the living room, both of my brothers turned at me and gave a whole new meaning to "bad hair day". Though, I was saved by the sound of my cell phone ringing and quickly got away from them, because they thought that it was their cell phone that was ringing.

"Talk to me!" I said giggling, while my brothers fixed their messy hair.

"_Hey, it's Elena. I was just wondering if you and your brothers would like to come for dinner at my place. My aunt and I thought you should be welcomed properly to Mystic Falls._" Elena said.

"Oh, sure! But you better warn your aunt if my brothers have to come too. They're Casanovas!" I stuck my tongue out at my brothers, who rolled their eyes of my comment.

Elena laughed though and told me to drop by in about an hour or so. While we waited, I helped Nathan unpack his stuff and goofed a bit around with Ethan. We didn't have a TV so we had to spent time doing _something_. Even if Damon for some reason showed up tonight, then he probably wouldn't harass me since my brothers were here to assist me and trust me – they _would_ assist me.

But we got to Elena's home safely and Damon was nowhere to be seen, which made me hope that he had given up on harassing me. Either that or he was busy doing something else. Either way I was happy, because if I saw that smug grin again, then… then I might go ahead and kill him.

"That is _one_ _big_ _house_," Nathan said as we walked up to the door. I rolled my eyes even though he was right. This house _was_ kindda big if you compared it to our small apartment. "You think Jenna is hot?"

I elbowed Nathan in his stomach, making him let out a gasp, while Ethan laughed and just knocked on the door. Oh, brothers… what would I do without them?

The door opened though and I noticed that both of my brothers turned on their charm when they saw how Jenna looked like. She _was_ older than them, but in their eyes it didn't matter as long as she was hot.

"Hi, I'm glad you came," Jenna said kindly and shook our hands. "I'm Jenna and you must be Mia, Ethan, and Nathan…?"

We all nodded and she smiled, letting us in and take a seat at the table. I noticed that Elena and Stefan were standing in the kitchen and chose pay them a little visit. After all, they stood for the dinner and were kind enough to invite me and my brothers over for dinner.

"Hi! Thanks for inviting us over," I said and took a seat at the kitchen table. "And… I'm sorry about what happened at Tyler's party. I kindda have a temper."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. It's Damon's own fault. He knows better than to keep annoying you when we've all told him not to…" Stefan said. "I know he's an ass, but I promise you he won't try anything again. I had a very long talk with him after the party."

"Good. He deserves to be scolded, that dick!" I sighed heavily, thinking about what I'd been thinking about ever since I got home from the party. "Why is it he keeps bugging me?"

"Well… Damon doesn't need a reason to begin bugging someone," Elena said hesitantly. "But don't worry. I didn't invite him to dinner."

I smiled brightly and felt like the chances of having a normal dinner increased. I went back to my brothers only to find them arm wrestling with my least favorite person on Earth. I froze and didn't know what to say, but just went back to the kitchen again, while my brothers were having fun.

"What the hell is Damon doing here?" I asked angrily. "I thought you said you didn't invite him!"

Elena's eyes widened, but she and Stefan quickly left the kitchen and probably went out to have a talk with him. I chose to help them with the dinner before it got burned and was ruined. I also just didn't want to go back to that dick and hear his seriously annoying and incredible irritating voi–

"Having fun?" someone asked, making my heart skip a beat.

I quickly turned around, holding knife close to Damon's throat. I wasn't going to cut him, but I just wanted to make a point and maybe scare him to leave me alone. But Damon wasn't scared of having a knife close to his throat at all. He actually found it funny, which I seriously didn't get why.

"You weren't invited here." I said through gritted teeth.

"And _you_ shouldn't be pointing that at me." Damon said, smirking charmingly.

None of us said anything for a couple of minutes. We just stood there in a stared at each other as if it was a stare-competition. One of us was bound to break the silence before I snapped and actually hurt him. It felt like my blood was boiling and if I gritted my teeth any harder, I would soon break them. But then Damon did something I didn't expect him to do in a situation like this. He pushed me against the counter and pressed his body so close to me that I couldn't help but blush.

"What happened to that cute temper of yours?" he whispered softly into my ear, making my blood boil even more.

I began growling, but that only made him smirk. Therefore, I pushed him away and planted my knee right between his legs, kicking him so hard that he was forced to crouch over and suck up the pain, unless he wanted me to enjoy this moment any further.

"You meant _that_ temper?" I asked and left the kitchen, just as Stefan went inside.

I had nothing to say to Damon. He was a creep, a pervert, and a dick, and if he didn't stop harassing me like that, I would have to go call the police. Seriously, who did that to girls they didn't know? He must really be compensating for something since he was such a world-class jackass! I smirked a bit of that thought and thought about how good it looked when I kicked him between his legs.

**Stefan's POV:**

"Is this the part where I laugh of you or say 'I told you so'?" I asked, enjoying what I saw a few minutes ago.

Damon quickly got up though as if nothing had happened to him and flashed a smirk that I knew all too well. He had tricked Mia.

"I had to find out if she had triggered her curse or not, didn't I?" he said and laughed a bit.

Sadly, he was right. We did need to know whether or not Mia was a treat, because if she was related to the Lockwoods, then she had to have the werewolf gene – especially, since Damon had felt that her brothers were a bit stronger than most guys when he arm wrestled with them. They weren't strong enough to win though, which meant that they hadn't triggered the curse either.

"I do like her temper though," he said, smirking teasingly. "She's got spunk!"

I rolled my eyes of him and sighed. Why Damon kept insisting on annoying her, I didn't know. But I surely wasn't going to let him keep on doing this, because if he wasn't careful then he might end up dead like Rose. Unless… unless, he of course wanted to die. He had been down ever since she died, so… why not?

"Damon, we don't need any more werewolf enemies," I said firmly and turned off the oven before the food it had had too much. "I know you won't listen to me, but remember that Mia might not know what she is or what we are. She might just think that you're just a creepy and _normal_ pervert and as many other normal people, she'll call the police if you continue."

"Oh, I won't let that happen," Damon said smugly. "Lighten up, Stef. You worry too much. Now, if you will excuse me, then I have a werewolf girl to annoy…"

Damon was about to leave, but I quickly grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall. I'd had enough with him. He always got either himself or us in trouble like he did when he pissed Mason off. I knew that Mason had worked for Katherine, but that didn't mean that we had to kill him.

"Damon, stop this before you get us in any more danger." I said firmly.

For a moment I could see that Damon was actually considering whether or not to continue annoying Mia. But of course being the way he was, then he simply smirked and left the house without giving me any sign of if he was going to stop or not. I sighed and looked at Elena, who had just walked in.

"Has she triggered the curse?" Elena asked worriedly.

"I don't think so, no. But she sure is pissed at him now," I answered and sighed again. "I don't think that Damon is going to stop doing this to her. But will you make sure that she doesn't find out what we are? I don't want her or her brothers to become our enemies too."


	5. Delusional

**_A/N: Hi, I have great news! I don't have any final exams this year, so this means I have MORE SUMMER VACATION and even more time to update! 8D_**

**_But now I'll let you read this chappie :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_REVIEWS make me a better author_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 5:

**Mia's POV:**

"I'm truly sorry about that," Elena said for the fifth time. I wondered why everyone was apologizing for Damon's actions when _he_ was the one, who should be apologizing. Not them. "But to make it up to you again, I want you to have this."

She handed me a beautiful silver bracelet with charms on it and helped me get it on. I felt guilty now, because all I had brought with me today was a bouquet of flowers to Jenna. But Elena seemed sincere and like she really did want to be my friend.

"Aw, thank you!" I said and hugged her.

We both smiled, but before I could say anything to her, Ethan suddenly stood at the doorway of Elena's bedroom with look on his face that I knew what meant. We had to go home now even though he didn't want to go home now too.

I guessed that it was Nathan's decision, but then again… he did have to get early to work tomorrow morning. Ethan, who still hadn't found himself a job, was going to another job interview, but the interview was first on Tuesday, so he had to use his Monday to pick up Nathan's car from the auto repair shop.

"Thanks again for a wonderful dinner. And tell Stefan that he's an awesome cook," I said, smiling brightly. Elena nodded and gave me another hug before we said our goodbyes and I left her home with my brothers. I didn't know where Damon was, because he disappeared after I kicked him between his legs. I really hoped that he disappeared, because he didn't want to annoy me anymore… "Well, that went… better than I expected."

My brothers nodded simultaneously. "Damon really seems like…" _Please say "a jerk", "a bastard" or "dick",_ I thought. "… a great guy."

"Are you serious?" I exclaimed unintentionally, making both Nathan and Ethan jump a bit.

"What do you mean? You don't like him?" Ethan asked incredulously.

Damn. Oh, well. I might as well tell them how much I really disliked him. I shook my head and leaned back in my seat. "He's a pervert and he keeps stalking me, only to annoy me! And no, I'm not exaggerating. Even his own little brother hates him and finds him extremely annoying."

Nathan and Ethan both raised an eyebrow, looking suspiciously at me. "Huh, that's odd. Damon said that you two were dating." Nathan said.

"He-what?" I exclaimed, so loud that they had to cover their ears. But this time I had a reason to be very angry at Damon. He'd lied to my brothers and told them that we were dating! "That-that bastard!"

I growled loudly, but Ethan and Nathan quickly told me to take a deep breath and helped me through my temper tantrum. Out of the three of us, then I had always been the one with the biggest temper. Uncle George used to tease me and say it was just because I was a girl, but I had a feeling that it might be because I was in my teen years and sometimes did have that one time of the month…

"You want us to beat him up?" Ethan asked to cheer me up.

I was really tempted to say yes, but I didn't want us to move again when I'd finally made some friends very quickly. Besides, I did kick Damon in his crotch, so I didn't think that he would keep bugging me any time soon.

"No, I'll beat him up myself if he tries again," I said and saw how worried they became. "But don't worry. I won't kill him. Not yet anyway…"

"Mia!" they both exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Kidding! I'm just kidding!"

They shook their head of me, but we finally arrived at our home and went straight to bed. I had to go to school tomorrow anyway and talk with Tyler about what he was going through. I was feeling completely exhausted right now and I had a bad feeling that I was going to need the extra couple of hours of sleep tomorrow.

Caroline had also suggested that I should drop by after school and maybe try out for cheerleading since I already had experience, and I was actually considering it. I needed to blow my steam off somehow and I'd always felt better whenever I trained, so why not?

I slept peacefully that night and was well-rested in the morning, while Ethan was muttering "coffee" until he finally got a cup. Sadly for him, I needed a lift, because I didn't have a driver's license. I didn't know why, but I just felt uncomfortable sitting in the driver's seat and was worried that I might accidentally crash or something. It was a silly fear, but I'd made a deal with myself that this year I would get one. I just had to stop worrying about what might happen and drive.

"Why does school have to start at 8:00? I mean seriously! It's so freakin' annoying…" Ethan mumbled on the way to school. He took a big slurp of the Starbucks coffee he'd bought on the way and sighed for the seventh time this morning. "When should I pick you up, kiddo?"

"You don't have to pick me up. You're probably too lazy to do it," I said giggling. Ethan rolled his eyes of me. "No, seriously it's okay. I'll get a lift by Caroline or Tyler. Tyler has to practice today anyway..."

"Caroline…? Is that the blonde, hot cheerleader?"

I raised an eyebrow, almost too afraid to ask Ethan where he knew Caroline from. "Yes… but how do you know her?"

Ethan scratched his chin a bit and smiled. "I had a talk with her at the bar yesterday. She told me that you'd told her about me and she just wanted to hear how we and Tyler are related. Don't worry, I know she has a boyfriend. Too bad, because she really _is_–"

"Ethan, we're here!" I interrupted, not wanting to talk with him anymore.

Ethan stopped abruptly, chuckling a bit as I grabbed my bag and left the car. I waited until he'd driven away before I turned around and… bumped into Damon's chest. Figures…

"Should I be calling the police?" I asked calmly, not wanting to let him get on my nerves today.

Damon smirked, holding his hands up as he said innocently: "I'm just here to talk with my brother."

Why didn't I believe that? Oh, right! This was Damon we were talking about. He was a stalking creep and a pain in the ass.

"Then why are you standing here when your brother is over there?" I asked, pointing towards Stefan who was about 20 feet in my direction.

Damon didn't take his eyes off me though and kept staring like he did last night. I kept my composure and tried to remain calm this time. He _wanted_ me to get mad, but I wasn't going to let him do that anymore.

"You're oddly calm today. Do I dare to ask why?" he asked, smirking in a charming way that probably made most girls, go weak in their knees.

"I'll tell you why if you answer _my_ question." I answered.

Damon looked at me from head to toe for a moment and seemed to wait for something that didn't or wouldn't turn up. He took a step closer to me so we were only a few inches away from touching each other and looked me deeply into my eyes with his sky-blue ones again.

However, this time I didn't feel that weird sensation I felt at the grill nor did I become dazed. I just stood there unaffected and waited for him to answer my question. When he didn't answer, I sighed and asked something else.

"Why did you tell my brothers that we were dating?" I asked.

Damon flashed a cocky smirk. "Isn't that what we're doing?" he teased.

"You're _delusional_! Get help!" I pushed him away and went inside, while he just stood there laughing.

I had had enough with him and from now on I was just going to ignore him. I was going to pretend like he was nothing but air and–

"Mia! There you are!" a familiar voice called, interrupting my thoughts.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Tyler. I signed for him to walk with me, because we only had five minutes until the bell rang.

"So… I heard that you're going to the cheerleading tryouts," Tyler said, not really wanting to start his morning by talking about our secret. I understood how he felt. I thought of it more as an obstacle rather than as something good. "I'll be practicing at the same time, so if you want to stick around until I'm done, then I'll take you to the grill and celebrate that you got on the team."

I stopped abruptly and looked confusedly at him. "Ty, I haven't even been to the tryouts yet. How can you know whether or not I'm going to get on the team?" I asked.

Tyler just smiled. "Trust me; I know that you'll get on the team. You're a part of the Lockwood family. We always get what we want… Besides, I've also heard that you're a great cheerleader from Mason."

I chuckled and we went in to the classroom to have the first two lessons together. The day went pretty well and I did get a few tips from Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie before the tryouts started. I wasn't nervous about going to the tryouts at all… or that was at least that I thought, until I actually went to it and stood between all of those other beautiful and athletic girls.

I was about the same height as Elena and had the same kind of body figure (only with more visible curves), but I didn't know if I had the same beauty as Elena or the others had. I didn't feel like I was unattractive, but I wasn't satisfied with my looks either. I was just… Mia with the long, blonde, and wavy hair, blue/greenish eyes, and pale skin that was as smooth or as clean as Elena's or Caroline's skin. Maybe I should just shut up and focus on actually getting on the team (!)

"Okay, we'll start by doing this repeatedly," a cheerleader said and began showing us some movements that I knew I could do. "Then you put a personal twist at the end to show us who you really are. Alrighty?"

We all nodded and began practicing the movements plus putting a personal twist at the end. I did something that was a mixture of a ballet movement (yes, I'd gone to ballet) and a cheerleading movement, hoping that this was enough for them. I did notice that the whole football team was gazing at us and probably enjoying the little show, but I didn't want to get distracted by them.

"Great job, girls! We will have a talk about who gets on the team and who doesn't, and you will be notified at 8:00 tomorrow morning," Caroline said cheerfully. "And remember: even if you don't get on the team, then we still need your support at the games!"

The cheerleaders clapped of our little show and I looked around, noticing Damon sitting on the bleachers with some of the other students. I pretended like I hadn't seen him at all and just went over to Caroline to hear if I did well or not.

Unfortunately, Caroline wasn't allowed to tell me if I made the team or not, but she did tell me that I did better than she expected, which I assume was a good thing.


	6. Trust

**_A/N: Hi, thanks for the reviews! :D_**

**_Here's chapter 6!_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 6:

**Damon's POV:**

"I'm not even going to ask why you're here, because I already know why," Stefan said firmly and shook his head of me like a disappointed parent. I rolled my eyes of him and just watched as Mia left school grounds with Tyler Lockwood. I didn't know why, but I felt like something was wrong. Very wrong. "What's wrong? It's not like you to be that quiet."

"Oh, so now you want me to talk?" I asked and snorted. "I have to go. See ya!"

I left before Stefan could stop me and followed the two werewolves to the Mystic Grill. I wasn't there to annoy her once again, but I needed to observe if my instincts were right and something really was wrong. The last time I had this feeling, was on the night before Katherine was captured in 1864 and at that time I'd ignored it. But this time I had to see if something was going to happen to Mia and if it did, then… well, then I would just earn her trust by saving her.

Unfortunately, Mia and Tyler spent the next two and a half hours by talking about how rough it had been for Tyler to go through his first Change alone. I was glad that I'd followed them, because I overheard that Mia had an uncle named George, who had also triggered the curse.

She also told Tyler about how her uncle used to chain himself up in a basement cellar, but a few hours before he did that, he not only drank some water infused with wolfsbane, but he also put on an electric collar that would sent high voltage through his body and stop him from hurting anyone if he got out.

Mia and her brothers would then take turns making sure that their uncle didn't get out and press the button on a remote to the collar. If the high voltage _didn't_ stop the werewolf for some reason, then they would use a last resort weapon. A pistol with wolfsbane soaked bullets.

This was a good thing to know – not only for everybody's sake – but also for my, if we had to fight a werewolf. Like Jules. But after a while Mia had to go home and since her new home was closer to the Mystic Grill, then she told Tyler that she wouldn't need a ride. Of course I followed her, because the strange feeling inside me hadn't disappeared yet.

I noticed an unknown man walking a few feet behind her with something in his hand that looked sharp and defiantly not normal. It was dark outside, but the street lights were on and therefore the hood on his dark sweatshirt was up. I wasn't surprised that this man would probably try attacking Mia in a moment, but I _was_ surprised to see which kind of knife he had in his hand.

The wolfsbane soaked knife had symbols engraved on its silver blade. I'd seen some of the symbols before in Johnathan Gilbert's diary, so I figured that this man was no ordinary man either. As soon as he made his move and quickly tackled Mia into a dark alley, I quickly hurried over to them and saw that the man was another vampire. He flashed his red eyes and fangs at me when I pushed him off Mia and tried attacking me, but I simply grabbed him by his neck faster than he could react and with one quick snap he was dead. I looked down at Mia on the ground, who was on the verge of crying, and couldn't help but smirking. Now she probably wasn't that angry at me for "stalking" her.

"H… How did you-you-did you just do that?" Mia asked almost hysterically.

I nodded and kneeled down to pick up the knife the vampire had tried to use. He probably thought that a werewolf was vulnerable to silver, but I knew from own experience with Mason that it didn't. But he still would have killed Mia, because she hadn't gone through her first Change and wouldn't heal up if she became wounded.

"What-what _are_ you? And why did you spike my drink with wolfsbane at Tyler's party?" she asked, calmer and angrier this time.

I smirked and offered her my hand, but she rejected it and got up without my help, taking a step away from me and looking worriedly around for a way to escape me. I frowned.

"Mia, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have saved you, would I?" I asked.

Mia stopped dead in her track and looked at me with a worried expression in her face. I couldn't help but smile. She looked kindda cute when she was scared, but I knew that I couldn't keep freaking her out. Not anymore. She'd seen me kill a man with my bare hands.

"You're a werewolf, right?" I said, calmly approaching her. She hesitated a bit, but nodded. "That man was a vampire, but unless you want to stick around and get yourself arrested, then I suggest you follow me… and don't worry, lovely. I'm not gonna bite you."

I chuckled and tried touching her, but she suddenly hit me in my face. I didn't even flinch, which only made her more frantic. She tried running past me, but I quickly grabbed her arm and felt her kick me in my stomach.

No matter how hard I held onto her, then she wouldn't give up. She was a fighter and would rather fight with me than to go with me. But I seriously didn't have time to this and therefore I just took her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could to my home. When I finally put her down, she seemed a bit dizzy from the fast trip, but she still tried getting away from me and just ran upstairs instead.

As if that was going to help…

"Well, if you really do insist on playing hide and seek, then fine! But I must warn you… I always win!" I yelled loudly.

I suddenly heard Mia gasp and ran upstairs to find what she'd found or seen. I found her inside my bedroom or rather – in my storage room – where she'd found my blood bags.

"If you just put the blood bag down quietly and don't freak out, then I'll explain you everything…"

**Mia's POV:**

"What the fuck are you?" I hissed angrily, still holding a bag of blood in my hand.

I looked down at it for a moment and began feeling sick to my stomach and very light-headed. Damon quickly caught me when I fainted though and placed me on his king-size bed, but I slapped him hard anyway, not wanting him to touch me. He was a monster and… oh, God! Did this mean that Stefan was like him? Was Elena in danger?

"Would you stop doing that?" Damon hissed, growling a bit.

I shook my head and tried to hit him again, but this time he stopped my hand as it was only inches away from touching his face. He tightened his grip around my wrist and forced me to give up.

"Relax! I _don't_ want to hurt you, Mia," he said calmly. For a moment I actually believed him, but then I thought about how he snapped the guy-no, the _vampire_'s neck and growled myself. "Would you please just _listen_ to me?"

"Why should I? You-you're a monster!" I hissed angrily.

Damon flashed a cocky smirk. "So are you, but I'm not freaking out about _you_, am I?"

I sighed. No he wasn't. But still… "You killed a man!"

"No, I _saved_ you from a _vampire_. There's a big difference."

I snorted and tried to leave his bedroom, but he grabbed my other wrist and held me down. "Let me go or I'll call the police!" I hissed.

"And say what? That a vampire saved you from being killed by another vampire, because you're a werewolf?" Damon asked, smirking.

Damn. He was right and he knew it. I groaned, but finally relaxed and stopped fighting. Wait-what did he just say he was? Was he a vampire too?

"Good girl! Now give me a kiss and say 'thank you' for saving you."

I rolled my eyes, but mumbled a "thank you" that I knew he'd heard. Of course Damon pretended like he didn't hear it and said melodically: "I didn't hear you…"

"Thank you, okay!" I exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"You're so adorable when you get mad, but you're welcome. And I'm guessing that you're not going to give me a kiss, am I right?" he said teasingly.

I nodded and he kindda seemed a tad disappointed. He did save me, but… "Fine. You'll get _one_. But don't try anything stupid, okay?"

Damon nodded and I hesitantly leaned down to kiss him. I didn't know why, but I felt quite nervous about this. Damon _was_ a very… attractive and charming and… seductive and… I felt his lips press against mine and felt my whole body melt.

I wanted more, but I still hated him for doing the things he did to me. I parted my lips slightly, meaning to pull away and stop it, but my body wouldn't listen to my brain. Instead, I leant in towards him, grapping his black shirt, and yielding to the soft strength of his kiss, that engulfed me, gaining in strength until I found myself wrapped up in him, body, heart, and soul.

But then I heard a soft chuckle escape from his lips and I pushed him away so hard that he fell backwards and down on the floor. My cheeks must have been very flushed and my heart was pounding fast, while Damon remained calm.

"I told you _not_ to do anything stupid!" I hissed angrily even though I was the one who had done something stupid.

I'd let him past my guards and almost gave him what he really wanted. He was a vampire. I couldn't trust him – especially not when he tried hurting me with wolfsbane.

"If I remember correctly, then it was _you_ who grabbed my shirt and kept kissing me." Damon said, smirking smugly.

I groaned loudly and quickly left the room. Damon didn't follow me this time, but I almost ran into Stefan, who must be a vampire too. I wondered if I even could trust him or if Elena knew about what he really was.

"Mia! What-what are you doing here?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"I don't know – ask your _vampire_ brother!" I answered angrily and pushed past him to get outside.

Stefan quickly followed me though and stopped me when I reached to the driveway. "Mia, wait! Please, let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You and your brother are vampires and-and-does Elena know about this? About what you are?"

Stefan nodded, which really surprised me. But he didn't tease me or made me uneasy the same way Damon did. I still remembered what Jules told me though. She said that I should stay away from them and that they weren't trustable. Now I knew why.

"I know you're scared and confused, but we're not going to harm you, I swear," Stefan said calmly. "Yes, we are vampires and yes, we know you're a werewolf, but you can't tell anyone this."

"I know, but… Damon spiked my drink with wolfsbane and another vampire tried killing me tonight! How am I supposed to trust _you_ then?" I asked, but I didn't stick around to hear more lies.

Like Jules said - I couldn't trust them.


	7. The Black Rose

**_A/N: Hi, here's the next chapter :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 7:

**Mia's POV:**

"I did not just do that, I did not just do that, I… I'm such a fool. Maybe I should call Jules and hear what she has to say about this…" I trailed off and sighed for what felt like the fifth time today. I looked at my watch that said 7:45 and sighed once more. "Fine… then I'll just call her when I come home… _if_ I come home, that is."

I nodded to myself and looked at my mirror reflection. I looked really pale this morning, but there was a good reason to why. I was freaking out about Damon and Stefan, about Mason's disappearance, and about that vampire that tried to kill me for some reason.

"Mia?" Nathan suddenly said, sticking his head in to my room. "Who were you talking with?"

"The tooth faerie, Nate!" Isaid sarcastically. "Who do you _think_ I was talking with?"

Nathan chuckled and went inside my bedroom with a granola bar in his hand. He handed it to me and pushed a stray of my wavy hair behind my ear.

"You're very strange, Mia. You know that right? But you had better eat some sugar before you go to school. I don't want you to faint again just because you '_don't have time to eat a proper breakfast_', kay?"

I nodded and took a bite of the granola bar. I wasn't diabetic, but sometimes my blood sugar just got too low and I would faint. It wasn't a serious problem. I just had to remember to eat some sugar every day and not skip breakfast like I did today, because I almost overslept.

"Anything else, _dad_?" I asked teasingly, making Nathan frown.

He hated whenever I called him dad, but it wasn't because I reminded him of our parents. It was because he felt old and boring.

"What about you go sit in the car so I can get you to school?" he said, pushing me out of my room and down to the street where his newly repaired Chevy Impala 67 was parked.

The old seats had been changed, the black color looked new and was shining, and it had even gotten new tires. I wondered how the hell Nathan could afford all of this, until I noticed something on the windshield. It was a little card with my name on it and someone had written something inside it.

"_I'm sorry about last night. D._" I read aloud and looked confusedly at Nathan, who seemed just as confused.

"What happened last night? And who's D?" he asked worriedly.

I thought back to what happened last night and blushed. Was this Damon's way of apologizing or of trying to buy his way to my trust?

"I'll tell you when I get home from school," I said. "Now get in before I'll be late!"

Nathan scratched his head a bit, but he got in and drove me to school, and I noticed that Damon was standing at Stefan's car with Stefan and Elena. They all looked over at me as soon as Nathan had left the parking lot, but I tried ignoring them and just went inside.

They were vampires. Of course I couldn't trust them… or could I? I didn't know Jules that well. Maybe she was lying or maybe she was telling the truth. It was hard to tell, but I didn't want to stick around and find out in case I couldn't trust them and they just wanted to kill me for – only God knew – reasons.

I ended up avoiding Elena, Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie all day, which wasn't exactly easy to say the least. I didn't even go to the cafeteria with the others, because I was worried of what else they might reveal to me now that they knew that I knew what the Salvatore brothers were.

But I had to check whether or not I made the team, so after I'd had lunch I snuck away to the message board and took a look at the list of those who did made it and those who didn't. Luckily, I was on the list of those who did get on it. I sighed in relief and smiled. At least _something_ normal and good was happening to me…

"This means you're going to get one of those cute uniforms…" someone said behind me.

I froze, because I recognized the voice. What the hell was he doing _inside_ the school? What wouldn't people think? I rolled my eyes and just ignored his presence, hoping that he would stop bugging me. But of course Damon didn't stop. He followed me to my locker and just continued talking.

"You know, vampires and werewolves have always been sworn enemies."

That explained why I hated him that much right from the beginning… well, _that_ and the fact that he was incredible annoying. But why would he tell something like that to me? Wasn't he trying to get my trust or something like that? I closed my locker and looked confusedly at Damon, who was leaning up the other lockers with a playful smirk on his lips and a black rose between his index and middle finger. I loved black roses, but how Damon knew that I didn't know.

"Who is that for?" I asked curiously even though I had a bad feeling that it was for me.

"A girl that really like me. But that can't be you, because you hate me and would _never_ – let's say – grab my shirt while we're kissing?" Damon said sarcastically.

I blushed. I wanted the rose, but if I didn't want to let Damon in. I'd had enough with bad boys. They were only… well, bad news and always broke my heart in the end. The last guy I was with actually had the nerves to hit me just, because I didn't want to sleep with him. We'd only been together for about two weeks and he was already pushing me into it.

The thought of my ex made the color in my cheeks disappear and I sighed heavily. The smile on Damon's lips faded away, because he'd probably noticed that I'd become sad.

"I really am sorry about last night. I know you must have been scared, which I really don't get when you were so determined on knocking me unconscious…" Damon said, making me smile a bit.

"Yeah, well it's not every day you almost get killed by a vampire. I didn't even know that vampires existed. I mean, I've read books about them and seen movies, but… it's just as freaky as when I found out that I'm a werewolf." I said.

I didn't know why I was still talking with Damon, because a few minutes ago I was trying to ignore him, his brother and his brother's friends. Maybe I did like him. But that didn't mean that I trusted him enough to let him in.

"What exactly are you and your brothers doing here?" he asked, seeming a tad worried now.

I wondered if I should tell him the truth, because I didn't see any point in lying. I wasn't really hiding anything big like he was.

"We… we're here because of my temper. I… tend to get in trouble. A lot." I said reluctantly.

Of course Damon smirked, but he didn't say anything. He just gave me the black rose and a kiss on my cheek just before the bell rang and I had to go to my last couple of lessons. I managed to avoid Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie all day, but Stefan… oh, he was one sneaky vampire just like his brother and found me when we were off from school. I was on my way out of the front doors when he caught up with me and steered me over to his car.

"We need to talk, Mia," he said in a serious tone. "It's better that you hear this from me than from someone else, but… Mason is dead. Damon-no, _we_ killed him, because he was working for a vampire named Katherine Pierce, who–"

"Wait-what? You-you-" Stefan quickly shushed at me, so I lowered my voice. "You _killed_ my cousin and you want me to _trust_ you after doing so? You know what? Jules was right about you and Damon! I can't trust you. Especially not Damon!"

I turned around and almost walked into Elena, who tried stopping me from leaving. "Mia, please don't leave. We have so much to tell you," she said. "Yes, we did kill Mason, but he was only here to get a moonstone from Tyler. He didn't care about the fact that his brother just died. You can ask Tyler if you want to. He would know."

"Why should I trust any of you?" I asked.

"Because if you don't you'll end up dead like Mason," Damon said behind me. I turned around and felt my cheeks become warm again. "Mia, this isn't just about the war between werewolves and vampires. Elena is in danger and so is the rest of the world, if a vampire named Klaus manage to break the curse of the sun and the moon that stops vampires from walking in sunlight and werewolves from turning whenever they want to. Mason was trying to get the moonstone, so he could give it to Katherine, who would use it to – only God knows – what. Do you understand?"

I was tempted to say no, but I did kindda understand what he was saying. But I still didn't know if any of what he was saying was real. He could be lying about all of this… well, except for the curse of the sun and the moon. _That_ I actually had heard something about from George and if I remember correctly, then he also mentioned something about Klaus.

"I try to believe you; I really do, but… I just can't believe that Mason would… that he was…" I sighed and noticed Tyler walking towards his car. I had to ask him. "I have to go."

I hurried over to Tyler as he was tossing his school bag in his trunk. I didn't know if I dared to ask him the question, because I might not want to hear the answer, but I had to know. I couldn't just ignore the truth – especially, if Mason really had been evil.

"Ty, can I please talk with you for a moment?" I asked hesitantly.

Tyler looked worriedly at me, but nodded and closed his trunk. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Well… I just… Did Mason ask you for a moonstone before he vanished?" I answered.

Tyler nodded again and sighed this time. "He came after my dad died and kept asking for it. He wouldn't tell me why he needed it, but… I think the only reason he even came to visit me was to get it. I know he was your best friend and all, but it's the truth."

"Oh…" So they _were _telling the truth. I sighed heavily and looked over at their direction. They were talking about something, but Damon wasn't there anymore. "Thanks for telling the truth."

He smiled weakly and hugged me before I left and went to find Nathan at the parking lot. I didn't know what to tell Nathan. He too was very good friends with Mason and still thought that Mason was just missing. If I told him about Damon and the others, he would probably either become pissed or freaked out, and the same thing would happen with Ethan.

"Hi, Mia! Ready to tell me why I have a brand new Impala?" Nathan asked, smiling brightly.

He was really happy about getting his car back in this condition, but he just reminded me of that I had to thank Damon. I had to thank him for the rose too, but how I was going to do that without falling for him and getting my heart broken once again, I didn't know. I really didn't want to worry Nathan, because I knew that he was worrying enough about me and Ethan. So I chose to lie.

"Damon just said something he shouldn't have said last night and hurt my feelings," I said. "That was why he paid to get your car fixed properly. But I've talked with him and I think… I think we're good."

Nathan smiled. "That was nice of him. But be careful. I don't want you to get hurt again."


	8. Elijah

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 8! :D_**

**_Btw, I'm considering of ending this story earlier than I planned, because it isn't really getting a lot of reviews..._**

**_But I hope you like this chappie and please review :)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 8:

**Mia's POV:**

Thursday evening I went to see Damon at the grill, because I wanted to talk with him about a couple of things. I needed to know the full story if I had to trust them after what they'd done and… I kindda also just wanted to see him, but not… in _that_ way. I wanted to see if I could be around him without falling for him, because the last thing I needed in my life was a _vampire_ boyfriend.

However, when I arrived at the grill and looked for Damon, I noticed that Damon wasn't sitting alone as usual. He was talking with a very attractive, young woman, who was flirting a lot with him. I didn't know why, but I felt kindda hurt by this, because I didn't think that… I thought he liked me.

_This is why I shouldn't be falling for him_, I thought as I sighed and went to a table at the back, far away from him. _He's a bad boy and bad boys always break your heart in the end… I'm truly an idi–_

"Mia," a familiar voice interrupted. I looked up to see Damon and felt my blood boil in fury to see him right in front of me with that smug smirk on his lips. I was furious at him and at myself. "You're mad at me… why?"

"Is that it?" I said sarcastically. "What gave me away?"

I got up and tried to leave, but Damon quickly grabbed my arm and pushed me to a wall, standing so close to me that my heart was pounding fast. I kept glaring at him venomously though, because I didn't want him to know that I actually liked him. I didn't even want to have these feelings for him.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked worriedly.

I pushed him away from me and slapped him hard even though I knew that he couldn't feel it. I was just so angry at him and wanted to get away.

"Leave me alone!" I said, emphasizing every word angrily.

This time Damon didn't stop me as I left, but even if he had then I wouldn't have stayed for long. I needed to get out of here and get some fresh air. The air wasn't exactly fresh in the alley, but it was better than to be in there with him. I couldn't get through another violent relationship. I couldn't survive being heartbroken again.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down before I started to cry – something I did very rarely – and looked up towards the starry sky instead. I had always found the stars and the moon very calming to look at and sometimes I even sat for hours at a window, just staring at the shining stars and the enchanting moon.

But when I broke free of the compelling power the stars had over me tonight, I saw a dark figure at the end of the alley, armed with what looked like a pistol that was aimed solely at me.

Quickly, I turned around to go back inside, but I walked into another dark figure. A vampire to be exact. The vampire had dark brown eyes, dark brown hair, and looked slightly familiar to me. I tried to scream, but the vampire in front of me quickly covered injected something in my neck that forced me to fall asleep and collapse to the ground.

My body felt numb for what felt like hours. I tried opening my eyes several time, but the numbness wouldn't let me. Then when I had finally given up on waking up, I suddenly heard a slightly familiar voice telling me to open my eyes. I did as I was told and saw the vampire from before standing next to me. My head felt like it was spinning, everything before my eyes was blurry, and I could barely move.

"W-what did yo-you do to-to me?" I gasped, trying my best not to panic.

The vampire helped me sit up and I looked confusedly around in the dark bedroom I was in. He had taken me to an unknown apartment, but why I was even here, I didn't know. I just knew that I had to get out of here before he tried killing me too.

"Calm down," the vampire said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Not going to hurt me? You kidnapped me, you blood-sucking bastard! Who are you and why did you bring me here?" I hissed angrily.

The vampire groaned and tried stopping me before I jumped out of the bed I was sitting on, but I was quicker than him and ran as fast as I could towards the door. Sadly, he had a few tricks up his sleeve and suddenly stood in front of me, making me fall to the ground when I bumped into him.

"My name is Elijah," he said. The name sounded strangely familiar, but I couldn't put a face on the name. "You don't remember me, because I once compelled you to forget me. I am or _was_ a good friend of your parents."

"If that's true, then tell me something only a good friend of my parents would know!" I said.

Elijah smiled weakly and helped me up from the floor. "Your full name is Matilda Constanta Lupei, but you go by the nickname Mia. You are 17 and were born on October 31 1994. You are of Romanian decent on your father's side and American on your mother's side. You–"

"Okay okay, I believe you!" I interrupted.

I couldn't believe how he could know all of these things, but maybe he simply _was_ telling the truth. I just wondered why he took me here the way he did and who that armed man was. Was he a vampire too? Or was it someone else who worked for him?

"You didn't answer my other question. Why am I here?" I asked firmly.

"Because he's here to help us, Mia," a familiar voice said behind him. Elijah stepped aside and I saw Nathan and Ethan here as well. What the…? "I'm sorry we had to bring you here like that and without any warning, but it seems that you failed to mention that you were attacked by a vampire last week. Why didn't you tell us, Mia? You could have been killed!"

"What was I supposed to tell you, Nate? I mean, I'm causing you enough problems as it is. It's my fault we have to move all the time. How should I even know that you know about vampires? I first learned about them this week after D-"I bit my lip, stopping myself before I said his name.

I promised I wouldn't tell anyone that Damon, Stefan, and apparently also Caroline were vampires, while Elena was Katherine's doppelganger and Bonnie was a witch.

"You still should have told us," Nathan said sternly though. "That vampire is not the only one who is trying to kill you. To kill _us_. They've wanted us dead ever since we were born and won't give up, until they've killed every single one in our family."

"What? Why? Because we're werewolves?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, _that_ and a couple of other things. But the reason to why you're here is that we need to protect you from other vampire attacks," Ethan answered and nodded towards another familiar man. Luka's father to be precise. I hadn't really talked with Luka yet, but I'd heard that Bonnie liked him a lot and that his father was a doctor. "This is Dr. Jonas Martin. He's a warlock and works with Elijah."

My eyes widened and I gasped in shock, because I had defiantly not seen that coming. But if Dr. Martin was a warlock, then that meant that Luka was one too. Did Bonnie know that?

"Take this ring and keep it on your finger," Dr. Martin ordered more than said as he handed me an old ring. It was made of silver and had a stunning moonstone on it. I noticed that my brothers had one too, but only in a bigger version and wondered what it could. "This will protect you from being killed by anything or anyone supernatural. Mostly these rings only apply to normal humans, but since none of you have triggered your curse it will do."

"So… we're basically invincible to supernatural humans?" I asked.

They all nodded, but I still really wanted to know what the other reasons to why my family was being hunted by vampires – especially how Elijah even became my parents' friend when he was a vampire himself. I mean, Damon did say that vampires and werewolves were sworn enemies.

"Did these vampires kill our parents?" I asked worriedly, not really sure if I even wanted to know the answer to that.

"Yes, sadly they were. But I give you my word, Mia. I will not let any of you die. I promised your parents that I would protect you if anything happened to them and I intend on keeping my promise," Elijah said. "As for those friends of yours, then I need you to trust them as you trust your brothers – regardless of what they did to Mason Lockwood."

I wondered how Elijah knew about my friends, but I trusted my brothers and if they trusted Elijah, then… well, then I just had to trust him as well. But what about Jules? Could I trust her? And where had she even been anyway? I'd tried contacting her, the last couple of days, but she didn't answer me or had called me back yet.

"We should get you home. We have a lot to talk about, but do not tell your friends about this meeting. This is none of their business." Nathan said.

I nodded hesitantly and drove home with them after Dr. Martin had armed us with vervain bombs, pistols with sharp wooden bullets, and a few tips from Elijah of how to kill a vampire quickly. I didn't say much on our way back to our apartment, but just sat in the backseat and tried understanding what was going on.

Our parents… they'd been killed by vampires. I'd always thought that they'd been killed of other reasons. Normal reasons. But maybe that was just what Elijah had _compelled_ me to think like he had compelled me to forget who he was. Had I seen something I shouldn't have seen? Like… my parents' death? If I had then I didn't want to remember it. I could imagine how horrible it must have been.

"Mia, I'm sorry we didn't tell you anything before now," Nathan said as we entered our apartment. "We too didn't want to worry you when you already had enough problems and we thought that you were too young to learn about all of this."

I tried smiling a bit, but failed miserably. How could I smile knowing that our parents were killed by a group of vampires who wanted everyone in our family dead? And then there was Damon, who seriously infuriated me every time we met…

"I'm going to bed. Night!" I said, ignoring what Nathan just said to me.

Closed and locked the door behind me, leaning my forehead against it and trying to forget everything that I'd heard and seen today – especially the things I'd seen specifically at the grill.

Dear God, why did I always have to fall for the wrong boys? Why couldn't I fall for a nice guy or _not_ fall for any guys at all? I always seemed to fall in love too easily and took the wrong mistakes, because I was too blind to realize that the guys were wrong for me. Sometimes I really wanted to join a convent and become a nun instead, but then again… I didn't put much faith in God, so…

A noise took my attention away from my thoughts and I went to the window where it came from. I opened the window and stuck my head out, seeing no other than Damon standing at the fire escape right outside my window. He had a bouquet of black roses in his hand this time and something else. Something he shouldn't even have on him. My diary.

I lost it about three days ago and have been looking for it. But now I knew how Damon knew that I liked black roses. He must have snatched it somehow by either compelling my brothers to give it to him or by being invited in to our apartment. I preferred the first one.


	9. Lust

**_A/N: Hi, here's another chappie for you today! :D_**

**_The song is "Did It Again" by Shakira, I hope you like it, and please review!_**

**_Reviews make me a better author - even if its about grammar mistakes or something like that ;)_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 9:

**Mia's POV:**

"You're unbelievable!" I said angrily through gritted teeth.

Of course Damon took this as a compliment and smirked smugly. "Well, thank you!" he said.

"That wasn't a compliment, you jackass!" I tried closing the window again, but Damon quickly stopped the window from closing all the way and forced it open with only two fingers, then made his way inside and confirmed my fear about him being invited in by one of my brothers before.

But now that he was finally in here, I could take my diary back. Of course being Damon and all, he just lifted his hand so high that I couldn't reach my diary, just like he did with my drink at Tyler's party. This time I couldn't get wet though, so I jumped on Damon and tried taking it back.

"Give. It. To. Me!" I hissed angrily, but he was much stronger than me and before I knew it I ended up lying on my bed with Damon on top of my waist, forcing me to stay where I was.

"Not until you calm down and behave, _Matilda_!" Damon said, making me freeze in shock.

He _had_ read my diary, that sick bastard! This only pissed me more off and made me smack Damon one right in his face. He threw the bouquets of roses to his left and the diary to his right, so his hands were free to grab my arms and hold them down as well.

"_Mia? Is something wrong?_" Ethan suddenly asked outside the door.

I was about to call for help, but Damon shushed at me with a glare that made me change my mind. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't sound angry and so I would calm down.

"No, I'm fine! I just… dropped something!" I lied, without taking my eyes away from Damon.

After Ethan had left, Damon finally loosened his grip around my arms a bit. "Why are you so pissed at me? I mean, more than you usually are?" he asked calmly.

I didn't answer, but just looked away, trying not to reveal how troubled I really was. A part of me did like him, but… I was scared of opening my heart to another guy. Another bad boy.

"You're hurt, aren't you?"

Now I groaned angrily and pushed him off me, not wanting to talk with him anymore. Of course I was hurt! Ever since I came to this town, he had been harassing me and acted like he actually liked me, and then he just began flirting with someone else. Was I just one out of many to him?

"Mia, what's wrong? What did I do?" Damon asked worriedly, cupping my face in his hands and forcing me to look him in his stunning sky-blue eyes.

"Leave me alone. Okay? I don't need you in my life. I don't want to…" I sighed heavily and calmly removed Damon's hands from my cheeks. "Just leave me alone. Please."

Damon nodded absently and disappeared in a blur. I immediately regretted telling him to leave, but it was too late now. I sighed heavily again, but got up, and threw the roses out of the window, then closed it and began looking through my diary, making sure that some of the pages weren't missing. Sadly one of them actually _was_ missing. It was a page where I'd written about the worst day of my life, which was the day where my ex-boyfriend Keith hit me and tried raping me. Luckily, unsuccessfully.

Exhausted and sleepy, I went to bed and tried gaining as much strength as possible for tomorrow evening when the school's football team had to play. I had been practicing a lot with the other cheerleaders and I actually liked it, because it took my attention away from everything else.

However, the dream I dreamt that night was far from normal. I was dreaming about walking alone in the woods when I suddenly ended up in Damon's bedroom instead. I didn't know why I was dreaming about him, but it was a really bad thing that he was in my dream, because I usually fell for whatever temptation there was in my dreams.

This time it was lust.

I pulled Damon close to me, kissed him hard and passionately, and felt my body melt in his embrace. I'd wanted to kiss him that badly ever since we shared that passionate kiss in his bedroom and felt an odd attraction to him. Last time we kissed… it felt like I was floating on a cloud and a heavenly sensation went through my whole body. This time was no different, but this time I also went further and ripped his shirt off, revealing that muscular and dazzling body of his.

"_I defiantly didn't expect this to happen…_" Damon said, chuckling.

I didn't either, but I didn't care. I wanted him and I didn't want this dream to end. "_Damon…_" I moaned unwillingly, pulling him closer to me and feeling that he wanted me too. "_I'm so sorry. I–"_

I was cut off by the sound of my alarm clock playing a familiar song by Shakira. A song that kindda suited how I felt right now as I lay in my bed, cheeks all flushed, and butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I seriously couldn't believe that I actually dreamt that. And then about Damon…

"_Second night in a row/Back in trouble, I don't get it/gotta keep it down, 'cause it'll all be cold/we ignore it, it's getting better, hey. When it comes to men, it's known/that I end up choosing wrong/'Cause I always trip and fall/The same old rock and repeat and go back. How blind a girl can be/to miss you hiding your ring/Thought about everything/I'm so naive imagining all that. Did it again, love; I got it all wrong/But it felt so right, I can't believe it…_"

"I can't believe it either, Shakira. I seriously can't," I mumbled sleepily and rubbed my tired eyes. I looked towards desk absently and noticed that the bouquet of black roses was back. "God, I really need a drink..."

* * *

><p>The game started at 7:00, but the cheerleaders had to arrive early and warm up. All day I'd been kindda distracted by my dream, so it was nice to forget about what happened and just focus on cheering on the football team.<p>

I'd heard that they'd lost a lot of games, but ever since Stefan joined the team they'd been doing better and better every time. It was kindda a shame that Damon wasn't here to see me in my uniform, but I wasn't exactly complaining. I didn't want him here; because he would just remind me of what a mistake it was to do what I did in my dream…

"Mia!" Caroline called, taking my attention away from thoughts for the third time this evening. "Could you please do something for me?"

I sighed in relief when she said that, because I thought that she was going to scold me again. But I got up from the bench and walked over to her to hear what she wanted.

"What do you need?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that Tyler hasn't showed up yet and I wondered if you would call him, because he won't listen to me. He… he kindda found out that Mason is dead and he got really pissed about it," Caroline said. "I'm really worried for him. I hope that Jules hasn't given him any stupid ideas…"

"Wait, what? Does Tyler know Jules?" I asked worriedly.

I'd been told by the others that we couldn't trust her and that she too was after the moonstone. I also heard that she bit and killed a vampire named Rose, who had been a very close friend of Damon. I'd stop trying to get in contact with her, but I too worried for Tyler now.

"Give me a sec. I'll try calling him," I said. I took out my cell phone and tried calling him, but he didn't pick up the first time. Then when I tried the second time he did. "Tyler, where are you? The game is starting soon."

"_I… I'm sorry, Mia, but I have a couple of things I need to do. It's about Mason's disappearance. Could you please come? There's something I need to tell you._"

"Oh… sure. I-um-where do you want to meet me?" I asked, knowing that he was going to tell me that Mason was dead.

"_At my home. And come alone. It seems that you're the only one I can trust right now…_" he answered and then just hung up.

I quickly left without telling Caroline where I was going, because I didn't want her to follow if Tyler really was mad at her. So I went alone to his home and noticed that a stranger's car was parked at the driveway. I didn't think much about it at first, but then I knocked on the door and I saw no other than Jules herself open the door. A few feet behind her were Tyler and he seemed angry.

"Mia. I'm glad you came. Please come in," Jules said kindly and moved away a bit. Hesitantly, I went inside and sent Tyler a puzzled look. He didn't get to answer before she started talking again. "Tyler and I were just talking about your cousin Mason. About what really happened to him…"

"I don't understand," I said incredulously. "What are you doing here? And why haven't you answered any of my calls?"

"I'm sorry, Mia, but I've been very busy lately. I found out that Mason is dead. He was killed by Damon and Stefan."

I already knew that, but I tried looking confused of what they were telling me and looked over at Tyler, who seemed pissed about it.

"They're vampires, Mia. Them and Caroline. They _killed_ Mason and have been hiding a lot of things from us." Tyler said.

I gasped, trying my best to look shocked. "But-but-why would they kill Mason? Is it because he was a werewolf?"

For a moment Jules seemed suspicious, but she didn't say anything. She just nodded and continued. "I'm going to give you and your brothers the same offer I've given Tyler. Come with me and I'll teach you what you need to know about everything and how to protect yourselves from vampires."

I actually considered it, because my brothers and I _were_ in danger, but then I remembered what the others told me about Jules and I changed my mind. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm done running and just want to stay at one place for once."

Jules frowned. "But if you stay here you'll die. You're putting you and your brothers in danger."

"That might be, but I don't know you, Jules. I only know that you were Mason's friend, but that doesn't mean that I can trust you. And Tyler, you shouldn't trust her blindly either. Running away from your problems, won't help. I know that of personal experience."

"Mia, you _can_ trust me! The ones you call your friends _killed_ your cousin! They can easily snap your neck if they want to. _They_ are the ones you can't trust."

I shook my head and tried to leave, but Jules suddenly grabbed my arm and pinned me hard to the wall, making Tyler jump a bit. He tried to help me, but another guy – probably a male werewolf – entered the room and stopped him.

"Mia, either you're with us or against us," she said angrily. "Choose wisely, because if your brothers die because of your choice, then _you're_ going to live with it for the rest of your life!"


	10. Compulsion

**_A/N: Hii, here's chapter 10! :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review!_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 10:

**Mia's POV:**

"Fine. Then I'm against you," I said without realizing what I'd just done. I'd gotten two – maybe even three – new enemies. This time it was some from my own kind. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this, but I simply didn't trust Jules. There was something… wrong about her. "Tyler, _don't_ leave with her. I know that you're scared and worried, but I promise you I'll help you. Just don't leave."

Tyler looked troubled. He didn't want to go against me, but Jules probably had so many good arguments for why he should leave. And when he didn't say anything, I felt so… let down by him. He might have been closer to Mason, but we were still related. Blood was supposed to be thicker than water, right? So why couldn't he trust me like I trusted him?

"It seems I can't trust anybody anymore," I said, pushing Jules away from me. "Tyler if you leave me, then don't bother contacting me."

Tyler tried stopping me from leaving, but I was quicker than him and ran as fast as I could away from his home. I didn't understand how he could do that. He just stood there and did nothing when Jules pinned me to the wall. She could have killed me and he wouldn't have tried stopping it. He had left me down-no, he was close to betrayal and all because we weren't normal.

I didn't know where to go, so I just ran through the woods, not sure of where I was heading. I just needed to get away from all of this and be alone for a while. But I hadn't expected the woods to be so big and it didn't help that it was dark outside. I… I was lost.

Great, Mia. Really great done.

I stopped dead in my track and sat down on a fallen tree nearby, catching my breath and trying to figure out which way would lead me back to civilization. Dear God, I was going to die here. I was never going to find my way out and-and-well, unless I called either Stefan or Caroline and defiantly not a certain someone, who was in my dream. I nodded to myself and chose to call Caroline first, but she wasn't picking up her phone and neither was Stefan, because they were both at the game.

Damn, I was screwed. I was completely and utterly screwed. There was no way in hell that I was going to call that idiot and ask him to find me in the woods, wearing nothing but a cute cheerleader uniform. He was going to laugh of me and probably come with some smartass remark too. I shook my head and called him anyway _very_ _reluctantly_.

"_Hello?_" Damon said and I immediately knew that he was at the grill, because I could hear the sound of people talking in the background.

I became too nervous to talk and just hung up. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down and looked up towards the dark and clouded sky. I couldn't even find help from the stars tonight…

I closed my eyes for a moment and tried calling Damon again. I had to face him someday – even after I told him to stay away from me and to leave me alone – unless I wanted to get myself killed by something that wasn't necessarily supernatural.

"_Mia, I know it's you so just spit out instead of hanging up the phone again._" Damon said this time.

I blushed, but I took another deep breath and kept my composure. I might have forgotten about caller ID, but I wasn't going to let him embarrass me again.

"I… I know I told you to leave me alone, but… I'm kindda lost. In the woods," I said hesitantly. "I've called Stefan and Caroline, but they're at the game so…"

Damon hung up without saying a word. He was probably mad at me after I told him to leave me alone, but I didn't blame him. I would be mad too. But this didn't exactly help me in my situation, so I got up and began walking through the woods, hoping that I would find a way out somehow. Though, after walking around for about 20 minutes, falling a couple of times and spraining my ankle, I gave up once again and sat down on a big rock, rubbing my sore ankle.

"This is hopeless… I'm going to die out here," I said quietly to myself. "I'm going to die and… and Damon won't care about it. He's gonna move on to someone else. I know it."

"And then what will happen?" someone asked.

I looked up and froze in shock when I saw Damon standing a foot away from me, smirking smugly like always. I blushed a lot, but looked away. I'd already regretted calling him in the first place and rather wanted to be here than to see him smirk at me.

"I thought you weren't going to come…" I said and finally dared to look at him.

"I wasn't, but then I remembered that you had to go to the football game dressed in your cute little uniform and jumping around." Damon said teasingly.

Of course. I sighed, got up and tried to walk, but my ankle hurt too much. Damon was already on it though and just took me up in his arms as if I was light as a feather, then led me out of the woods safely without any problems and back to his home that wasn't that far away from where I'd been. He carried me in to his living room and gently placed me on his couch, while he fetched some bandages.

I took my shoes and socks off and noticed a nasty bruise on my left foot. I was probably going to need crutches, which wasn't a good thing since I _was_ a cheerleader now.

"Do I dare to ask what you were doing in the woods instead of being at the game?" Damon asked as he came back and sat down on the table in front of me.

He gently put my bruised foot on his lap and began putting the bandages on it. It hurt a bit, but I didn't complain.

"Tyler called me," I said hesitantly, watching his hands as they wrapped my foot in the bandages. They felt so… soft and warm against my skin. For a moment I spaced out, but I quickly removed my focus from his hands and continued. "Jules was there too and some guy I'd never seen before. She wanted me and my brothers to go with her and Tyler. I said no and she got pissed, so… I ran."

Damon finally let go of my foot and carefully put a pillow underneath it, letting me rest my leg on his table. He seemed very thoughtful for a moment, but I didn't say anything. I just looked shyly at him and wanted him so badly to kiss me even though I was scared of him breaking my heart.

"Thanks, Damon. For helping me, that is," I said hesitantly and caught his full attention. "I'm sorry I got so pissed at you. I… I was kindda stressed out and…"

"Pissed at me for flirting with that woman. I know." Damon simply said and smirked.

I blushed even more now. "No, I just… I like you, Damon. A lot, actually. But… I know that you're one of those guys, who doesn't commit to one girl and… I have a lot of bad experience with those kind of guys. But you already know that, don't you? I mean, you did read my diary…"

"I know that, Mia. Especially after how you almost slept with me in your dream. I defiantly hadn't expected _that_ from you."

My cheeks couldn't possibly become any redder. But how could Damon possibly know about that dream? Unless… unless, he was able to enter my dreams and change them as he wanted to.

"You're such a perv, you know that? Now I'm defiantly not going to fall asleep anymore." I said.

Damon just chuckled though and leaned in to kiss me. I didn't stop him. I grabbed his shirt just like the last time and pulled him closer to me, ignoring the pain in my foot as he made me lie down the couch and we began kissing passionately.

We started out slow, but then as the intense passion between us grew rapidly, I felt myself melt in Damon's embrace and warmth, and no matter how hard I tried to stop him before we went too far, I just couldn't. I was under his compulsion and wanted him _now_.

We rolled down on the floor, but I suddenly ended up with my back pressed against a wall, my legs wrapped around his waist. I accidentally moaned his name yet again, but Damon didn't say anything. He was too caught up with kissing me on my neck and gently brushing the side of it with his fangs.

However, just as Damon was about to pull my top off, we suddenly heard a noise from the entrance and I heard Damon mutter his brother's name, clearly angry that Stefan came home before he could get lucky with me.

"Sucks to be you right now," I teased and let go of his waist. Damon rolled his eyes, but gave me one last kiss before he let go of me. "I need to get you home anyway, but Mia…"

"Hmm?" I said curiously.

"I'm not going to break your heart. Remember that."

I nodded, pulled Damon in for one last kiss, and then let him carry me out to his car. Stefan passed us on his way and got pretty confused, but at the same time relieved to see that I was fine.

"What happened?" he asked, following us outside to the driveway.

"Oh, just the usual… don't worry about it, Stef. Just take a shower, will you? You stink!" Damon teased and discretely gave me a kiss as he buckled my seatbelt.

But before Stefan could ask any further about my injury, Damon was already sitting in his car and leaving the driveway. I was happy that Damon knew that I liked him, because hopefully he wouldn't flirt with other girls again. If he did, then… well, then I knew that I couldn't trust him and that I shouldn't waste my time on him.

"The woman I talked with the other night…" Damon said. "Her name is Andie. Jenna tried setting me up with her, because she's a friend of hers."

"And you're telling me this… why?" I asked confusedly.

Damon chuckled a bit, but continued. "I turned her down, you know. If that makes you feel better. I know how _territorial_ you got."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha, very funny. But you know what? You, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree!"

"Nice one… But don't you think it is kindda funny? I mean, you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire. We're supposed to be enemies."

Yeah, it was kindda funny – especially because I liked Damon a lot even though he was a vampire. Vampires killed my parents and they were trying to kill my brothers and me now. I must be insane.

"Mason loved a vampire too. Namely, Katherine. That sucker really thought that she loved him back." Damon said with venom in his voice.

"Let me guess, you used to love her, didn't you?" I asked.

Damon groaned, which could only mean yes, but he didn't comment on it and I didn't ask any further about it. When we got to my apartment, Damon helped me up the stairs and carried me to my bed. My brothers weren't home, but they'd left a note saying that they had to take care of a couple of things that involved Elijah and Dr. Martin. Damon offered to stay and look after me, but I knew that if he stayed we would just continue what we started on and I would do something I would regret.

"And stay out of my dreams!" I yelled as Damon left bedroom, chuckling of my comment.


	11. Passion And Hatred

**_A/N: Hi, thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and putting me on story alert :D_**

**_I hope you like it and please review! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 11:

**Damon's POV:**

"Care to tell me what happened to Mia?" Stefan asked as soon as I returned.

I smirked teasingly. "Well, if you must know, then she fell in the woods and sprained her ankle," I said nonchalantly and poured up a glass of bourbon to myself. "Anything else I need to tell you?"

Stefan frowned and quickly approached me, following my gaze as I looked up from my glass. I didn't know what he was looking for in my face, but I couldn't care less about it. He _always_ thought that I was up to something bad.

"What was she doing in the woods?" he asked worriedly.

I shrugged. "She told me that she first went to Tyler's home to talk with him, but Jules and another werewolf were there too. They wanted her to go with them, but she said no and that pissed Jules off…" I answered and took a sip of my drink, noticing that Stefan was looking suspiciously at me. "How could I possibly turn Mia down and leave her in the woods with that cute little uniform on?"

Stefan rolled his eyes of me, but before he could speak again, I left the parlor and went upstairs to my bedroom. I placed the drink on my nightstand, sat down on my bed, and took out _Gone With The Wind_. Between the pages, was a page from Mia's diary, where she'd written about the worst day in her life. I took it, because there wasn't any reason for her to look back on such a horrible day.

Actually, she needed to throw out the whole god damn book and just live in the moment like she did today and last night. There was a thin line between passion and hatred and I knew that the hatred Mia used to feel about me had turned into passion. Her passion was just as strong as her hatred had been and it was that passion I'd… fallen in love with. It was weird for me to even think that, but it was how it was. I'd fallen for Mia Lupei – a werewolf whom I was supposed to hate.

However, I needed to be careful around Mia and make sure that she didn't trigger her curse like Tyler did. She had a dangerous temper and if someone – let's say provoked her – then she might accidentally kill the person. I'd read how she broke three rips on a guy and how she broke an arm on another one. I better call her and make sure that she was alright…

I nodded to myself, took out my cell phone, and called Mia. She didn't pick up immediately, because she was probably sleeping right now, but when she did she sounded a bit out of breath and I heard her fall over something. I couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

"Hurt much?" I said teasingly and heard her groan.

"_Sadly, yes. What do you want, Damon?_" Mia asked impatiently.

"I could say that I just wanted to hear your lovely voice, but that sound cheesy," I answered. Mia giggled, but she agreed. "I just wanted to make sure that you're ok. Have your brothers come home yet or…?"

"_Yup! They got a bit angry at me when they saw that I'd sprained my ankle, but they promised to keep an eye on Jules and her pack, so… guess I don't have to worry that much about them anymore._"

Good. We were going to need as much help as possible. Even if it was from Mia's brothers and they had to know about what was going on.

"So that means I _don't_ have to protect you late at night?" I smirked and could almost see Mia blushing right now of the comment.

"_Well… maybe you could drop by tomorrow night. Ethan and Nathan are going out, so I'll be all alone at home. But don't get your hopes up. We haven't even been on a first date yet and no, all of our run-ins aren't dates!_"

She was the only one who had that opinion… But alright. If she wanted a date, then I would give it to her – Damon-style. I didn't want any of that cheesy and romantic stuff Elena and Stefan used to do whenever they were on a date. That just made me want to vomit or burn my eyes with vervain.

"Fine, tell me what you have on your mind." I said.

"_Um… well, I thought that I would let you decide what to do. What do you want to do? Or should I ask: what haven't you tried yet?_" Mia asked teasingly.

I chuckled a bit. "I haven't climbed Mount Everest yet, but I don't think you want to try that. How do you feel about horse tracks?"

"_Oh, you_ _don't want to see me at a horse track. I once went there with Ethan and ended up losing six months allowance, because I couldn't stop betting. But I would like to watch the new Saw 7 movie in 3D if you're up for that? Or are you too sensitive to watch intestines and blood?_"

I had to laugh now. "No! But I accept your challenge. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six. But if I win this challenge, then–"

"_See ya later, Damon!_"

Mia hung up and now I groaned. But I was satisfied with the outcome of my talk with Mia. I might be going to the cinema, but we were going to watch a movie that was nothing but cheesy or romantic. I hadn't expected Mia to be a fan of horror movies, but now that I did I liked her even more. She was very… interesting and surprising.

However, if the movie didn't scare her enough to hide in my embrace, then I would just have to scare her myself instead. It was going to be so much fun and probably very easy. I mean, how hard could it be to scare a 17-year-old werewolf?

**Mia's POV:**

"You're leaving, wearing _that_ dress?" Nathan asked, frowning.

I looked down at the slim black dress I was wearing and blushed. It wasn't _that_ short and we were going to watch a movie anyway, so what was his problem?

"Yes… you have a problem with that?" I asked and crossed my arms.

Nathan nodded. "I'm not letting you out wearing that. I know that you're going on your first date with Damon, but that's just too… much. Right, Ethan?"

Ethan stuck his head in to the living room and his eyes widened when he saw me in the dress. "You are not leaving this apartment with that dress!" he said.

I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly, but I went back to my bedroom and took something else on. I pulled on something more casual like my dark blue jeans, black ballerina flats, a dark purple blouse, and short leather jacket.

"Better?" I asked a wee bit irritated.

"Much better!" they both answered smiling teasingly.

Oh, how I sometimes disliked having older brothers… My focus was quickly turned away though when I heard someone knocking on the door. Damon was here. I calmly opened the door and immediately saw a black dressed Damon flash a smirk that made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. But when Damon leaned in to kiss me, I heard a loud cough from behind me and turned around to see my brothers standing right behind me.

_This is freakin' unbelievable,_ I thought, rolling my eyes discretely. _Why can't they just-oh, that's right. I tend to get in trouble a lot. Especially with bad boys._

"I don't know… a vampire taking my werewolf sister to the cinema? That doesn't sound like a good plan, you know," Nathan said teasingly, making Damon snort. "Damon, just remember. I'm keeping an eye on you. If you break my sister's heart, then–"

"Then _I'll_ kill him – trust me, he knows!" I said and yanked Damon with me out of the apartment.

Damon stopped me though before we left the building and pinned me to the wall, arms resting on each side of my head, and his lips pressing against mine. The werewolf in me wanted to skip the date, but the human in me took control and stopped the kiss after a few minutes.

"You look…" Damon looked at me from head to toe and smiled brightly. "… not as smoking hot as me."

I rolled my eyes and punched him in his arm, but he just chuckled and kissed me on my cheek, then followed me out to his car. My eyes widened when I saw a brand new and black _Lamborghini Murciélago. My favorite sports car. I guessed that Damon knew this by reading more than just one page of my diary. That tricky little…_

"Who the fuck arrives at the cinema in a Lambo?" I asked, shaking my head a bit.

"I do, but we're not only going to the cinema tonight…" Damon answered secretively and opened the door for me, flashing a smug smirk this time.

I stuck my tongue out and just occupied the passenger seat, enjoying the smell of new car. I wondered if he had bought it or used compulsion. I would feel kindda guilty if he had just used compulsion, because that meant that he had basically stolen it, but then again… Damon did live in a big mansion-like house. He must be very rich or wealthy.

"Where are we going after the movie?" I asked curiously on our way to the cinema.

"That's a surprise," Damon answered. I opened my mouth to ask again, but he beat me to it. "No, I'm not telling you where we are going. Or else it wouldn't be a surprise, would it now?"

I frowned. "We're not going to a strip club, are we? I bet you've visited many strip clubs in your long eternal life." I said.

Damon didn't confess, but he didn't deny it either. He just smirked and kept on driving without saying a word.

"You're hopeless…" I sighed heavily and leaned back in my seat.

We finally got to the cinema though and watched Saw: The Final Chapter in 3D with all the other normal humans. But Damon and I ended up spending most of our time by throwing popcorns at people and then pretended to be busy kissing whenever they looked over their shoulder. We were only halfway through our first date and I already had more fun than I'd ever had on any other date.

However, when the movie finally ended and we left the cinema together, I started feeling nervous, because I didn't know where Damon was going to take us now. It couldn't be somewhere far away, but I couldn't think of a place nearby that would require a fancy sports car.

"Care to tell me where we're going?" I asked as I stepped inside the car.

"No… as I said before, then it won't be a surprise if I tell you," Damon answered. "But I'll give you a hint. This car has absolutely nothing to do with where we're going. I just brought it along to confuse you and it seems that it worked!"

"You're such an–"

"An awesome guy. Yes, I know!" I rolled my eyes yet again, while Damon chuckled hard.


	12. The Waterfall

**A/N: Hiii, here's chapter 12! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

**Mia's POV:**

"You bought a Lambo to confuse me and then to take me to… the woods?" I asked confusedly, looking around in dark area we were at.

Damon nodded, took my hand in his, and escorted me to a stunning waterfall. I immediately smiled brightly and gave Damon a kiss on his cheek. I almost feared that he wasn't a romantic guy, but I now I could clearly see that he was. He just didn't want to show it to everyone else.

"I thought that you might like do something cheesy too, but if not then we can always make steaming hot love in the water or–"

"Don't ruin the moment now," I interrupted and began walking towards the waterfall. It looked so beautiful in the starlight and was glistening in the most stunning way. And just as I thought this place wasn't going to look anymore beautiful, I saw a swarm of fireflies fly by just above the water. Then I felt Damon slip his arms around me from behind and he rested his head on my left shoulder, watching the same wonderful thing I was. "Thank you, Damon. I mean it. This is… amazing."

I heard a soft chuckle escape Damon's lips. "Like me?" he asked teasingly.

I chuckled too, but nodded and turned around to face him. He pushed a stray of my long blonde hair behind my ear and gently stroked my cheek without saying a word or even smirking. He just looked at me in a way that I'd never truly been looked at.

"You're so…" he started, but suddenly he gasped and fell to the ground.

I saw something sticking out of his back. A vervain soaked wooden stake. I quickly looked up and saw another sharp stake flying towards us. It was the werewolf guy from before – Jules' friend. I managed to duck before it hit me, let Damon support himself to me, and helped him get away before the guy could reload his crossbow. We did get away, but it was barely and Damon was still in a lot of pain.

"Pull it out!" he ordered more than said to me through gritted teeth.

I found a fallen tree he could sit on and in one quick yank I pulled the stake out, making Damon growl loudly in pain. He was pissed and wanted to see the guy dead, but before he could say or do anything, his cell phone suddenly vibrate in his pocket. He yanked it up and pressed the caller button, almost snarling at whoever had called him. I noticed that he suddenly froze, but before I could say or do anything, he suddenly hung up, told me to stay where I was, and then left in a blink of an eye.

Whatever had happened then it seemed to worry him, but I was afraid that if I stayed here then the guy would find and kill me. So I fled the woods as fast as I could and ran back to the Lambo, only to see that it had been completely trashed. Someone had actually thrown a tree at it and I had a bad feeling that it was the guy.

However, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, so I quickly turned around and planted my foot in the person's stomach. But I quickly found out that the person wasn't out to hurt me. It was just Elijah and he was accompanied by Dr. Martin. I sighed in relief and follow Elijah to his car without questioning what they were doing here, while Dr. Martin went deeper into the woods.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly, a bit out of breath.

"Jules kidnapped Caroline and now your friends are trying to save her." Elijah answered nonchalantly.

"What? Then what are we doing here? We need to go help them!" I tried to leave the car, but Elijah pulled me back and fastened my seatbelt.

"We are not going anywhere. Jonas got this covered. Besides, I can't let anything happen to neither you nor your brothers."

I looked confusedly at Elijah now. There had to be a reason to why he was so obsessed with protecting me and my brothers. It couldn't just be because our parents were friends of his…

"Mia, there's a time for everything. Now isn't the time to talk about why I'm protecting you," I blushed a bit, because he had basically just read my mind. "But you have my word that I will tell you the truth soon."

"Will you at least tell me who killed my parents?" I needed to know.

But Elijah didn't seem too fond of talking about it. And when he finally opened his mouth to speak, we saw Dr. Martin return to the car in one piece. I was relieved to see that he was fine, but… what about the others? Where was Damon?

"Miss Forbes is on her way home with Stefan," Dr. Martin said as he climbed into the car with us. He turned his head to me and continued. "I told Damon to meet you at your apartment."

I nodded understandingly and just let them take me home. I didn't know what I would do if Damon died. I knew that he was the one who killed Mason and all, but… he didn't deserve to die. And I defiantly didn't deserve to have another broken heart.

But as soon as I returned to my apartment, I didn't see Damon waiting for me out in the street. I saw my worried brothers and was immediately hugged tightly by both of them. They quickly ushered me inside and made me a warm cup of tea to calm my nerves down. I wasn't allowed to drink coffee, because whenever I did I would get so hyperactive (even if it was decaf) and be on high alert, while tea seemed to calm me down.

"I'm sorry about your date," Ethan said, handing me a cup of strawberry tea. He sat down next to me on the couch and sighed heavily, obviously worried for my safety after tonight's event. "You can invite Damon over if you want to. I don't think Nathan will be that fond of the idea of inviting a vampire inside our home, but…"

"He has already been invited inside," I sad hesitantly and saw how surprised Ethan became. "I'm guessing Nathan was compelled to do it. Or maybe he had a talk with the landlord. Whatever way he did it then he has defiantly been invited in."

"Oh…" Ethan left the couch and went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.

I left the living room too and in to my bedroom only to be startled by Damon as soon as I got in. I almost spilled my tea on him, but of course he quickly avoided the warm water. He then took my cup and placed it on my nightstand instead before I accidentally spilled something again.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded, but I noticed that he had a deep gunshot wound on his chest and was bleeding through his black shirt.

"You're hurt." I stated.

Damon looked down at his shirt and smirked. "You don't have tweezers do ya?"

I got a bit confused of that, but I realized what he meant and quickly found one, while he took his shirt off. I was stunned by his amazing athletic body figure and those god-like abs for a moment, but Damon quickly snapped me out of it by chuckling.

"I know I'm hot, but I really need you to pull that shit out of me," he said. "It freakin' hurts!"

I apologized and found the courage to get the damn wooden bullet out of him. I might be used to watch people get her head chopped off in horror movies, but it was a completely different thing to look into a real, deep wound. I became a bit lightheaded and nauseous, but I eventually got the bullet out and watched as the wound quickly healed up.

"Ew… I'm never doing that again!" I said and sat down on my bed before I fainted.

"And here I thought you were used to see things like this…" Damon mumbled and he lied down next to me on my bed, flashing his muscular body on purpose to tease me. "Didn't you once break three ribs on a guy? And an arm on another guy?"

"That's different! I mean… oh, forget it. I can't argue with you when you're flashing your body in front of me," Damon chuckled, but I covered his mouth with my hand and sat on top of him, so he couldn't get up. "If you shut up for the rest of the night, I'll let you sleep here."

Damon pretended to zip his mouth and pulled me down to him to kiss me. I didn't resist one bit, but let him kiss me as much as he wanted to, now that our first date was ruined. It sucked to know that my own kind was trying to kill me too, but at least I had some great friends and a wonderful almost-boyfriend to protect me.

"Damon, you have… five seconds to… remove your hand from my… bra," I said while we kissed, making Damon snicker. Of course he didn't remove his hand, so I quickly got off him and pushed him down from my bed. "You can sleep on the floor tonight."

"Aww, but I'd much rather lie naked under the covers with you!" Damon teased.

I rolled my eyes and just sat with my tea cup instead; finishing it and feeling a wave of calmness run over me. Damon watched me drink my tea for a moment without saying anything, but then he suddenly disappeared in to my closet in a blur and I heard a knock on my door. Nathan entered my bedroom and smiled weakly when he saw me sitting on my bed.

Unfortunately, Nathan saw Damon's black shirt and leather jacket on my floor and didn't need to think hard to find out that it belonged to him. He pointed towards my closet and I blushed, but nodded to confirm his suspicion. He couldn't help but smile and shook his head a bit of us.

"Well, I see that you're fine now, but Mia remember," Nathan said. "If Damon is spending the night here some day, then tell him that he can forget about getting lucky. It won't happen as long as you live with me."

I blushed even more; because that was not something I wanted to hear from my oldest brother. But he eventually left and Damon came out from his hiding place, smirking in a way that made me giggle.

"He knows I'm here, doesn't he?" he asked as he lied down next to me again.

I nodded and left my bedroom for a moment to change to my pjs. When I came back Damon was already lying in my bed wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs.

"Now, that's just not fair," Damon said when he saw me in my pjs. "You're taunting me, aren't you?"

"Yup! As Nathan said: you're not getting lucky as long as he live with me," I said teasingly and crawled underneath the blanket to him. "You so hate Nathan right now, don't you?"

Damon nodded, but he pulled me close to him instead and just enjoyed kissing me for a little while. Then he suddenly got an idea and smirked at me.

"What now?" I asked worriedly.

"We should attend the tea at the Historical Society," he answered in a way that made me think that he was hiding something from me. "What do you say? You have to put on a dress and look girly, but… look at the bright side."

"How…?" I wasn't happy about the idea of attending some boring tea party at the Historical Society when I'd rather wanted to make sure that Caroline was okay.

"You can have all the tea you want," Damon smirked and tugged me closer to me, gently stroking my cheek. "C'mon, Mia. It'll be fun. Especially when you're with me."


	13. Competition

**A/N: Hii, here is chapter 13! :D**

**Just to make some things clear, then I rated this story M, because I wanted to make some lime scenes, but if you want some lemon scenes, then just say so ;)**

**Again, I hope you like this chappie and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

**Mia's POV:**

I awoke by the feeling of lips trailing down my collarbone and for a moment I thought it was a spider rather than just Damon, so I accidentally pushed him off me and down on the floor, making Damon groan a bit. I realized that it was just him and blushed, but I didn't blush only because of what I'd done. I'd also noticed that Damon had unbuttoned my shirt (!)

"That's what you call _bad karma_!" I said teasingly and began buttoning my shirt again, while Damon got up.

His dark hair was all messy and his abs… God, they looked so perfect in the sunlight! I accidentally drooled a bit, but luckily Damon didn't see this because he glaring at the stain and hole in his black John Varvatos shirt. I bit my lip, trying to control myself and hid under the blanket so Damon wouldn't see how rosy my cheeks had become.

"Bad karma, huh? Is that why you're drooling over my body?" Damon asked and pulled the blanket down so he could see my face. "Oh, look at that! I made the wolfie blush!"

"No, you did _not_! I-I-I'm just warm," I lied stuttering nervously, but of course Damon chuckled anyway, not believing one word that came out of my mouth. "How come you can walk in the sunlight when you're a vampire?"

I didn't intentionally change the subject, because I did wonder how he, Stefan, Elijah, and Caroline were able to walk in sunlight. Damon pulled on his dark pants and crawl on top of me, giving me a wonderful morning kiss before he showed me the big taggy he ring he and his brother wore. I'd just thought that it was a family thing, but apparently it wasn't.

"This ring is made of Lapis Lazuli," he said and kissed me again. "It protects vampires from burning in the sun. And no, we don't glitter like Edward Cullen."

"God, that's great to hear!" I exclaimed. I really disliked Twilight and I didn't hide it from people who did like it, because it was _my_ personal opinion on it. Damon didn't seem to like it either and smiled when I said: "I would much rather want a vampire like you than Edward."

He kissed me one more time, but this time I put my arms around him and locked my legs around his waist. I didn't know how he did it, but whenever I was close to him the only thing I felt was desire, lust, and maybe even love. But our kissing session was interrupted by the sound of Nathan knocking on my door and telling me that he was going to work. Ethan too had to go to work, but first in about an hour, which reminded me of something… I'd agreed to go with Damon to the boring tea party.

"Do we really have to go to that boring party?" I asked, while Damon pulled his ruined shirt on.

"Yup, but I can always take Andie with me instead if–"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed, making Damon chuckle. "Fine. But this event doesn't count as a date!"

I got up and began getting ready for the tea party, while Damon hurried back home after a new shirt, but at least he promised to buy breakfast on the way. And in the meanwhile, I brushed my teeth, straightened my hair, changed to a beautiful peach colored dress with white leggins underneath and high heels. Normally, I disliked wearing high heels, because, well, let's face it – they hurt! – but I figured that I wasn't going to use them for more than about an hour or so, and put them on anyway.

Damon arrived outside my apartment again with a bag filled with glaze-covered donuts and newly made tea to me, while he drank a cup of coffee. We ate on the way to the tea and when we arrived I noticed one of the persons I least wanted to see today. Andie. She noticed Damon and smiled brightly at him, which of course sent me into a territorial mode. I didn't like being jealous, but… Andie did look so beautiful and talented.

"Mia, I think you should talk a bit with Andie, Jenna, and Mrs. Lockwood while I have a talk with… _someone_ _else_," Damon said insistently as we stepped out of his blue Camaro convertible. I sent him a venomously glare, because why would I talk with "Andie Star" when I found her annoying?

"Are you freakin' serious?" I asked irritated.

"Love, don't give me that look. Unless you want to know where I hid all of your bras, then I suggest you go inside with me and keep Andie, Jenna, and Mrs. Lockwood _occupied_. Okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at Damon. I _knew_ there was a reason to why he wanted to go here! I was a bit irritated that he wouldn't tell me what exactly we were doing here, but I mumbled a "whatever" and just walked inside with him soon following behind me.

The tea was just as I predicted – snobbish, boring, and all people were doing was to talk with each other and drink either tea or coffee.

I just poured up another cup of tea for myself and sat down on an unoccupied couch, trying my best to avoid the three women Damon told me to talk with. He wasn't the boss of me and unless he told me what he was up to, then I didn't want to help. I might be sounding bratty or selfish, but I hated whenever people kept secrets from me…

"Mia! What are you doing here?" I heard Jenna say and watched her take a seat next to me.

"I… I was just invited by a friend," I said, not sure whether or not I should tell her that Damon was here after how I complained about him at the dinner they invited me and my brothers to. "What are you doing here? Is Elena here too?"

Jenna shook her head. "She and Stefan went to our family's lake house to have a romantic weekend together. I'm here to help with the Historical Society's research on Mystic Falls."

"Oh… that sounds like… _fun_."

Jenna chuckled a bit, because she could hear how the subject bored me. I did like History, but some subjects didn't really seem to catch my attention. Sadly, I caught Andie's attention and she soon joined us at the couch, flashing her pearl white, perfect teeth and that beautiful blonde, wavy hair. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes and it didn't help when I saw her look at Damon with that cheerful look on her face again.

"You're Mia Lupei, right?" she asked me friendly.

I nodded and just took a sip of my tea before saying nonchalantly: "And you're Andie Star. The local news reporter."

She nodded, smiling brightly and then looked at Damon for a quick moment before she turned to me and asked another question.

"Are you a _friend_ of Damon?" she asked.

Friend? Well, if friends kissed passionately, went on dates, and spent the night at each other, then yes. I didn't exactly say that, but I couldn't admit that I was his girlfriend either, because we _were_ only dating and Jenna was still sitting next to me.

"Of him and his brother, yes," I said. "Why do you ask?"

Andie shrugged and then Jenna suddenly turned to me and asked something I wished that she had never asked me of.

"Could you help me set him up with Andie?" she asked. "I know you don't really like him, but…"

I clenched my fist discretely, but before I could say anything, Andie suddenly got up and said that she was going to talk with him anyway, until he finally agreed to go out with her. I groaned quietly now and left the couch too, but I didn't follow her. I just wanted to get away and therefore I went outside to get some fresh air.

Why was I feeling so jealous all of sudden? I mean, sure of course Damon was an attractive man and attracted women like Andie Star, but… he promised he wouldn't break my heart or would he? I shook my head of that question. No, of course he wouldn't. I sure hoped he didn't, because I really liked him. He made me feel so… _alive_ and so… hopelessly in love.

I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him that… trusted him. I quickly went back inside, but just as quickly as I got inside I regretted it. I saw Damon talk with Andie and she was flirting a lot with him again. It did hurt a bit to see him smile to her and whisper something in her ear, because I really had hopes for Damon that he wouldn't be like any of the other jackasses I'd dated.

However, when Damon noticed me looking at them, he turned a bit pale. He opened his mouth to speak, but I had already left the room I was in and on my way to the front door. I did notice Elijah here too and wanted to speak with him about the secrets he was hiding from me, but I just couldn't handle being here for any longer.

"Mia, wait!" Damon said, grabbing my arm before I could leave the driveway with my high heels in my hands. I turned around and was about to hit him instinctively with the heel of one of my shoes, but he quickly stopped my hand mid-air. "Mia, why are you so upset? You can't seriously be thinking that something is going on between Andie and me!"

"I…" I sighed heavily and shook my head. I really didn't want to talk with him right now. But Damon pulled me close to him and gently stroked my cheeks. It felt so calming to feel his fingers against my skin – so calm that I actually forgot what I was so upset about. But only for a couple of minutes. "Damon, I don't want to become jealous and worry about whether you're going to fall for other and more beautiful women, who clearly want you. I… I _hate_ competition."

Damon smirked a bit now, but I really didn't understand why. "Mia, they're _no_ match to you. I never had the chance to say this at the waterfall, but you're so beautiful. And you don't have to worry about being jealous. It's perfectly normal. Especially for a little wolfie like you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Do you have to call me a wolfie, you vamp?"

He smirked even brighter and nodded as he leaned in for a kiss. But I quickly moved away from him, because I noticed _Andie_ walk towards us with that annoying smile on her lips.

"Are you guys already leaving?" she asked, almost disappointed.

"Well… no, but…" Damon stepped closer to her, his eyes dilating as he continued. "_You_ are going to apologize to Mia for flirting with me and continuing your job without flirting with me ever again."

I realized that he was compelling her and even though I didn't like Andie, then I kindda felt bad about him compelling her. She couldn't help that she liked him like I did. But Andie nodded almost robotically and went back inside, while Damon on the other hand, turned around and gave me that kiss. I put my arms around him, got up on my toes, and just enjoyed this kiss with him. He did seem honest and genuine when he said that I was beautiful, but I still had that thought of how many girls he'd exactly said that to.

"Let's go back inside again," Damon said, lifting my chin up with his index finger. "When I'm done here I'll take you home to me for some fun. We have the whole boarding house to ourselves."

I couldn't help but giggle, because I knew exactly what Damon wanted us to do. I did need to forget about today's misunderstandings, so I went back inside with him and let him do whatever he needed to do, while I talked with Jenna and Mrs. Lockwood. I was worried for Tyler and needed to know where he was, but Mrs. Lockwood said that she hadn't seen him since this morning. She too was worried for him and I feared that he was still going to accept Jules' offer. I needed to stop him before he left and got himself in trouble by listening to a wolf like Jules.


	14. The Moonstone

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D**

**Here's another chappie, I hope you like it, and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

**Mia's POV:**

"It's seriously unfair that you live in a big-ass house while I'm stuck in a small apartment with my _two_ _older brothers_. Do you have any sense of how horrible that is?" I asked, shaking my head a bit of the beauty of his home.

Damon smirked and slipped his arm around my waist, ushering me inside his glorious home and nipping a bit at the side of my neck. But he stopped when he saw someone familiar inside his home. I recognized the person too and became puzzled to see that my History teacher Alaric Saltzman was standing in the entrance. He seemed puzzled to see me too and almost mad. But not at me. The anger was aimed towards Damon.

"Damon…" he said a tad irritated and then turned his gaze to me. "And… Mia."

I blushed, but Damon whispered in my ear to wait for him in the living room, while he talked with Mr. Saltzman. I didn't go all the way to the parlor, because I'd had enough with his secrets. I didn't ask him why he had blood on his shirt when he returned from his talk with Elijah or why his neck was feeling sore, but I just couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know what was going on, so I could protect myself and not be depended of Elijah or my brothers' help.

I overheard Damon and Mr. Saltzman talk about why I was here and what I was, but the thing that really caught my attention was that they wanted to kill Elijah. I couldn't let them do that. Elijah was a friend of my family and he promised to protect us. I… I needed to warn Elijah!

Quietly, I went back towards the entrance, but when I did I suddenly felt someone stick a syringe filled with sedatives into my neck and I was gagged, so I couldn't call for help as my assailants dragged me in to the kitchen. I didn't recognize all of them, but I did notice one in particular.

Jules.

She nodded to someone, who quietly left the kitchen and began tying my numb arms behind my back in case the sedative wore off. I fought to keep my eyes open, but it felt like my whole body had gone numb and the room was almost spinning around in front of me.

However, before my eyes closed, I saw the werewolves leave the kitchen and I immediately feared that they were going to kill Damon. They'd tried it before and this time they were armed with deadly weapons that indicated that they were going to torture someone. When I finally managed to force myself awake again, I saw that I was in the parlor, lying on the couch with Damon sitting on a chair a couple of feet away from me – all tied up and being tortured by a male werewolf.

"Looks like the traitor finally woke up," Jules said tauntingly to Damon, whose eyes were filled with fear now. He tried to get out of the chair he was chained to, but the chains were too strong and he had probably been weakened with vervain. "Let's see if your little boyfriend will give us the moonstone now that you're in danger. Just how far will you go to save her, Damon?"

Jules flashed a smirk at Damon, who just sat there growling. She took a knife and cut the ties around my legs off, but only so she could pull me up to my feet and place the knife dangerously close to my throat. I held my breath, afraid that I was going to be killed by some from my own kind and then in front of Damon. I managed to get the gag out of my mouth though.

"Don't give them the moonstone!" I said, knowingly that they defiantly weren't allowed to get it.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch!" one of them hissed angrily and slapped me so hard across my face that my bottom lip split.

This pissed Damon off and he tried harder to get out of the chair even though he wasn't going anywhere. I got pissed too though and kicked the guy who slapped me between his legs. Then as I was about to kick Jules too, she grabbed me by my arm and threw me into a wall so hard that I could hear a couple of my ribs break and feel something wet on my forehead that must be blood.

"Give us the moonstone, Damon," Jules said, emphasizing every word angrily, while I coughed up blood and was in a lot of pain. She noticed this and turned her head to my direction. "Or would you rather want me to kill her? Then again… you won't be missing her anyway since she's a werewolf, so I'm actually doing you a favor!"

Jules ordered one of the other werewolves to kill me, but just as he was about to walk over to me, I heard him stop dead in his track and I looked up to see Elijah entering the room. He was holding something in his hand. The moonstone. I tried to speak, but ended up coughing more blood up.

"Stay where you are, Mia," Elijah said nonchalantly and calmly placed the stone on the table. He then turned his head to the werewolves, who looked almost hungrily at the stone. "Come here. Take it."

I watched as one of the werewolves tried to snatch it, but before he even touched the stone, Elijah had penetrated his chest with his hand and pulled his heart out. I saw him pull two more hearts out as easy as nothing and then as he turned his focus to Jules, he saw that she was gone. But one werewolf remained – the one who had tortured Damon. After breaking the guy's neck, he removed the chains from Damon with one pull, and Damon hurried over to me to give me some of his blood.

Once my ribs, lip, and forehead had healed, I got up and was helped back to the couch, still feeling a bit sleepy from the sedative they injected in me.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Kindda… but… Jules is still out there. We need to find Tyler and stop him from going with her," I said. "And… oh, what about Mr. Saltzman? He's dead!"

I looked at the dead corpse in front of me and was on the verge of crying, while neither Damon nor Elijah seemed affected by Mr. Saltzman's death.

"He'll be fine. He's wearing a ring that protects him from being killed by supernatural beings," Damon said and turned his focus back to me even though _he_ was the one who was still bleeding and who needed help. "I'm sorry they hurt you. I'm _so_ going to kill Jules for doing this!"

I smiled weakly and helped him getting the torture device off his neck, while Elijah left with the moonstone again. Then Damon began cleaning up the mess and getting rid of the bodies, while I tried to wake up Mr. Saltzman. He woke up after about 10-15 minutes as Damon was talking with Bonnie on the phone and I helped him get up.

I called Nathan as well, because I wanted him to know what had happened and to look out for Jules. Nathan wasn't happy about this. He was pissed and wanted me to get home immediately, but I was too scared to leave this house. Luckily, Nathan agreed to let me sleep at Damon's place, but only if I came home early the next morning.

My body was still feeling sore and so was Damon's body, so we went early to bed. But before Damon undressed, he called Stefan to let him know of what had happened too. Stefan didn't seem that happy about it and I guessed that Elena was probably worried for her friends now.

I too was worried for her, because they were far away from here and therefore couldn't help if something happened. My worries didn't exactly disappear either when Damon told me that Stefan and Elena were attacked by a werewolf too. I became extremely worried when he told me that Tyler had been helping the werewolf. But he also told me that Tyler regretted doing it and that he just wanted to get away from all of this. I understood him perfectly. Sometimes I wanted move again, but I knew that you didn't get better by running away.

"This was not how I planned our afternoon to go," Damon said as he hung up and pulled his bloody shirt off. I began undressing too or more likely Damon undressed me, and he distracted me from the soreness by kissing me gently on my bare shoulders. I loved the feeling and just relaxed, while his fingertips moved gently down my arms, pushing slowly down my body. "You like that, don't you?"

I nodded unintentionally and suddenly realized what he exactly said to me. I quickly spun around and glared at him with one raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Damon, we were almost killed and you act pervy?" I asked incredulously.

Damon pulled me close to him and gently stroked my cheek with his right hand. Of course he wasn't going to change. This was Damon Salvatore. The notorious lady-killer and vampire Casanova, who had been around for… how old was Damon exactly?

"How old _are_ you anyway? You know, plus the years you've been a vampire." I said.

Damon seemed a tad surprised by that question, but he took me up in his arms and placed me on his bed instead, then pulled his pants down and joined me under the warm blanket.

"Normally, I don't like talking about my age, but since you _are_ sleeping half-naked next to me tonight, then I'm going to tell you," he said and slipped his arm around me to tug me closer to him. I rested my head on his strong shoulders and teasingly touched those perfect abs of his. "I'm 168 years old."

I looked incredulously at Damon, trying to figure out when he exactly was born. "So you were born in the 19th century?"

He nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead, making me rest my head on his shoulder again. God… I was dating a 168 years old vampire… It felt so odd, but kindda cool too.

"I used to a soldier for the Confederacy during the Civil War," he said. "I was sent home early though, but before I left Mystic Falls I met this girl, who looks just like Elena, named Katherine Pierce. Stefan and I… we both fought for her affection, but she didn't want only one of us. She toyed with both of us and we ended up turning against each other."

I knew that this story wasn't something he shared with every girl he met, because I could see the sadness in his eyes when he talked about his human life. But I didn't want him to think about the past and defiantly not when the past was 1864.

"She sounds like a bitch, that Katherine…" I said, trying to cheer Damon up.

It worked.

He chuckled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I didn't care about the soreness right now and just wanted to feel Damon's body close to mine again. We kissed passionately that night, rolled teasingly around – fighting for who should be on top – and once in a while an unintended moan escaped my lips, but I… I couldn't do it. I couldn't let him be my first and ended up pushing him down from his bed when it got too hot and steamy.

"I-I'm sorry, Damon," I panted and helped him back under the blanket. "I just can't. Not now."

"It's okay… I have all of eternity to wait for you," Damon said, smirking and winking teasingly. "Come here, wolfie!"

He pulled me back into his warm embrace and this time we just enjoyed each other's presence. I did have something to tell to Damon though. Something I feared that he wouldn't reply too. But when I opened my mouth to say those three important words, Damon beat me to it and said something else that made me a bit calmer.

"I'm never letting anyone hurt you again, Mia. You have my word," he said and gave me another kiss on my sore forehead. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening carefully to every word he said now. "I really don't want to lose a wonderful girl like you."


	15. The Dinner Party

**A/N: Hii, here's chapter 15! :D**

**Thx for the lovely reviews, I hope you like it, and please review! ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

**Mia's POV:**

This time I woke up alone in Damon's bed by the sound of someone walking around downstairs. I feared that it was more werewolves, so I quickly put on one of Damon's shirts and grabbed a lamp to protect myself with before I snuck out of the bedroom and carefully walked down the stairs. I suddenly heard the footsteps stop and stopped dead in my own track as well.

"God, you look hot doing that!" someone suddenly said, causing my heart to skip a beat and my hands to let go of the lamp.

I didn't hear a loud crash though, but I did hear a familiar chuckle and quickly spun around to see who I thought it was. Damon. Just good old Damon. He was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped tightly around his waist and all I could think off was "_please let the towel fall down_", which I really didn't mean to think. It was just a reflex from seeing such a steaming wet and muscular body.

"Now _you're_ just taunting me," I said and finally removed my eyes from him. I went back upstairs with Damon and we got dressed, then went back downstairs to get some breakfast. "Why are you up this early anyway?"

Damon chuckled now and took a sip of his glass of morning blood before he said. "It's almost 11:00. If that's early for you, then I don't want to know what late is."

I blushed and hid my face in my palms, until Damon moved them away and kissed both of them. He suddenly stopped though and flashed a cocky smirk that I'd learned to recognize as the I-Just-Had-A-Great-Idea-smirk.

"Is this about killing Elijah? Because if it is, then–"

"Who told you that?" Damon interrupted, frowning now.

"I overheard you and Alaric's conversation. Are you really going to kill Elijah? Even after he helped saving us two times now?" I asked incredulously.

Damon didn't say anything now and it kindda pissed me off. Elijah was my friend and then he was just going to kill him because he had issues with him. I rolled my eyes, left the kitchen, and was about to leave the house as well, but Damon quickly stopped me.

"Mia, we can't trust him. Do you even know what he's going to do with Elena if we don't kill him? He is going to let Klaus sacrifice her, only so he can kill Klaus. He used to _work_ for Klaus. Do you really think he's telling the truth then?" he said.

Damon was kindda right about that, but he was still a friend of my family and… oh, God! I wished I was just a normal girl so I wouldn't have to worry about things like this.

"Mia, I wouldn't be doing this unless it was necessary. So please don't hate me. I'm just trying to help Elena…"

"I know, I know," I said and sighed. I slipped my arms around Damon and enjoyed the scent of his skin for a moment. "You smell nice…"

Damon chuckled and kissed me passionately, pinning me to the nearest wall. "And you _taste_ delicious…" he said, making me giggle.

"Shouldn't we eat our breakfast?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and then extended his fangs suddenly, making me wince a bit. I had never seen Damon show his fangs before, but now that he did I… I actually wasn't scared.

"I do wonder how werewolf blood taste like…" he said teasingly.

And I wondered how it felt to be bitten by a vampire. I didn't say that, but just pulled Damon closer to my exposed neck and waited for him to take a bite. He hesitated a bit, clearly surprised of that I even wanted to let him do it, but he leaned closer and sunk his fangs into my neck. I let out a squeak and had to grit my teeth for a couple of minutes to get used to the pain, but it actually wasn't that scary as I thought and Damon seemed to like the taste of my blood.

"Here," he said as he finally let go and bit his wrist. I pulled his wrist to my mouth and drank some of it even though I didn't like the taste. But my wound healed up and to remove the metallic taste of blood, I went back with Damon to the kitchen and finished my tea. "Remind me that I need to taste you more often."

I snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that! I don't think Nathan and Ethan will be so happy about it." I said and leaned back in my seat.

Damon just smirked and said. "I accept your challenge, my dear little wolfie."

I rolled my eyes and suddenly heard my cell phone vibrate on the table. The caller ID said it was Nathan, so I picked it up and answered.

"Hello, brother. Yes, I am still alive and yes, I will be home soon." I said before he could say anything.

"_Actually, I want you to stay at Damon's place, because Uncle George is coming over soon and I know that you two still… well, don't like each other that well._" Nathan said though.

He was right. I really didn't want to talk with Uncle George – not after our last argument over the phone where I got so pissed that I actually threw the phone into the wall and then smashed it even more with a lamp.

"Oh… okay. Don't tell him that I'm with Damon though. I don't think he would like to know that his niece is dating a vampire."

This made Damon smirk, but he didn't say anything. He simply finished his drink and then took our plates and cups to the dishwasher.

"_Sure, but don't do anything stupid now. We might not hate vampires, but I don't trust him yet. He kindda reminds me of this douche bag I once knew…_"

I saw Damon raise an eyebrow now, because he overheard what Nathan said. I just giggled though and continued talking with him.

"You do know that he can hear you, right?"

"_Oh yeah, I know. But he's still a douche bag!_" Nathan laughed now and I could hear Ethan laugh too in the background.

"Bye, my very strange brothers!" I hang up and turned my head back to Damon.

"You want to help me organizing a dinner party tonight?" he asked surprisingly.

"A dinner party…? With whom?" I asked.

"Oh just Rick, Jenna, Elijah, you, and I." Damon answered in a way that made me a tad suspicious.

Why would he be inviting Elijah when he wanted him dead? It didn't make any sense! Then again, a lot of things didn't make sense lately.

"You're not doing anything stupid, are you?" I asked.

"Stupid, no. Dangerous, yes. But if you don't want to join, then I'll just call Andie and–"

I kicked Damon threw my phone at Damon, because that wasn't even funny. He knew that I strongly disliked Andie and shouldn't be mentioning her name whenever I was nearby.

"But won't Jenna know that I'm dating you then?"

"Yeah… and?" I sighed. Once again Damon was right.

Besides, Jenna was going to find out about it sooner or later and it just happened to be sooner. I just hoped that whatever plan Damon had, then it wouldn't involve killing Elijah. It was too risky and how was he going to do it anyway? Elijah was an Original and I'd been told that he couldn't be killed by normal stakes.

"This will become our third date then and you know what that means, right?" Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

I blushed, but quickly shook my head. "Yesterday didn't count as a date. I even said it to you." I said.

Damon frowned now, but pulled me close to him instead and lifted me up on the kitchen counter. He placed himself between my legs and began kissing me on my neck.

"How can you be so horny all the time?" I teased, making Damon frown.

"How can you say no to sweet, passionate, and steaming hot love making with me?" he whispered temptingly in my ear.

I did have a hard time saying no to him sometimes, but I couldn't say yes either. I could only enjoy the almost-feeling and I hated it. I wanted to feel more, I wanted to truly trust Damon, and I wanted him to be that one guy I was able to let into my heart without getting my heart broken.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I'm just not ready yet. I hope you'll respect that." I said softly.

Damon looked deep into my eyes for a couple of minutes, wondering about something that seemed to worry him a bit. But he nodded understandingly and smiled a genuine smile that meant that he finally understood that I wasn't ready yet.

"I won't stop trying though," he said and continued kissing my neck. "Just stop me whenever I make you feel… uneasy."

I smiled brightly and got up on my feet on the counter, turning Damon around and making him carry me on his back. He chuckled and told me to hold on, then ran as fast as he could with his vampire speed to the dining room where we began preparing the dinner table while goofing around and enjoying our day together. It was amazing to spend just one afternoon with Damon where nothing went wrong or where we weren't attacked by werewolves.

Later on the afternoon we went to the grill where we met Jenna, Rick, and Elijah, and they were all invited to our little dinner party. Of course Elijah became suspicious of Damon's invitation, but he heard that I was going to be there too, so he said yes and promised me that we were going to have that talk I wanted.

But before I went back to the boarding house, I needed to go home and change my clothes, and Damon told me that he had to do a couple of things as well first, so we split and did what he had to do. I tried preparing which questions I needed to ask Elijah tonight. Firstly, I needed to know why the group of vampires wanted me dead, and then I needed to know why he was protecting me… well, other than the whole "_I was a friend of your parents_" explanation.

What else did I need to know? Oh, I was sure I was going to find out when I finally had the chance to ask him the questions. I just needed to be patient, focus the dinner party tonight, and if I was lucky then Damon wasn't going to do anything stupid like trying to kill Elijah, but I had a bad feeling that that was exactly what he was going to do. If he did, then I was going to hate him.

I _needed_ answers to my questions and I _needed_ to protect my brothers in case the ring didn't work.


	16. Instincts

**A/N: Hii, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I've been a busy little bee lately xD**

**But I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

**Mia's POV:**

"So you're dating Damon, huh? What happened to _he's a drunken pervert_?" Jenna asked as we placed the final plates at the dinner table.

I blushed by the thought of how much I hated Damon before and how my hatred somehow turned into passion and love. It was really, really odd. But it happened and I was happy it did, because I felt happy with Damon. He might not be that sensitive, but he could be sweet and romantic when he wanted to without making it cheesy. And those abs… God, I loved his abs! I really wondered how Damon's parents looked like and if he had inherited all those wonderful things from them.

"Mia? You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Jenna said, snapping me out of my thoughts and making me blush even more.

"I am not!" said I, feeling awfully embarrassed right now.

"She _can't_ stop thinking about me!" Damon said, smirking teasingly as he walked past me and into the study room where Rick was.

I felt my cheeks become warm and was so tempted to throw a plate at him, but I held my composure and remained calm, rolling my eyes of him instead.

"He's such a pain in the ass…" I mumbled, loud enough for Jenna to hear it and laugh.

"And you still date him? Wauw, he must be great at something since you're willing to endure his smartass comments."

God, just shoot me now (!)

I didn't comment on Jenna's remark, but just continued preparing the dinner table for our guests and hoped sincerely that Damon wasn't going to mess this up. The last thing I wanted to do was to hate him again and try ignoring him, which was pretty difficult in a town like Mystic Falls.

"How is everything going with you and your brothers?" Jenna asked worriedly. "I haven't seen much of them lately…"

"Oh-um, they're… _busy_. You know, they have to work a lot to pay the rent and stuff like that," I lied and felt bad about it immediately. I didn't like lying to people I liked like Jenna, who was almost like an aunt to me too. "How are you and Rick going? Youseem mad at him whenever he's in the same room with you."

Jenna sighed now, but she told me about how she had been feeling like Rick was hiding something from her and she had issues with Elena's biological father John, who told her all kinds of stuff to her about him. I hadn't met John yet, but I already disliked him and knew that I should keep an eye open for him. Who knew what he knew about werewolves and vampires?

"Oh, Matilda!" Damon called melodically.

I closed my eyes, shaking my head of him. He was really starting to bug me again and not in a good way. I opened my eyes again and saw a puzzled expression on Jenna's face, because she didn't recognize the name.

"He's calling for me," I groaned and walked in to the study room where Rick was too. Damon was of course having a drink, while Rick was standing with a worried expression on his face. They were up to something. Something _dangerous_ as Damon had said. "Okay Damon, seriously. What are you up to?"

Damon looked at me with a _I-Don't-Know-What-You're-Talking-About _look, but I didn't buy it. He was up to something and he was hiding it from me, because he knew that I would get pissed. Like for example killing Elijah. I glared venomously at him now.

"Fine, take a look!" he finally said and walked over to a wooden box where he had a silver dagger and some white-grayish ash. He dipped the tip of the blade in the ash and gently placed it between the bottles where it wouldn't be noticed. "I am going to kill Elijah, because he is one Original that can't be trusted."

"But Damon! You can't do that! He's a friend of my family, he–"

"He is going to let Elena be sacrificed by Klaus! You really want Elena to die?" Damon interrupted firmly.

I sighed. Of course I didn't want Elena dead, but… I needed to talk to Elijah, to hear if he really was going to let Elena die to stop Klaus, who seemed very dangerous by the way people spoke of him.

"Can't you just let me talk with him first?" I asked almost inaudible.

Damon managed to hear it though and embraced me. "Go talk with him then, but remember to tell him and Rick that the guys should go have a drink in here, while you girls go get a cup of coffee or something like that in the kitchen. You can gossip about how much you love my smoking hot body if you want to…"

I glared at Damon again and hit him on his chest before I left the study room and went back to Jenna. I came back just as Jenna had opened the door for a guy I hadn't seen before, but who looked slightly familiar. He defiantly seemed to recognize me, because the first thing that came out of his mouth was "Matilda". Even Jenna seemed confused about this, but she quickly asked him of who invited him. He quickly turned the attention back to me though and told me that he wanted to talk with me.

"Who are you?" I asked confusedly.

"John Gilbert. I'm sure you've heard about me," he said and ushered me in to the dining room where we could talk privately. "I know that you're Constantin and Elizabeth's daughter, and I know what you and your brothers are, but I'm not here to harm you. I want to warn you about getting involved with everything that's going on here in Mystic Falls."

"And why should I listen to you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, John. Why should she?" Damon said, making my heart skip a beat.

I seriously had to learn how to get used to whenever he snuck up on me. But at least he made John go away for now, so I didn't complain. However, Damon noticed that I was pretty freaked out by John's comment and pulled me close to him. I didn't know why I was feeling so irritated at him at the moment, but I was irritated enough to push him away from me and to walk out of the room. Maybe I was just stressed out? Or maybe I was irritated because I didn't know who I could trust anymore?

"Mia, what's wrong?" Jenna asked worriedly as she checked the dinner.

"I… I'm just having a difficult time trusting people lately," I said through gritted teeth and tried not to hit anyone out of frustration. "Have Elijah arrived yet?"

Jenna nodded and I saw Elijah himself walk in to the kitchen wearing one of his same old suits. I wasn't exactly in the mood of talking with anyone, but I was forced to talk with him when Jenna left us alone in the kitchen.

"You're frustrated," Elijah stated more than asked. "I assume this frustration comes from you not knowing what is going on, am I right?"

I nodded without saying anything at first and sighed heavily. "It's just… it really pisses me off that I don't know if I can trust you, my friends, Damon or even my brothers anymore. There are so many secrets and lies and… It's all very tiring, you know." I said.

"I understand you, but in the end you're the one who choose who you want to trust. I can't make you trust me by telling you that I was a friend of your parents, but I can tell you to follow your instincts for once. You usually ignore it and end up getting hurt one way or the other."

Elijah was right about that. I never followed my instincts, because I didn't want to believe whatever truth they hold about certain persons. Like my previous boyfriends or dates. But I was happy to have had this conversation with Elijah and now I just needed to figure out whom I wanted to trust.

"I'll tell you what you want to know after dinner," he said. "Let's hope Damon keeps his word and doesn't do anything stupid."

I nodded in agreement and went back to the dining room with him. Damon seemed a tad worried of me by the way he looked at me when I entered the room. I didn't say anything to him though, but just sat down next to Jenna at the dinner table and waited as the guys brought the dinner to us.

The next hour I spent thinking hard about what I needed to do and of whom I should trust, while the others talked with each other and came with small hints of what was going on between them. I felt bad for Jenna and wanted to tell her what was going on, but I probably only knew the half of what really went on in little Mystic Falls.

"Mia, I heard that your uncle George is in town," John suddenly said and turned everybody's attention to me. I looked up from my almost untouched dinner and merely shrugged by his comment. I didn't want to have anything to do with my uncle right now or ever again. "Did you know that I used to go to the same school as he and your mother?"

So _that_ was how he knew me! I didn't show that I was surprised, but just shook my head and slurped down my third glass of red wine. I was starting to get pretty drunk and the others probably knew that by watching how eagerly I'd emptied my glass for its content. Last time I got this drunk I passed out for a couple of hours and woke up in the hospital. I didn't need a lot of alcohol to get drunk and I hated it sometimes.

"Maybe you should continue with the dessert," Jenna suggested and everyone nodded. "Mia, will you please help me take this to the kitchen?"

I nodded and got up, stumbling a bit because I maybe had too much to drink. But I remembered to suggest that the guys should take their drinks in to the study room, while Jenna and I got us a cup of coffee and tea. I needed something other than alcohol right now, but at the same time I wanted to forget what was going on. But before Elijah left the room, he pulled me away for a second and told me to lay off the wine from now off, so I was forced to get myself a cup of tea.

"Mia, are you okay?" Jenna asked worriedly. "You emptied three glasses of wine already!"

"I'm… Okay okay, I'm _not_ fine. I feel horrible and I really just want to go home, but that I can't even do because my strict uncle is in town!" I said and sighed. "I'm sorry, Jenna. I think it's for the better if I leave. Tell Damon I'm sorry."

I left the kitchen and didn't bother to say anything to neither Damon nor Elijah, who had returned to the dining room. Damon tried to stop me, but for once I was faster and managed to leave the house without being stopped. I ran as fast as I could away from there and called for a cab that could pick me up. I wasn't going home though. I needed to get away from everyone, so I just spent all the money I had and drove as far as they would get me.

Where I was going to end up, I didn't know. But I needed to get away for a couple of hours, to be alone with my thoughts, and begin listening to my instincts. Elijah said it himself. I needed to make the choice of whom I wanted to trust and whom I didn't. I knew that I defiantly didn't trust John, but what about the others? What about… Damon? Could I trust him?

There was only one way to find out. I had to ask him a couple of questions when I came back and the same went for the others.

Especially Elijah.


	17. Walking On Air

**A/N: Hii, here's chapter 17! :D**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! :)**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

**Mia's POV:**

The cab driver set me off in the middle of nowhere, but I quickly found a beach nearby where I could sit alone with my thoughts for a while. Sadly, my cell phone had very poor reception, so I couldn't send a text or call anyone without losing the connection. I could use my phone to _something_ though – namely to listen to songs and that was what I did. I took my shoes and socks off, lied down on the cold sand, and just put a song on as I watched the beautiful stars shine brightly in the sky tonight.

A part of me was happy that I'd left Mystic Falls for a couple of hours, because I really did need to clear my head before I could start focusing on listening to my instincts. However, right now the only thing my instincts told me to do was to relax and enjoy my time alone. And that was exactly what I did. I placed my hands behind my head, stretched my legs out, and quietly sang along to _Walking On Air_ by Kerli, allowing the song's lyrics to fully soothing my troubled mind.

"_There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place/Little creepy town in a little creepy world/Little creepy girl with her little creepy face/Saying funny things that you have never heard. Do you know what it's all about/Are you brave enough to figure out/Know that you could set your world on fire/If you are strong enough to leave your doubts. Feel it, breath it, believe it/and you'll be walking on air/Go try, go fly, so high/and you'll be walking on air. Feel this; unless you kill it/Go on, and you're forgiven/I knew that, I could feel that/I feel like, I am walking on air…_"

You never truly listened to the lyrics of a song you liked until you sang it aloud to yourself somewhere private where no one where to disturb you. I stopped singing though, because a thought hit me. I couldn't let truly go of my doubts and worries by lying here. I needed to wash them away – literally!

Therefore, I quickly got up, removed all of my clothes, and just jumped into the water without thinking or worrying about a thing in the world. It was completely deliberating and just what I needed. I didn't worry about how freezing cold the water was or if anyone was going to see me naked, but I just dived into the darkness of the water and let it consume all my worries, all my doubts, and especially my anger that seemed to spark a lot lately.

But I couldn't always stay in my little fantasy world and avoid everything negative forever, so I began swimming back to shore and stepped out of the cold water, only to find a worried Damon standing at my clothes and staring blankly at me as if I'd done something completely psychotic. In a way I had, but I needed to do this. I needed to clear my mind someway and this was the only way I could think of – even if it was the most stupid thing in the world that I could do.

"You. Are. Insane." was the only thing Damon said before he tossed his jacket to me and picked up my wet clothes.

Waves had completely soaked not only my clothes, but also my beloved cell phone. But I didn't say anything and just followed Damon back to his blue Camaro convertible. He handed me a blanket once we got inside and turned on the heater, so I wouldn't catch a cold, but I had a bad feeling that I was going to do that anyway.

"I'm not even going to comment on why you did that," Damon said firmly, his eyes locked on the dark road. "I understand that you're pissed at me, but-but seriously! What the hell were you thinking?"

Nothing. I was thinking absolutely nothing. But it felt like I was walking on air for a moment and I would never regret what I did. I needed to feel this deliberation, because I'd been caged in like wolves that had been removed from their natural habitat had.

"Mia, are you even listening to me?" Damon said, making me turn my full attention to him.

"I miss my parents…" I said unintentionally, meaning to say something completely different from what I did say.

Damon frowned now and stared at me for a moment with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite figure out what meant. It was a mixture of anxiousness and doubt.

"Did you kill Elijah?" I asked – this time intentionally.

Damon nodded and seemed a little worried of how I would respond to that. I'd learned that I could trust Elijah, but if they wanted to kill Elijah, then… well, then I couldn't do much about it. But it finally succeeded them and I sure hoped that this meant that Elena wasn't in danger any longer. Though, did this mean that my brothers and I were more in danger now?

"Mia, I–"

"I need some time alone, Damon," I interrupted. "I hope you understand. You can set me off at my apartment."

Damon didn't say anything now. He understood what I meant by "I need some time alone", but as much as it hurt for me to say it, then it was true. I also needed to focus on protecting my brothers now that he had killed Elijah. The only one who knew the truth about why I was in danger.

When we finally arrived at my apartment, I quickly changed to my wet clothes, and stepped out of the car. I was about to hand Damon back his beloved leather jacket, but he drove off without saying a word and left me standing alone outside in the dark streets. I sighed heavily and went inside where I saw my uncle George sit on the couch with my brothers. I didn't say anything to him, but just walked past them and made my way to the bathroom to take a nice, warm and long shower.

I might be back in Mystic Falls, but I was feeling anything but good. It felt like I had gone emotionally numb, while the physical sensations remained. When I'd finished the shower and walked out of the bathroom again, I was quickly stopped by Uncle George, who didn't look particularly happy. Then again… when was he ever happy whenever I was around? I was the one who always got in trouble and who never listened to anything he told me. Nathan's years as a rebel, were nothing compared to all the years where I constantly stood up to him and told him over and over again that he was never going to replace my parents.

"Matilda," he said in a firm tone that almost sounded like a growl. I didn't remove my eyes from his green ones, but I stayed where I was with crossed arms and waited for him to either move or begin scolding me. "You're coming home with me. Now."

I glanced over at Nathan and Ethan and the guilty look on their faces revealed to me that they were the ones who had told him to come, because they thought they were protecting me better this way.

Great (!) Now I couldn't even trust my own brothers.

Who could I trust in this town? Elijah was apparently dead, Tyler had left with Jules, and Damon… let's just face it. He wasn't the type to settle down with one girl and have a serious relationship. I couldn't even trust Elena, Bonnie, Caroline or Stefan, because they were working with Damon.

I had no one left.

"No way! I'm not staying one more minute here. I can't trust _anyone_ anymore!" I snarled and quickly snuck past my uncle, then headed out of the apartment as fast as I could.

There was no place for me to go, no friends I could turn to for help, and defiantly no other family to contact, so I just walked through the streets with no thought at all of where I should go. It was odd how my life went so wrong so quickly when I came to this town. I mean, I didn't exactly have a perfect life before, but it was much better than being lost and lonely like I was now.

"You must be Mia, right?" a familiar voice said as I passed by an alley.

I frowned and stopped, then turned to see Elena step out of the alley with a smug grin on her face that was very unlike Elena to have.

"Elena?" I asked worriedly, but she smirked brighter and stepped closer to me.

"Wrong. I'm Katherine. I believe you've heard about me from the Salvatore brothers," she said and I froze. What the hell was Katherine doing here? I thought she was compelled to stay in a tomb somewhere here in Mystic Falls, unless… unless Elijah's death allowed her to get out. I tried leaving, but Katherine quickly stood before me. "I've heard that you've broken little Damon's heart and as much as I don't care about his feelings, then I need _you_ to stay in town. You don't have anywhere to go anyway, so… just do me the favor and stay."

I snorted. "Yeah, because I should _really_ be listening to you – the person whose been trying to save her own ass for centuries. I've heard about you Katherine and I couldn't be more uninterested in what you and everyone else have to say! If I want to leave this town then I'm doing it!"

I walked past Katherine, but she grabbed my wrist and pinned me hard to the wall with my hand twisted behind my back. I growled loudly and tried fighting back, but she was much stronger than I expected. She did live way before Damon and Stefan were even born…

"_Mia_, you're going to listen to me and let me tell you why," Katherine said firmly. "I know a lot about you and your family's dark secrets, and I especially know why vampires want you dead. I can tell you so much: they're _not_ trying to kill you because you're werewolves."

Katherine finally let go of me and I rubbed my arm for a moment, wondering of what this dark secret really was. Elijah knew it too, so maybe it had something to do with everything that was going on. I might not be able to trust Katherine, but she knew something I needed to know and I was going to find out what it was – even I had to stay and risk meeting my pissed off uncle again.

"Now, follow me and I'll find you a place to stay for now. But I strongly suggest that you don't tell your brothers about where you are. They're hiding a lot more than they're telling you. Especially, your uncle George."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Whoa-? How do you know that? How do you even know _me_?"

Katherine cocked her head a bit and smiled mischievously. "Let's just say that I've run into your family a couple of times many years ago. Before you were even born."

I didn't ask Katherine any more questions, but simply followed her to the motel I'd stayed at when I first arrived in Mystic Falls. She compelled the manager to let me stay here for free and told me that she would visit me soon. I wasn't too happy about having to stay here, but at least I was safe… sort of.

After Katherine left the motel, I undressed to my underwear, and blocked the door with the dresser and two chairs (just in case someone tried to hurt me). I still had Damon's leather jacket in my possession and wondered if I should deliver it to his home and then leave, give it to him personally or… well, just keep it. I thought about it for a while – a lot longer than needed to with a decision like this one – and ended up choosing to deliver it.

Next week.

I was sure that Damon could survive without it for a week and it was only until I'd gotten some new clothes. Right now I only had my jogging pants, my camisole, and a thin purple shirt over it. I wondered whether Damon had left it purposely or if he was just too "heartbroken" – as Katherine said to me – to be in my presence for more than five minutes. I hoped that the last scenario wasn't the case, because I never meant to break Damon's heart. I… loved him – even though I still couldn't get myself to trust him enough to let him sleep with me.

God… I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have said it like that to him. Like we were breaking up permanently. I just needed a break to figure out what was going on and whom I could trust. But it was probably too late for me to take it back. He probably-no, he _defiantly_ hated me now.


	18. The Truth

**A/N: Hiii! So my summer vacation has finally begun, which means that I will have more time to update - YAY! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Btw, next chappie will be up later today! 8D**

Chapter 18:

**Mia's POV:**

The sound of someone knocking hard on the door woke me up in the morning. I groaned and hid my head under the pillow, trying to ignore whoever was disturbing my sleep. But the person somehow got inside anyway and pulled the blanket off me, then yanked me out of the bed.

I yawned and rubbed my tired eyes before I glared at Katherine, who stood in front of me with a bag with bagels and a cup of coffee for the seventh time this week. I took the bagels and let her have my coffee. I had been staying at the motel for a week now and hated it. There was nothing to do, I wasn't allowed to leave, and Katherine wouldn't tell me much.

But now she was here and I had a good feeling that she was going to tell me something today. So I tried not to bicker with her again like we always did whenever she visited me.

"Good morning to you too," Katherine said teasingly and sat down at the table in the small kitchenette. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not exactly… " I said and sighed. "Couldn't you have come a little… later?"

Katherine laughed, but shook her head. She took a sip of the coffee since I didn't want it and then continued. "Your brothers and uncle have been searching for you all night. They even came here, but thanked to me the manager didn't tell that you were here."

I snorted. "Oh, so I should thank you for keeping me locked up in a crappy motel room?"

"Yes, you should. If your uncle finds you, then you will never see your little lover boy or friends," Katherine smirked and took another sip of the coffee. "But I assume you have some questions for me, correct?"

I nodded and stretched a bit, then sat down at the chair next to her and tried figuring out what I should ask her first.

"Yesterday you said that my family has a dark secret… What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Well… let me explain it this way. You have some very… notorious ancestors, but the two young men you call your brothers are not as strongly related to these ancestors as you are."

I frowned, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about. "Why aren't Nathan and Ethan as strongly related to my ancestors? And who are these… notorious ancestors?"

"You sure you want to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Katherine asked, smirking devilishly.

I nodded. Of course I wanted to know the whole truth, because if I knew what the truth was then I would know who to trust.

"Fine, but you're going to wish that I didn't tell you this. Mia, you were adopted by your uncle Constantin. He and his wife took you in after your biological parents died right after your birth…"

My eyes widened and for a moment I actually wished that she hadn't told me this, but I needed to know the truth. Even if it hurt. So I let Katherine continue and just listened carefully to every word she said.

"Your parents were killed, because of who your ancestors are. Your ancestors have been hunted down one by one and killed too. And you want to know why?"

I nodded, but I feared what she was going to say now, because I had a very bad feeling of why I was wanted dead by so many vampires, but I didn't want to hear it.

"To make a long story short, then you're the last descendant of Klaus himself."

Whoa–? Was she freakin' serious? Was I… Could I…? No, it couldn't be true! I couldn't be… _related_ to him! He was a monster and a cold-hearted murderer, and…

"How can I be related to him when he's a vampire?" I asked confusedly.

"He _isn't_ a vampire. He's a hybrid. A long time ago his vampire mother cheated on her husband with a werewolf and well… hence Klaus was born. He must have knocked some girl up before he was cursed and this girl just happened to be a werewolf herself. So you can see why vampires want you dead and why Elijah has been protecting you."

Dear God… I should never have asked for the truth. The truth was too hard to digest and all I wanted to do know was to hide myself under the blanket.

"But how do you know all of this?" I asked, trying to take my attention away from the fact that I was a descendant of Klaus – the oldest and most evil _hybrid_ alive.

"I once lived with Klaus and Elijah. I overheard their conversations and stayed with your great-great-grand parents for a while. I promised them that I would protect any of their descendants if they helped me from being killed by Klaus. I trust this deal is still… active?"

I nodded even though I had no clue of how I was going to protect her from Klaus. But right now she was the only one I could remotely trust and unlike Elijah, then she told me the truth. The whole truth. But hopefully I wasn't going to meet Klaus and even if I did… well, then I wouldn't want to stay in the same room with him for more than five seconds.

"So this is why I have such a temper?" I asked. "Because I'm the descendant of a hybrid?"

Katherine nodded. "And I'm sure you're going to turn into quite a monster if you trigger your curse."

Great… no pressure at all (!)

"I need to tell this to Damon," I said and got up to leave, but Katherine grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, then said. "No, you are _not_. He and the others cannot know about this."

"But–"

"No, buts. Don't force me to compel you to forget it."

I sighed and crossed my arms stubbornly, but Katherine wouldn't budge. She just finished her coffee, told me to stay here all afternoon, and then left. Of course I didn't stay, because I needed to deliver Damon's jacket. I'd actually grown kindda fond of it and I loved how it smelled like… well, _him_.

However, the more I thought about Damon, the harder it got for me to stay away from him, so I was going to leave the only thing that reminded me constantly of him, but just without actually being seen by him.

But I eventually ended up at the boarding house and to my luck Damon's car wasn't there, which meant that I was safe to deliver his jacket without being seen. Or so I thought until I suddenly heard a car drive up to the boarding house, just as I had placed Damon's jacket on the doorstep and was about to leave.

I sighed in relief when I saw that it was just Elena, but groaned when I saw that Stefan was with her. They'd probably been wondering where I'd been all week, but I had no intentions in staying and having a chat with them, so I quickly began running away. Of course Stefan being a vampire and all, he quickly stopped me.

"Mia, where have you been? We've been so worried for you! Damon–"

"I know, I know, I broke his heart, but I can't stay. I'm sorry. I promised Kat–um…" I bit my lip and felt my cheeks become rosy, but Stefan could figure out what I was about to say.

"You've been talking with Katherine?" he asked suspiciously.

I shook my head and tried to leave, but Stefan grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Elena soon joined him and made sure that I didn't leave either.

"What did she say to you?" Stefan asked worriedly.

"I… can't say. I promised not to, but please just let me leave. I don't want to run into Damon." I answered.

"Mia, if you're mad at us for killing Elijah, then we're sorry. We didn't know that he was protecting you and your brothers." Elena said.

You mean, my _cousins_. I didn't say that, because I promised too that I wouldn't tell anyone about that either. And I hardly believed that they would help me if I told them that I was related to Klaus, so right now I had to keep my promise and hopefully Katherine would keep her word as well.

"Mia, please! Don't go. We know that you're scared and don't trust us, but he really just want to help you and we need your help too," Elena said though. "Damon needs you."

Oh, she just _had_ to use the Damon-card! I sighed heavily and thought about saying no, but my instincts told me to do otherwise. They told me that I could trust Elena and Stefan, so I chose to follow my instincts this time and went inside with them. They told me what had happened the last few days.

Apparently, Dr. Martin and his son were dead, because they heard about Elijah's death and wanted to wake him up somehow, but then Luka died accidentally and Dr. Martin wanted revenge. Elena also told me that Damon had been drinking a lot more than usual lately and whenever they mentioned my name, he would either become angry or try convincing them that he couldn't care less about me.

It did hurt that Damon was acting that way, but I still loved him and wanted to be able to trust him like he trusted me. But I wondered how Damon was going to respond when he returned and saw me in the flesh in his home

To pass my time I got something proper to eat and talked with Elena about how hectic both our lives had been lately. She had her own problems and told me that her biological vampire mother Isobel had returned as well and made Jenna angry at Elena, because she hadn't told her that she knew that Isobel was alive. And then to make it even more complicated, then Isobel was also Rick's supposedly late wife, so Jenna was angry at Rick too for keeping secrets from her.

Poor Jenna… It must be really hard for her too to trust people lately. I understood how she felt and still had some trust issues with my own family. I simply couldn't believe that for 17 years my brothers-no _cousins_ had lied to me and made believe that I was their sister. It didn't exactly make me feel better that both my adoptive _and_ biological parents were dead. I felt so responsible for their death and kindda wished that the vampires had killed me instead of my parents to begin with.

"God, I need a shower!" I said, wanting to wash all of my worries away again. "May I borrow yours? The shower at the place I'm staying at doesn't work."

Stefan nodded and Elena told me that I could borrow some of her clothes, while the dirty clothes I was wearing right now was being washed. It did smell a bit, so went upstairs to Damon's bathroom, because I remembered that he had a pretty big bathtub and filled it up with warm water and soap while my dirty clothes was in the washing machine.

"Katherine, you bitch! Are you in my bathroom again?" I heard Damon say all of a sudden.

I froze. He was here and… wait a minute! Katherine had _been_ in his bathroom? Oh, that little bitch…


	19. Hangover

**A/N: Hiii! :D **

**Here's chapter 19! **

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

**Mia's POV:**

Damon entered his bathroom before I could hide under the water and the bubbles and seemed completely baffled to see me naked in his bathtub. I would be pretty baffled too if I were him, but I wasn't the only one who deserved to be scolded. Katherine had been in his bathroom and… well, I didn't need to be a genius to figure out what that meant. They did have a past after all, so it would be very strange if they hadn't _done_ it.

"Well… um… this is very awkward," I said to break the awkward and tense silence between us. Damon didn't take his eyes away from me though. He began stripping down instead right in front of me as he added. "And it's going become a lot more awkward!"

I quickly moved and closed my eyes as Damon joined me in the bathtub. I tried figuring out what the hell was wrong with him, but then I noticed that he was completely wasted and feared what he was going to do. I knew how… promiscuous Damon could be when he got drunk.

"You're wasted, Damon." I stated, but he just nodded and chuckled.

"And you're not real, but here we are." Damon said teasingly and began leaning towards me.

Did he think he was dreaming? Or maybe hallucinating? I didn't know, but I really didn't want to stick around to find out, so I pushed Damon away and quickly jumped out of the bathtub, then covered my body with a towel and grabbed the clothes Elena let me borrow.

"Oh, are you leaving me again now?" Damon said and groaned.

I tried leaving the bathroom, but Damon quickly stopped me and pinned me to the wall, standing completely naked in front of me and dripping wet. I tried hard not to look down and not to scream too. I was scared that he was so drunk that he would actually hurt me.

"Damon, please! Let go of me!" I begged.

"But we're just starting to have fun, Mia! I thought you liked that…" Damon said and bared his fangs at me.

My eyes widened in shock, but I quickly pushed him away and slapped him so hard that he woke up from whatever dream-like state he had been in. He looked confusedly at me, but then quickly grabbed a towel for himself and put it around his waist before he said anything.

"Mia… what are you doing here?" he asked.

I tried to keep the tears in, but I missed him so much. So I instead of answering I just hugged him tightly and could feel that he had missed me too.

"Please forgive me Damon. I… I never meant to break your heart. I just… I needed to find out what was going on on my own. And I did." I said.

Damon tried to say something, but tightened his jaw instead and wiped the tears off my cheeks, then pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I love you, Damon. I really do. But… there is something I need to ask you," I took a deep breath and then asked. "Did you sleep with Katherine while I was gone?"

Damon frowned, which made me blush rapidly. He clearly _hadn't_ slept with Katherine. But then why had she taken a shower in his bathroom?

"No, why would I sleep with her? Did she say that we–"

"No, I just… Forget it. Sorry. I'm so confused lately. But you do forgive me, right?"

He smirked now and said softly. "Only if you join me in the tub again…"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head of him. "You perv!"

"Oh, but you _love_ it! C'mon, I want to take a good look at your body this time!"

Dear God, he was even more pervy when he was drunk! But I was happy that he wanted to forgive me and didn't hate me for doing what I did. He did miss me a lot though… maybe a little too much for my liking and even though Damon didn't try anything while we were taking a bath together, then I did and it surprised not only Damon, but also me. I just missed him so freakin' much and wanted to be close to him without actually making love with him… _yet_. I got what I wished for; because we ended up making out in the standalone tub and it… it got kindda steamy.

"Why must you taunt me so much?" Damon moaned in my ear.

I giggled and began kissing him gently on his neck. I couldn't believe that we were actually doing this, but here we were and it felt… good. Well, as good as it could get to make out with your vampire boyfriend, who had no clue of that I was the descendant of Klaus himself.

"Mia? Are you in here?" we heard Elena say outside and I blushed.

I _was_ sitting on Damon's lap and making out with him… "Yes, and we do not wish to be disturbed!" Damon yelled, making me blush even more.

"Oh my God… I did not need to hear _that_!" Elena said and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Damon waited until she'd left the hallway before he continued kissing me and pulled me closer to him, but this time I chose to leave the bathtub and put a towel around my body, because we really should be going downstairs. We couldn't sit in the bathtub all day and make out. Well, in Damon's world we could, but my skin was starting to get wrinkly anyway.

"Damon, are you still… um, drunk?" I asked worriedly.

Damon got out of the tub and stood in front of me, wearing nothing at all, but still smirking teasingly, which I took as a yes.

"Why do you ask?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just wondering. Now get your clothes on and get to sleep, you fool! Besides… you've got nothing to be proud of…" I answered teasingly, making Damon frown.

I left his bedroom with my new clothes and went in to another bedroom get dressed without being disturbed by Damon or his ridiculous yummy body.

After drying my hair I then went back to him and noticed that he had passed out in his bed. I gave him a single kiss on his forehead, covered his body with his blanket, and then went downstairs to Elena and Stefan, feeling much happier and safer than I was before. I belonged here with Damon. I now knew that and I wasn't going to make any stupid decisions again.

"I'm sorry about that," I said as I walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Elena. "He's pretty wasted, so I put him to sleep."

"Thanks," Stefan said and sighed weakly. "Did you get to talk with him?"

I nodded. "Though, I'm unsure of how much he'll remember when he wakes up with a splittin' headache! He thought he was dreaming when he first saw me."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll remember most of it," Elena said, still blushing a bit from when Damon said that we didn't want to be disturbed. "But you can stay here until you've sorted things out with your brothers. Right, Stefan?"

Stefan nodded and smiled kindly. "But what did happen between you and your brothers? We only heard that you became angry at your uncle and took off."

"Oh, um… about that, then… I kindda found out that I was adopted. They're not my brothers. They're my cousins." I said.

I didn't think that Katherine would have anything against me for telling them that. Stefan and Elena defiantly seemed more worried for me now, but Elena could kindda relate to how I felt, because she had gone through almost the exact same thing – she just wasn't related to Klaus and werewolf.

"I'm sorry to hear that… did you find out if your real parents are still alive?" Elena asked worriedly.

I nodded and sighed. "They're dead too. Killed by vampires as well soon after I was born."

Elena sighed too, but sat with me the rest of the day and just talked with me. I needed to talk with her about most of the things that were going on lately and I knew that she of all persons would understand how I felt. She too was under a lot of pressure and stress. But we both had a special someone in our lives who could take the stress and the worries away – even if it was only for an hour.

Therefore, I chose to spent my night in Damon's bed and slept next to him, preparing myself mentally for when he would wake up with a nasty hangover and begin remembering what we did today. Well, I didn't mind if he forgot the bathtub part, because that was… a bit embarrassing to think of now.

The night went surprisingly good and for once I slept all night without waking up from a nightmare like I'd done all week. But Damon was still sleeping heavily in the morning when I woke up and didn't even wake up when I sat down on top of him. I wasn't giving up that easily though. I looked for a letter opener instead and used it to cut my fingertip, then allowed a drop of blood to fall down in his mouth.

"Blood!" Damon suddenly exclaimed and bit my wrist before I could stop him.

I didn't pull away, but let him drink some of my blood, until I began feeling light-headed. Damon soon realized that it was me and before I could react, he was suddenly on top of me and pinning me to the mattress with a worried expression on his face that I couldn't figure out what meant.

"Mia…" He frowned now, but suddenly seemed thoughtful and then kissed me without saying a word. I smiled and put my arms around him. "God, I have a nasty hangover!"

Damon moved back to his side of the mattress, pinching his bridge of his nose a bit and trying to endure the horrible headache he was feeling right now.

"I didn't know vampires had hangovers," I teased, making him smile weakly for a moment and look at me. "How much do you remember from yesterday?"

"Well… I remember finding you in my bathroom and… the rest is kindda gone right now, but I'm guessing that you finally trust me again since you came back."

I nodded and kissed him on his forehead, then forced him to lie down on the mattress again. "Well, just to refresh your memory, then I said that I love you."

Damon stared at me now – partly amazed and partly confused. I wondered if he had the same feelings for me. I hoped he did.

"Matilda Lupei… you are one strange girl," Damon said, smirking teasingly as he pulled me down to lie closely next to him. "First you hate me, then you fall for me, after that you run away, and now you love me. How is that?"

I giggled and said. "I don't know. I just do and… it feels great."

"Of course it does! You've fallen _hard_ for the eternal stud..." He chuckled, but then smiled and said. "But I love you too, Mia."


	20. Burning Hot Bullet

**A/N: Hii, yes here is another chappie today! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

**Mia's POV:**

I watched as Damon buttoned his black shirt and then ran his hand through his dark and messy morning hair. I defiantly missed watching him get dressed… oh, god now I was starting to sound like Damon. I heard him chuckle a bit and immediately thought that he was chuckling of me, which I soon found out that he actually _was._ My cheeks had turned rosy once again.

"I bet you imagined me naked…" said Damon, walking over to me and calmly pressing me back down onto his bed. "If you really want to see me naked, then just say so."

I had to laugh now. "Oh, I _have_ seen you naked and like I said yesterday, then you've got nothing impressive going on!" I teased.

Damon raised an eyebrow and flashed a playful smirk. "Is that so, _wolfie_?" he asked.

I smiled brightly and nodded, but before Damon could kiss me, we heard the sound of Stefan calling for him. He groaned, but whispered those three sweet words and told me to wait, while he went downstairs. I sat up properly and pushed a stray of hair behind my ear, listening very carefully to the conversation downstairs. I might not be a vampire or real werewolf yet, but I still had a good sense of hearing and I heard Katherine's name being mentioned.

Worried of that Katherine was here, I snuck out of Damon's bedroom and tried sneaking out of the house as well, until I felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly was slammed hard against the front door. It was Katherine and she did not look pleased.

"I told you to stay in your motel room," she said firmly and let go of me. I turned around and rubbed my sore shoulder a bit. "How hard is it for you to follow one order?"

"What difference does it make if I'm here or in a motel room? Damon and the others will help protecting me." I snarled.

Katherine leaned closer to me – so close that I could smell the metallic scent from her mouth. "It makes a hell of a difference. Especially to you, Mia."

"Go to hell, Katherine!" Damon snarled and yanked her away from me, then pushed her hard against the wall with one hand.

But Katherine just turned her gaze back to me again and said. "You can forget about our deal if you're choosing to stay here with them."

I rolled my eyes of her, but luckily she left and they all turned to me as if I held the answer to the million dollar question.

"Care to tell us which deal she was talking about?" Damon asked a tad annoyed.

"I… I met Katherine a week ago and she told me that my great-great grandparents helped her once and she promised to help any of their descendants, which would then be me. I agreed to help her if she helped protecting me, but… as you just witnessed, then our deal is called off now." I answered.

Damon frowned for a moment, but then nodded and handed me another one of his leather jackets, because we had to go. He wouldn't say where, but it seemed that Elena and Stefan already knew where we were heading. I followed Damon outside to his car and then drove with him to both Bonnie and Elena's home to pick up Bonnie and Jeremy. I wondered just where we were going, because I hadn't heard anything about any trips that involved Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or what?" I asked impatiently as we drove up to another part of the town near the woods.

"We're going to the sight of a massacre where a lot of witches once were burned to death." Damon said nonchalantly.

My eyes widened and I felt a shiver go down my spine. "Well, that sounds… nice. But why are you here in the first place? Are we looking for something?"

Bonnie smiled weakly, then said. "You could say that… I'm going to try harnessing the witches' power and hopefully their power will be strong enough to kill Klaus."

Klaus… my very notorious ancestor and the archenemy number one. I didn't say anything else until we parked the car nearby and began walking towards the place. I could hear my stomach growl a bit as we walked and of course this caught Damon's attention. He probably felt a little guilty of not letting me even have breakfast, while _I_ was his breakfast.

"After we're done I'll take you out for dinner," he said and smirked teasingly. "Just… consider this the beginning of an awesome date with yours truly."

"Awesome date? I think not," I teased. "If it had been an awesome date, then you would have already bought me dinner."

Damon's smirked widened and he leaned down to kiss me for a moment, while Bonnie and Jeremy continued walking in front of us. I completely forgot about the hunger and just put my arms around him as I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We stayed where we were and kissed for a couple of minutes, until we heard Jeremy cough loudly to get our attention. I blushed, while Damon remained calm and simply kept walking as if we hadn't just been caught kissing.

"So you're officially a couple?" Bonnie asked me quietly.

I nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed that they really saw us kissing. I wasn't that fond of kissing in public, because I knew how other people felt when they saw a couple kissing in public.

"Have you two…?"

I quickly shook my head – maybe a bit too quickly – which made Bonnie giggle a bit. But I'd seen the way she and Jeremy had been looking at each other during the whole trip and could figure out that something was going on between the two of them.

"Are you two…?"

Bonnie blushed now, but shrugged. Something was going on between them, but they weren't officially a couple. Not yet anyway…

"When you two chicks are done chitchatting, then would you please take a look at this?" Damon said, nodding towards an old house nearby.

We both took a look at it and Bonnie seemed to sense that it was the right place. We walked up to the old house and went inside. The house looked older on the inside than on the outside and was covered with dust almost everywhere. At night it probably looked like a haunted house and could most likely even make Damon anxious of walking inside it.

However, when Damon walked in to another room, he suddenly stopped dead in his track as if someone had glued him to the floor and he automatically turned to Bonnie, who seemed just as baffled as I was. He told her to stop whatever witchy stuff she was doing on him, but she wasn't doing anything. And then his ring suddenly stopped working for some reason, so he couldn't move away from the sunlight.

Quickly, I tried pushing him away, but I was soon stopped by an agonizing jolt of pain in my body that forced me down on my knees. Damon too was hit by this pain, so Bonnie tried helping us.

"You two need to get out," she said as the pain suddenly disappeared. "The witches don't like you. Especially not you, Mia."

Jeremy quickly explained that they hated vampires, but they all seemed confused of why the witches especially hated me… well, except me of course. I knew what the reason was. They hated me, because I was related to Klaus. But Damon and I left the house and waited outside on the porch instead.

"I understand why they hate me, but you…?" Damon said and shook his head in amazement. "Those are some really paranoid witches. You might be a wolfie, but it's not like you've triggered the curse."

"And hopefully it'll stay that way…" we suddenly heard someone say.

Damon and I quickly looked up and saw a group of armed men, who stood only a few feet away from us, aiming their guns at us. I knew that Damon could easily kill them, but if they managed to shoot me, then I was dead. The ring only protected me from being killed by supernatural beings.

"Mia, when I tell you to run, then you better run as fast as you can." Damon said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded and prepared myself to run. Just before Damon went to attack them, he told me to run and I ran as fast as I could, while he broke their necks and avoided their shots. Unfortunately, another man stopped me running any farther away, and aimed his shotgun at me. Automatically, I screamed as I was hit by the burning hot bullet, but my scream was easily muffled by the loud shot.

At first I couldn't sense the pain. I just looked down at the bleeding wound on my stomach and watched as Damon quickly snapped the man's neck, then rushed to aid me. He helped me lie down and that was when I finally sensed the agonizing pain. Damon bit his wrist open and forced me to drink his blood, which I gladly did as best as I could even though I could feel that I was starting to slip away. I didn't know whether or not it worked, because I slipped in and out of unconsciousness.

All I knew was that it was getting dark. Eerily dark. I tried forcing myself awake up to several times, but my body simply wouldn't allow it. And that was when I began worrying whether I was even still alive. I didn't want to die now. I wanted to help, I… I wanted to be with Damon, and I wanted to uncover the truth of why these men were trying to kill me.

"_Mia_…" a faint voice said. I tried opening my eyes, but they simply wouldn't budge. It felt like my whole body had gone numb. "_Please, Mia. Wake up!_"

I realized that it was Damon and he sounded… truly scared. But the third time I tried forcing myself awake, I finally felt my fingers move a bit. Damon noticed this too and took my hand in his. I could feel the warmth of his skin and the warm feeling was slowly starting to increase and spread to my whole body. But then the pain and the soreness suddenly struck me and I forced me awake, making me let out an agonizing and loud scream that shocked Damon so much that he almost flew off his bed. He lost his balance and fell down instead, but quickly got up and tried to calm me down.

"Mia, Mia, it's okay! You're okay! Just take a deep breath and relax," Damon coaxed me. I was gasping for air at first, but I did as Damon said and tried relaxing. My wound _had_ healed, but instead of a deep wound I now had a nasty bruise. "Someone compelled the men to kill you. We think it was Katherine who did it. She took the moonstone and left!"

That… bitch! Oh, I was _so_ going to kill her when I met her again! I groaned loudly – so loud that it hurt in my stomach and I was forced to stop. Damon sighed and helped me lie down so it didn't hurt that much. He lied down next to me and braided his fingers with mine, then gently kissed my hand.

"Tomorrow I'll teach you how to protect yourself. You can't trust on the ring all the time and I can't be there to protect you either," Damon said and sighed heavily. I nodded in agreement and rested my head on his shoulder, wanting to enjoy his presence the rest of the day after being so close of dying. Damon noticed this, but he looked sorrowfully as if it wasn't the first time he had lost somebody he loved or cared deeply about. "Don't ever die, Mia. I don't want to lose you too."


	21. 60's Decade Dance

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the lovely reviews! :D **

**Here's chapter 21, I hope you like it, and please review! **

**Btw, another chappie will be up later today ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

**P.S. Blame Google Translate if the translation is wrong xD**

Chapter 21:

**Mia's POV:**

"One soup coming up for the little wolfie!" Damon said melodically as he entered the living room with a bowl of newly made soup.

He handed me the bowl and kissed me on my cheek, then turned his head to Elena, Bonnie and Stefan who were talking about what they should do now that her name had been written on the deed of the boarding house. I had been written on it too as co-owner in case something happened to either one of us and we didn't want any unwanted vampires in here.

"Are you still feeling sore?" Damon asked worriedly, nodding towards the bruise on my stomach.

I placed the bowl of soup on the table in front of me and lifted up my shirt a bit, touching the nasty bruise gently and wincing when it still hurt.

"I take that as a yes. I should give you so more of my blood."

"No! It tastes horrible. I'm sure it'll heal up eventually," I said and continued eating my chicken soup. "What time is it?"

Damon looked at his watch and said. "7.46, but I really think that you should stay home today. You did get shot yesterday and almost died."

"Yeah, but I haven't been to school for a whole week. People will get suspicious. Don't worry though. As soon as I get home, then we'll do something fun."

Damon raised an eyebrow, chuckling a bit. "Like what?"

I leaned in to kiss him passionately, but we were interrupted by Elena's voice as she asked me whether or not I was coming with them to school. I sighed weakly, gave Damon a goodbye kiss, and then quickly took one last sip of my soup before I left to go to school. As weird as it sounded, then I actually kindda missed school and needed to get my attention away from everything supernatural that was going on lately.

We arrived to school just before our first lesson – History – started, but it seemed that Rick was running a little late, so everybody used the extra time to chitchat with their friends about the upcoming 60's Decades Dance. I wasn't a big fan of the 60's, but hey – if alcohol was served and I got the chance to see Damon wearing clothes from the 60's then I was in (!)

"Hello, class!" Rick said though as he finally walked in. I didn't know why, but my instincts told me to run as fast as I could.

Of course I didn't do it, but it did make me kindda anxious and took my attention away from Rick, who began talking about the great things from the 60's. I didn't even notice that he was acting a bit strange today, because I was more worried about this strange feeling of mine. At one point I did notice that Rick looked at me in an odd way that made me a tad puzzled. It was as if he hadn't expected to see me, but he was happy that he did.

"Miss _Lupei_, could you tell me about something that happened in the 60's?" he asked, making my heart beat faster for some odd reason.

"Well…" I took a deep breath and tried remaining calm. "J.F. Kennedy was shot in the 60's."

It was the only thing I could think of now that I'd been shot myself, but it seemed to please Rick and he wrote it down on the blackboard among the other things he had written down. For the rest of the lesson I kindda tuned out. I thought about where Katherine might be hiding right now, if she would try killing me again, and if I was ever going to meet this notorious ancestor of mine.

I ended up worrying all morning and thought that it would be for the better if I _had_ stayed home with Damon instead. Therefore, I chose to send a text to Damon, telling him to pick me up because I wasn't feeling that well. But while I waited for him in the parking lot, I felt my instincts telling me to run again and became confused to see Rick behind me.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, I just wanted talk with you, Mia," Rick answered. "I heard that you found out that you were adopted… Did Katherine tell you anything else?"

I shook my head even though that was a complete lie. Rick might be my friend, but I couldn't let him or the others know that I was the descendant of Klaus. I didn't even want to know that, but now I did and it was freaking me out.

"Well, don't worry about her. I'm sure she won't try hurting you again," Rick said as if he knew for sure that she wasn't going to hurt me. I sighed heavily and saw Rick look a bit worried now. "Let's talk about something else. Are you coming to the 60's Decade Dance tonight?"

I smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm not that big of a fan of the 60's myself, but hopefully they will serve something with alcohol…" I blushed a bit. "Forget I said that."

Rick chuckled and went back inside as Damon finally arrived and picked me up. I was relieved to get away from the school and back home to the boarding house, because something was defiantly making my instincts freak out and I had a bad feeling that I might be in more danger than ever.

"Look what I found," I said, trying to take my attention away from my worries. I showed Damon the poster for the 60's Decade Dance tonight and saw him flash a smirk. "So you're going to be my goofy-looking date?"

"Goofy-looking, no. Smoking hot, yes," Damon said, smirking smugly. "You should have seen me in the 60's! I was a babe magnet… and still am."

I rolled my eyes, but I was excited to see which moves Damon had. I bet the 60's was just _one_ big party for him where he could get drunk, get laid, and have a great time.

"If the _Babe Magnet_ is going to flirt with other girls tonight, then I'll use some flower power on him and never let him touch his girlfriend again." I teased.

"Ouch!" Damon chuckled, but pulled me in for a kiss when we waited for the traffic light to change to green. "If everything goes well tonight and I behave, will you then let me get past second base?"

"Well…" I pretended to think hard about this even though I'd already made my mind up. Of course it was tempting to say yes, but then there were still those trust-issues. But maybe it was time for me to get past my trust-issues and finally just do it. What was the worst that could happen? I mean, I did love him, right? "Fine. But only if nothing goes wrong and you behave."

Damon smirked brightly and drove home as fast he could, because he just wanted to get home and get through this day, so he could _finally_ get to bed with me. I found his behavior very amusing, because he kindda reminded me of a little boy at Christmas time. But we finally got home and Damon helped me finding a dress for tonight. His clothes weren't that flamboyant as I thought it would be, but he did look smoking hot though…

"Ah, this dress would defiantly suit you!" said Damon, tossing an old dress that actually came from the 60's to me. I removed the dust from it and took a look at the hot pink and black, slim dress that had a matching black and pink hat and long, pink boots. "C'mon, wolfie! Or are you a _puppy_?"

"Hell, no! I can pull this dress off. Just wait and see!" I said and began changing to the dress even though I kindda hated the colors.

Surprisingly, the dress actually did suit me _and_ more importantly it fit perfectly. It just needed to be washed before the party began, so I quickly changed back and threw it in the washer, then went downstairs to find a worried Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie standing in the entrance. Something had happened and I was almost too afraid to ask.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked instead as he found them too.

"Klaus is here," Bonnie answered, confirming my worst fear. "He was at the school today and compelled a girl to give us a message from him."

"Oh… shit!" I mumbled and sighed heavily. We were so screwed. If Klaus found us, then everything would go wrong. Elena would die, the curse of the sun and the moon would be broken, and I… well, I didn't know what would happen to me and that freaked me out. "What was the message?"

"He wanted to know if I was going to the dance tonight," Elena said, obviously freaked out about this as well. But then she turned her focus to me and continued. "Mia, he also said something we should say to you. He said: _A__ş__tept cu ner__ă__bdare s__ă__ v__ă__ cunosc_, _Matilda_."

I froze when I heard those words. I knew what it meant, because it was Romanian. But before any of them could ask me of what it meant, I ran upstairs and locked myself inside Damon's bedroom. I wasn't scared, but more frantic and on the verge of crying. This hybrid… Klaus… he knew about me and he wanted to meet me tonight.

"_Mia! Mia, please open the door!_" Damon yelled after a while.

"No!" I yelled without knowing why. I was just too scared to open the door.

What if Klaus was somehow able to get inside the boarding house? What if he was… what if he was going to try luring me out by taking my friends or cousins captive?

"_Mia, open the door or I'll kick it in!_"

I sighed, but finally got up and let him in. He pulled me into his embrace and just held me close to him for a moment, trying to calm me down. I felt tears stream down my cheeks anyway. I was truly scared for my life.

"That message…" Damon began, looking very worried for me.

"It's Romanian. He said that he was looking forward to meet me," I said, tightening my arms around him a bit. "Damon, there's something I need to tell you. Something about Klaus that Katherine told me the day I returned to you."

Damon nodded understandingly and ushered me to his bed, so we could sit down. I was feeling very anxious about telling this to him. I'd been keeping a secret for a little while now and when he heard what I exactly had been keeping from him, then he was going to get so pissed at me.

"Katherine said that… she said that the reason to why vampires are trying to kill me as they killed my biological parents and adoptive parents is that I'm…"

"Hey, Mia… Are you okay?" Elena suddenly asked worriedly.

Damon and I looked at her and I nodded hesitantly. But she told me about the plan they had for tonight and that plan involved Bonnie killing Klaus with the powers she harnessed. Hearing that made me feel a lot better, but I was still worried that Klaus was going to meet me tonight.

However, we had to do this and I really did want to help them, so instead of worrying them with the truth of why Klaus seemed interested in me, then I got dressed to the party and trained my combat skills with Damon before we went to the party together. I was wasting my time by worrying and should rather focus on actually killing Klaus than on being scared for my life.


	22. Tears Of Happiness

**A/N: Hii, here's another chappie :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**WARNING: the ending may cause you to moan involuntarily! xD**

**Btw, again - Blame Google Translate if the translation isn't right! I've written what it means after the steamy ending ;D**

Chapter 22:

**Mia's POV:**

"Relax, Mia. Your heartbeat is driving me crazy!" Damon said as we entered the overly decorated gym that was filled slow-dancing couples.

I took a deep breath and felt Damon's lips on my cheek, making me calm down and feel carefree long enough for me to forget why we were really here. But then we heard one of the girls say something about doing a shout out for Elena… from Klaus and I literally froze. I couldn't get myself to move any of my limbs, so Damon did what only he would do and took me up in his arms, then carried me out to the dance floor and put me down as the next song started playing.

"Mia, I know you're scared, but just… just forget about him right now. Let him come to us," Damon said and swirled me around. "C'mon, Mia. I've got moves you never seen."

I smiled and giggled as I said. "I bet you do!"

Damon pulled me close to him, slipped his arm around my waist, and just danced closely with me for a while, making me forget once again that I had a reason to be scared for my life. And while we danced cheerfully together and had fun, I noticed that Elena and Stefan were dancing together too. So were Bonnie and Jeremy. Damon looked towards what I was looking at and smirked.

"Huh, look at that. The witch fell for a Gilbert," he said, swirling me around again and then making me bent over. I giggled and got up, but blushed when I felt Damon's hand slide down to my butt. He noticed how rosy my cheeks turned and smirked smugly. "Don't think I forgot about our little deal for tonight."

"Of course you didn't, you perv!" I teased and was about to kiss him when I felt a hand on my shoulder that made my instincts freak out again.

I looked over my shoulder and was once again confused to see that it was only Rick. Was something… wrong with him?

"Ah, Rick! Just the man I've been looking for," Damon said and let go of me. "Could you look out for Mia while I go talk with our little witchy friend?"

Rick nodded and I watched as Damon went to talk with Bonnie about something that seemed important. I didn't mind dancing with Rick, but it was kindda odd since he was my History teacher and all. Though, Rick was actually a great dancer, which really impressed me. Or… that was until he leaned close to my ear and whispered in fluent Romanian into my ear.

"Sunt foarte fericit pentru a satisface în cele din urmă te, draga mea Matilda," he said and smirked devilishly. I immediately froze and wanted to scream, but he quickly swirled me around and pulled me close to him. Automatically, I looked down at my bracelet with vervain and saw that it was gone. Rick stood with it in his hand and held me where I was as his eyes began dilating. "Forget that you know that I'm here and go back to Damon. But later when he goes to help Jeremy, then you're going with him and you'll fight with the guys until one of them die. Understood?"

I nodded automatically and he put the bracelet back on my wrist. I felt like I'd forgotten something important, but I also felt like going back to Damon… huh, weird. I shrugged, but went back to Damon as a new song that I actually liked started playing.

Damon was happy to see me and pulled me in for a kiss when Stefan suddenly came and pulled him away. Stefan seemed angry at him for some reason and that was when I overheard them saying that Bonnie was going to sacrifice herself in order to save Elena. But then Stefan and Damon could hear that something was going on nearby and even though Damon told me to wait, I ignored him and followed them to a hallway where Jeremy was being beaten up by a group of guys.

One of the guys shot Damon in his shoulder with a crossbow, so automatically I jumped on him and started fighting him without knowing why. I just felt so furious. But the guy I was fighting quickly ran away, so I ran after him, ignoring as Damon yelled for me to stop. I _had_ to fight this guy.

The guy ran upstairs though and when I came upstairs too, I was struck down from behind by him. I managed to get up again and planted my fist so hard in his face that he lost balance and fell down the stairs. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but then it suddenly hit me. The guy had fallen down the stairs! I rushed down to look if he was alive, hoping deeply that he was, because if he wasn't then… then my curse would be activated and I would turn into a werewolf.

"Oh, no!" Stefan exclaimed as he pushed me away and tried healing the guy with his blood. Nothing seemed to happen, so he checked his pulse and then turned to me. "He's dead, Mia. You _killed_ him."

No, no, no, no, no! This wasn't happening. I… I-no! It couldn't be true! I couldn't have killed an innocent guy. It was an accident, I… I had been compelled. I remembered it now. Klaus was here!

"Stefan, we need to find Elena! Klaus is here and he's in Rick's body!" I said.

Stefan's eyes widened, but we quickly ran back to the party and went looking for the others. It took us some time, but we eventually found Elena and she confirmed what I just said by telling us that Rick was possessed by Klaus. But now we needed to help Bonnie, because according to Elena she was fighting Klaus alone right now. We ran as fast as we could back to where Elena had met Klaus, but we were stopped by Damon who wouldn't tell us where Bonnie was. Stefan and Elena just ran past him anyway, while I stayed with Damon. I needed to tell him what had happened.

"Mia, your eyes…" he began and I quickly went to a glass cabinet to see my reflection. Sure enough, my eyes had gone yellow and wolf-like. "Mia, what happened? Let me see!"

Damon forced me to turn around and saw that I had blood on my clothes. Someone else's blood. I tried to speak, but I was too scared of what he was going to say. I'd killed a guy, who had been compelled to fight me and now… now it wouldn't be long until I would go through the Change too.

"Oh, God… you triggered the curse, didn't you?" Damon asked.

"It was an accident… I ran after him upstairs and he hit me from behind, so I… I turned around and hit him and he… he just fell. Klaus compelled me, Damon. He was forced to fight the guy." I answered and felt tears stream down my cheeks.

Damon didn't say anything, but just pulled me close to him and tried comforting me. Now I knew how Tyler felt when he accidentally killed that girl. But I now I also feared how excruciating my first Change would be and if I was able to control myself from hurting anyone. Particularly Damon. I wasn't exactly calmed down by the fact that a full moon would occur in only a few days or of the fact that Klaus wanted me to become a werewolf.

"Come," Damon said, ushering me towards Elena and Stefan's location. I soon found Bonnie dead on the floor, Elena was crying and trying to wake her up, and Stefan was looking for Klaus, who apparently had fled the messy room. "We deal about this first and then about you. Okay?"

I nodded and helped Elena out of the room with Stefan, while Damon took care of Bonnie's body. I couldn't believe that she was dead too. She didn't deserve to die. Neither did the guy. But it had happened and there was no turning back now. We had to get away now.

We drove back to the boarding house as fast as possible, but while Stefan comforted Elena downstairs, I went upstairs to Damon's bedroom and just let the tears out. I cried because of everything that had happened; the truth about my family, that I had killed that guy, and that Bonnie had died, trying to save Elena. It hurt so much that I was sure that I was going to die soon.

How could this day go so horribly wrong?

How could any of this happen?

No, how could _I_ let all of this happen?

"Mia, I'm so sorry… I… it's all my fault," Damon said, taking my attention away from my thoughts. He entered his bedroom and slowly approached me, then embraced me and let me cry out on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have let you alone with him. I… I should have known."

I shook my head and looked at him.

"Damon, this was all _my_ fault," I said. "I _knew_ that something was wrong with Rick. My instincts had been telling me all day that he was dangerous and what did I do? I ignored them again instead of listening to them and stopping this from happening! Now Bonnie is dead and Klaus…"

"Mia, shh… don't say that. You couldn't have known," he said, wiping my tears away. "And Bonnie isn't dead. We just had to make Klaus believe that she was. She did a spell and is safe and sound with Jeremy at the massacre sight right now."

I stared disbelieving at Damon for a moment, but sighed in relief and cried tears of happiness instead. However, this didn't change the fact that I'd killed a guy and in only three days I would turn into a werewolf. I needed to contact Nathan, Ethan, and George even though I didn't want to. Only they could help me get through the change.

"I'm going to do everything possible to help you with this, okay Mia? You're not going through this alone."

"Thank you, Damon, but… we need to call my cousins and… uncle. They know what to do."

Damon nodded understandingly and pulled me close to him, letting me rest my head on his shoulder as we lay in the bed and just calmed down after everything that happened today. Maybe now was a good time for me to tell Damon why Klaus was after me…

"Damon, I need to tell you something. It's what I tried to tell you today before Elena walked in," I said and looked up at him. He gently stroked my cheek and was waiting patiently to hear what I wanted to tell him. "Katherine told me that vampires want me dead, because… because I'm related to Klaus. I'm one of his last remaining descendants."

Damon's eyes slowly widened as I told him that, but he was baffled because he didn't know how it was even possible for me to be related to a vampire. He didn't know that Klaus was a hybrid. I didn't need to tell him that though, because he told me to stay quiet about this and just let it rest for now. We had enough problems already as it was.

"Let's focus about your transformation first," he said, giving me a soft kiss on my forehead. He was right. Again. "But Mia, I want you to know that what you did to that guy… it's okay for you to feel guilty about it, but just remember. You were both compelled. You couldn't do anything about it."

I nodded understandingly and even though he was right about that too, then I still felt like it was only my fault. But Damon didn't allow me to worry more about that and lifted my chin up so I would meet his eyes instead and forget about all my worries. I hated that he was able to do that – even on occasions like these where I _should_ be worrying.

"I love you, Mia. No matter what. And I will do everything to keep you from getting hurt. You have my word on that."

I smiled and pulled Damon in for a kiss, wanting to forget not just my worries, but everything. And there was only one way to do that. I deepened my kiss and got up on Damon's waist, ripping his shirt open with such a power I'd never felt before and as more and more clothes started to come off, I felt my inner wolf take over. Our kisses became more passionate, more intimate, and so… intoxicating.

"Damon..." I moaned involuntarily as I felt him - I mean, _really_ felt him inside me.

He stopped for a moment, checking if I was okay, and then continued, but this time in a bit slower way. I could feel my cheeks become warmer and guessed that I was probably completely red in my face right now.

How could something so scary be so... thrilling?

It made me feel so alive and I forgot everything bad that had ever happened to me in my life. But I hated myself for putting such a wonderful experience off for so long and cursed under my breath, making Damon chuckle a bit.

I kissed him passionately though and said as I giggled. "Don't laugh of me, Salvatore!"

**Well, there you have it! They finally did it ;)**

**Here's the translation - "I'm very happy to finally meet you, Matilda" - and the next chappie will be up later today :D**


	23. A Heart Of Gold

**A/N: Hii, sorry this one came a little late, but my internet connection thought it would be funny to go down just before I finished the chappie -_-' **

**Anyway, thanks for the many lovely reviews :D**

**I hope you like this one as well and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

**Mia's POV:**

We slept late the next morning, resting from the night's fun and just enjoying the silence a little more before we had to return to all our problems. I woke up a couple of times, worried that what Damon and I had finally done had just been a dream, but then I saw that he was still lying next to me – completely naked and still with red scratch marks on his chest – and quickly nodded off again.

It wasn't a surprise for me that Damon was incredible in bed, because he'd had years of practice and all, but I was surprised of how carried away I got. As if the moaning wasn't enough, then I scratched Damon's chest and sunk my nails into his shoulders, because the wolf in me got a tad too wild. But I wasn't the only one who got too carried away. Damon bit me more than one time and… well; let's just say that he didn't bite me _only_ in my neck.

However, it was as incredible as I hoped it would be, and now as I woke up for the seventh time this morning and saw that Damon was still lying naked next to me and sleeping soundly, I couldn't help but feel truly happy even after how horrible yesterday was. But I remembered what Damon said before we fell asleep last night about taking one thing at a time and right now I just wanted to watch Damon sleep. He looked so peaceful that I couldn't get myself to wake him up.

"You're staring at me, wolfie…" Damon said and opened his eyes, smirking teasingly.

I blushed and hid my face in my palms, but Damon pulled me up on him and moved my hands away from my face to kiss me. I sat up on Damon and let him enjoy the full sight of my body. I was starting to get used to it and besides – he'd already seen me naked so many times now.

"Oh, I could defiantly get used to this view…" Damon teased, but I grabbed my bra and put it on, making him sigh. "N'aww! That's not fair!"

I giggled and stepped out of his bed, trying to find my panties that seemed to have gone walkie as I said. "Once a perv, always a perv!"

I eventually found my panties and got them on just in time before Stefan entered our bedroom with a worried look on his face. He noticed that I was only in my underwear and it didn't take long for him to figure out what we'd been doing last night.

"Have you seen Elena?" he asked though, ignoring what he just saw.

I shook my head and so did Damon, but we quickly got changed and went downstairs to help him look for her. But while we were looking Stefan noticed that the door to the cellar was open and when he and Damon went down into the cellar, they both saw something that didn't seem right and became angry at Elena for whatever she'd done.

However, Stefan called Elena and luckily she picked up the phone. I quickly found out that Elijah had been lying in the basement cellar all along and now he was alive again, because a silver dagger had been removed from his heart. But what really surprised me and the others was that Elijah requested to talk with me. I wondered if he had heard that I'd triggered the curse…

"Um… hello?" I said, worried of what he was going to say.

"_Matilda, I hear your curse has been triggered,_" Elijah said calmly. "_Call your family and prepare yourself for the full moon if you do not wish to hurt the ones you care about._"

"Of course. But Elijah, I really sorry about what happened. I… I wanted to warn you, but I didn't know who to trust and it didn't exactly help that I found out I was adopted… Did you know this?" I asked worriedly.

I heard Elijah sigh, but he answered. "_Yes, I did. And like I said, then I understand that you didn't trust me. But I know that you can trust your cousins and uncle. They only tried protecting you from Klaus's enemies._"

"Oh… but why is Klaus really after me? I mean, why did he want me to trigger the curse?"

"_I truly don't know, Mia. But I promise you – I will find out why. I owe you that. Now call your family. Your brothers might be your cousins, but they love you very much._"

I sighed weakly, but he was right. Nathan and Ethan might have been hiding the truth from me, but they'd always treated me like their sister. So after I hung up, I borrow Damon's phone and sent a text to my _adoptive_ _brothers_ – as I was going to call them from now on – and told them to come to the boarding house as fast as possible.

"So they're coming over?" Damon asked as I handed him his Blackberry Storm back.

"I sure hope so," I answered and slipped my arms around him. He smirked and kissed me, clearly thinking about last night right now. "You're staying with me, right?"

Damon frowned a bit. "I want to, but… I really need to check out Rick's apartment. I promise I'll be back as fast as I can though," he said, making me sigh heavily. Damon used a finger to lift my chin up and gave me a soft kiss. "I'm sorry, Mia. I can't just wait here while Elena gets herself in trouble and Stefan is letting her do it."

He grabbed his leather jacket and was about to go, but I pulled him back for a passionate kiss and fixed his messy morning hair as I said. "I love you, Damon. Take care."

After Damon had left and Stefan had gone to make sure that Klaus wasn't going to hurt Jenna, I went to the kitchen and made myself a sandwich with what I could find in the fridge. They didn't have a lot of food, because they both were vampires and only needed to drink blood, but Stefan _had_ bought something eatable in case Elena was staying at his place.

My adoptive brothers arrived sooner than I expected though and just before I took my first bite of the sandwich, I heard the doorbell ring. I hurried outside to the door and immediately hugged them before they could even say hi. I'd missed them so much and hated leaving them like that. We used to be so close and now… now we had to build up our bond again.

"Mia! What-where have you been?" Nathan asked worriedly.

I yanked them inside and closed the door, laughing a bit as I answered. "Oh, I've been around… But I'm really sorry about everything. I shouldn't run away like that, but… where is Uncle George?"

Nathan and Ethan both sighed. "He went back, but he told us to tell you that he too is sorry about everything. We never meant to lie to you, Mia. So please forgive us for not telling that you…" Ethan sighed again, but continued. "…were adopted."

"It's okay, but I kindda have some bad news… I… Klaus compelled a guy to attack me and I… I accidentally killed him."

None of them said anything now. They were both shocked and probably also worried for my safety. I hoped that they knew how to help me, because I didn't know anyone else I could go to about this.

"The full moon will occur soon, but… do you have a place where we can lock you up?" Nathan asked worriedly.

I nodded. Damon had told me about the basement cellar and how he had been kept in there once. If the cellar could keep a vampire from getting out, then it could probably also keep me from it.

"Good. We'll find some chains that you won't be able to destroy and help locking you up, but… it's for the better if you take the electric collar on too. Especially, since a werewolf's bite is fatal to vampires."

I nodded in agreement. I defiantly didn't want to bite Damon. I loved him and he loved me even though we were from two different species and supposed to be enemies.

"Say Mia, how much have you heard about Klaus and… well, your biological parents?" Ethan asked curiously as we walked down to the basement and I showed them the cellars.

"Well… I know that my biological parents were closely related to Klaus, who somehow got a girl pregnant before he was cursed, because he's a hybrid. And I also know that I'm his descendant, but wouldn't you too also be a descendant too? I mean, you are my cousins, right?" I answered.

They hesitated now. "Actually, we're your second cousins, so no. We don't share the same amount of genes you've been passed. But you biological parents and our parents were very close friends. That's why they came to us a few weeks before you were born and told us to take care of you in case something happened to you." Nathan said.

"Oh… what were their names? Do you remember how they were like?"

I knew that I should be focusing on my transformation, but I wanted to know more about my parents. I wanted to know how they looked like, if I was born in Romania since I knew the language so well, and if I had other siblings I didn't know about.

"Well, George told us that your mother – Adelina – was very hot-tempered like you. She was also very beautiful and had a heart of gold. Your father – Gabriel – on the other hand used to get into a lot of trouble as a teen. You could almost say he was a bad boy, who loved to do as it suited," Ethan said, making me smile a bit. So that was why I always tend to fall for bad boys. I was just like my mom. "I think he was only 19 and your mother was 17 when she got pregnant and they ran away together. Our parents got them to America and they were looking so much forward to start a new life here… to have you, until… well, you know the rest."

I nodded and sighed heavily. And then they died a few hours or maybe even minutes after I was born and I was soon adopted into the Lupei family.

"Mia, I know that you wish that they were still alive. We miss our parents too, but… we need to stick together and protect each other. Besides… you'll always be our stubborn little sister no matter who gave birth to you."

I rolled my eyes of Nathan, but hugged him and Ethan again. It was hard to stay mad at them when they'd been a big part of my life for years. But now we needed to focus on my transformation, so I helped them prepare one of the cellars for my transformation and went with them back to their apartment to fetch some wolfsbane that George had come with in case we needed it.

The wolfsbane was still in its plant form, but we only needed to mix some of it with a bottle of water I was supposed to bring with me in the cellar. Though, we placed the plants inside the cellar as well, hoping that they would weaken me. I had tried to touch the plant and it hurt a lot, so I was positive that the plants inside the cellar were going to help.

And as Damon finally returned, he helped us checking if the chains were strong enough for me to break. If he could break them, then so could I. Luckily, that didn't seem to be the case, but Nathan, still thought that I should wear the collar just for safety measure and I agreed with him. I was scared that I was going to hurt someone without being able to stop it from happening.

"Looks like we're ready…" Damon said, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

I nodded, but I sighed as well because I was still feeling worried about this. "Looks like it…" I said.

"Now we only need one more thing," Nathan said and both Damon and I looked at him, curious of what that one extra thing was. "We need to talk with Elijah about securing this house, while you're transforming. Klaus might want to attack while you're vulnerable or let you out on purpose to kill every vampire you come across."


	24. Trapped

**A/N: Hii, sorry for the late chap - I've been kindda busy today - but here it is :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Btw, I did a Klaus one shot challenge with Niknakz93 today where we gave each other two words and then wrote a story with those two words. Mine were "sunglasses" and "book", while Niknakz93's were "ice cream" and "TV". **

**If you want to check our stories out, then mine is named "The Ex-Fiancée" and Niknakz93's is named "You Make Me Wanna Die", and I'm actually considering of making my one shot to a story, but just with a few changes, so it would be great if you check that out too when I finally make it. **

**Another thing is that I won't be updating tomorrow, because I'm going to a flea market tomorrow, but I promise I'll make it up to you ;)**

**Now I'll let you read this chap - again enjoy! :D**

Chapter 24:

**Mia's POV:**

Elena finally returned after a very upset Jenna came to the boarding house with Stefan, who apparently had had a run-in with Rick/Klaus. I thought that it would be best if I focused on my problems, while Elena focused on hers, so I stayed out of it and went back to the basement cellar where my brothers were securing more chains to the wall.

"I don't care if I have to be completely chained up," I said. "As long as I don't hurt anyone, then… then I don't care what you do to me, so if it becomes necessary for you to shock me, then do it."

Nathan and Ethan looked worriedly at me, but they nodded and went to check if the electric collar worked properly. We wouldn't want it to break if we ended up having to use it.

"Let me be the one who shocks you if you break free," Damon said, taking my attention away from the cellar. I wondered if he could handle doing that. He did love me after all… "Mia, I know that I have to do it if you break free."

"Yeah, but are you sure you can handle it? I mean…"

Damon put a finger on my lips and nodded, then kissed me on my forehead and ushered me out of the gloomy cellar. In only two days I would turn into a werewolf for the first time and go through the same Tyler did or… that was at least what I thought I would. I didn't know precisely what would happen when I was related to Klaus. Maybe I would become too strong? Or maybe I would die from the transformation?

"Did you find Katherine?" I asked, trying to take my mind off my worries.

"Yes, she's still alive, but she's compelled to stay in Rick's apartment. I gave her some vervain so Klaus can't compel her again in the future," Damon answered, making me frown and stop dead in my track. Why would he help _her_ when she tried killing me? "Mia, don't worry. She's going to help us kill Klaus and if not… well then we'll just leave her with Klaus."

"You better do that or I will personally cut something very precious of yours off you."

Damon chuckled. "Ouch! Jealous much?"

"Yes, very much! Now c'mon! I need you to take my worries away for a moment…"

"Oh, with pleasure!"

Damon quickly took me up into his arms and swiftly got us upstairs, placing me on his bed and then pulling his shirt off. It wasn't exactly what I had on my mind when I said that I wanted him to take my worries away, but… hell, why not? I pulled my shirt off as well and yanked him down to me, locking my legs around his waist and kissing him passionately.

"Damon, bite me again–"

"If you say so!" Damon interrupted and sunk his fangs into my neck.

I winced a bit, but let him have a little drink before I used my new-found werewolf strength to roll him under me and hold his arms down, until my neck wound had healed.

"Bite me again and I'll bite back and you don't want that now, do you?" I said teasingly.

"Is that a challenge?" Damon teased.

I rolled my eyes of him and kissed him back, but when I went to unbutton his pants, we both heard the sound of someone familiar enter the boarding house and this someone I needed to talk with. I quickly got my shirt back on and ran as fast as I could to the study room where Elijah stood before me in a new suit. I didn't know what made me do what I did, but I quickly hugged him instead of greeting him and felt an odd form of comfort from him. He almost felt like family to me.

"Matilda, have you been talking with Klaus while I was away?" Elijah asked worriedly.

I shook my head and let go of him, but I noticed that he, Elena, and Stefan seemed worried about something. Something that involved me.

"What's wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"When I went to help Jenna and met Klaus, he said… he said that if we didn't hand you over before the sacrifice, then he was going to kill Nathan and Ethan." Stefan answered.

"Fine, then I'll go," I said without any hesitation. I didn't want anyone else to die – especially not my adoptive brothers. "When and where did he want me to meet him?"

They all glared at me for saying what I said, but I'd made my mind up. "You are not going to him. Your brothers will stay here and be protected by me," Elijah said sternly. "You understand?"

"_No_, I'm going. I want to know what he wants me for and if he tries to hurt me, then I still have my ring, right?" I said stubbornly.

Now they all looked at Damon and before I knew it, they were dragging me to Damon's bedroom and locked me up inside it. And just to make sure that I didn't escape from his bedroom, he actually tied me to his bed.

"If you weren't being so foolish, then this would actually have been very kinky…" Damon said as he tied my arms to the headboard. He flashed a smirk then went to tie my legs to the bed too, while I struggled to break free. "Stop fighting! This is for your own good, Mia!"

"No, it isn't!" I hissed angrily and managed to kick him hard in his crotch. This time it did hurt on Damon, but he gritted his teeth and just endured the pain, not wanting to show me that I'd actually hurt him. "Damon, you're so going to regret this when I get out of here!"

"Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself that, love!" Damon finally managed to tie my leg to the bed and kissed me on my forehead before he left the room, saying teasingly. "Remember, Mia – we're only doing this because you're incredible foolish!"

I rolled my eyes and tried breaking free anyway, but the ropes wouldn't budge. Great. That's just… great. Now I was trapped in Damon's bedroom until the full moon would occur and couldn't save my brothers from Klaus, unless…

"Damon!" I yelled as loud as I could, hoping that I could seduce him into untying the ropes.

If I could convince him that it was better if he just locked me inside the room, then I might be able to get out of the boarding house somehow. Sadly, Damon wasn't the one who came into the room, but Elijah did. He had that serious look on his face that I knew meant that he wasn't going to let me out.

"Why do you insist on doing something so dangerous and foolish?" he asked firmly.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to my brothers and I'm pissed at Klaus for triggering my curse! I seriously don't understand how I can be related to such a monster! ARGH!" I said, feeling more than just pissed off right now.

It felt as if my anger had been intensified and that wasn't a good thing when I easily got angry at someone and wanted to get physical.

"Calm down, Matilda! I made a promise to you and always keep my word. Nothing will happen to your brothers or friends. I won't let my brother succeed in his plan." Elijah said, making me gasp in shock of what he just said.

His _brother_? Was Klaus his_ brother_? But that meant that… I was related to Elijah too. So that was why he had been helping my family. He was protecting his own family.

"But Klaus is–"

"A hybrid, yes. He is my half-brother, but I wish to see him dead too. He killed our siblings and scattered their bodies across the sea. He even killed our parents. You understand why I don't want you to get hurt then?"

I nodded and didn't say anything else. I had no idea that we were related. Had I known, then I would have trusted him a lot earlier and not let the others kill him.

"I won't go to him," I said, but I wasn't telling the truth. This new information only made me want to kill Klaus even more. "I'm sorry, Elijah."

"You're forgiven, but I'm not letting you go of that reason. I know you, Mia. More than you think."

Damn it! I groaned loudly, but as Elijah left the bedroom, Damon came back inside with a smirk on his lips that made me growl.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, you prick!" I snarled, still angry at him for doing this to me.

"Aw, now you're just hurting my feelings, love!" Damon teased and kissed me on my cheek, then began undressing.

"And just _where_ are you going to sleep tonight? If you come near me, then I'll bite your–"

Damon put a hand over my mouth and shushed at me, grinning smugly. He moved me a bit aside though and managed to find some space on the bed.

"I hate you, Damon!" I said.

"I love you too, Mia," Damon said and grabbed his book from his nightstand. I rolled my eyes and tried breaking free again and this time I got one of my hands free. But while I was getting the rest of my limbs free from the bed, Damon kept lying in the bed and didn't put the book away to catch me. It was first when I finally got all my limbs free and I tried leaving his bedroom that he suddenly stood in front of me, blocking my only way out. "Going somewhere, wolfie?"

I narrowed my eyes of him and crossed my arms stubbornly, keeping my composure as I said. "Yes, actually I am, _vamp_. What are you going to do about it?"

Damon smirked and glanced at me from head to toe with a wicked look on his face that made me a tad worried. He stepped closer to me, so I began walking backwards until I was trapped between Damon and a wall. He placed his hands on both my sides and pressed his body so close to me that my face turned all red. It wasn't only my anger that seemed to have been enhanced…

"You're not going to rape me, are you?" I asked worriedly, trying hard to focus on what he was doing rather than to give in and let the wolf inside me loose. "Because if you are, then–"

"I'm not going to rape you, Mia. But I do miss those times when you played hard to get…" Damon said teasingly, smirking smugly.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling and found myself putting my arms around him. He was so hard to resist and could seduce me into almost anything. But he also gave me a plan – a plan that I knew he wouldn't approve of. I had to do this though. My instincts wanted me to go to Klaus and for once I was going to listen to them.

Therefore, I snuck out of Damon's bed after we'd made love and Damon had fallen asleep. I quickly dressed up, "borrowed" his car keys, and then snuck out of the boarding house in the middle of the night, unsure of this really was a foolish thing to do or the right thing. Only one way to find it out…


	25. A Cup Of Tea

**A/N: Hii, luckily I returned from the flea market I was at today ealier than I planned to (IT WAS SO FREAKIN' HOT OUTSIDE + MY BRAIN GOT TOASTED IN THE SUN) -_-'**

**Anyway - here's chapter 25! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

**Mia's POV:**

As soon as I stood in front of Rick's apartment, the door opened and I saw a slightly familiar young man stand in front of me with a wicked smirk I knew too well. This man was the real Klaus. He seemed pleasantly surprised to see me, but my attention was quickly turned to Katherine, who stood a few feet behind him and looked confusedly at me. My anger quickly took over and I ran past Klaus to get her, wanting my revenge for what she did to me.

"Matilda, as much as I'd loved to see you punish Katerina, then we have unfinished business," Klaus said, stopping my arm mid-air as I went to hit Katherine. He turned me to him, but I immediately growled and went to hit him. It was his fault that my curse had been triggered and that I was forced to change into a werewolf. Sadly, Klaus caught my arm mid-air and he forced me to sit down on his couch. "A very foolish girl you are… You couldn't possibly have inherited that from me."

I glared venomously at him. "I came here out of free will. Tell me what you want with me or I'll leave again!" I hissed angrily.

Klaus chuckled now and leant up against a table, arms crossed and he was looking almost curiously at me as if he had been waiting for this day to come. He was quiet for a moment, but then he turned his focus back to Katherine.

"Katerina, make us a cup of tea," he ordered as he walked over to me and sat down next to me. "Mia, I understand that you are… angry at me for triggering your curse, but let me explain why I did what I did before you verbally and physically attack me. As you already know then we are related, but there are more for you to know about _us_."

"Us? Klaus, I don't know if you've noticed it, but _I don't care about you_! You are a freak, a monster, and a murderer! It's all your fault that my parents and adoptive parents are dead!" I hissed, clenching my fists and getting ready to fight.

However, Klaus wasn't the slightest scared of me and simply took a sip of the tea Katherine served us. I didn't taste mine because I had a bad feeling that he had spiked the tea with something.

"It's not poisonous," he said, noticing that I wasn't going to drink the tea. "Drink it."

"Hell no!" I said, crossing my arms stubbornly.

Klaus sighed and put his cup down, probably feeling a tad annoyed of my behavior. But did he really expect that I was going to love him as much as I loved my adoptive brothers when he'd done so many horrible things in his life?

"Mia, let me make one thing clear. I do not wish to harm you in anyway. After all, you are my legacy and share the same faith as I."

I frowned now, not really getting what he meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that if I die, then you'll die too. You see, since we _are_ related and all, then I thought it would be for the best if I made my witch connect us. You know, just in case that those foolish friends of yours want to kill me, which I'm pretty sure they want to."

My mouth dropped. I did not see that coming, but now that I did I had to tell the others. Or… I could keep it to myself and let them kill Klaus. I didn't want to die, but… I didn't want my friends to die either, so if I had to sacrifice myself then… well then I just had to do it.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Wouldn't that ruin your plan?"

"Oh, no not at all, Mia! Either way I will win. I'm just giving you a heads-up on what will happen if they try something stupid and I hope that you will tell your friends about it, so they will know that it is useless for them to fight me. But if you choose not to tell them this then… well, then Damon is going to become a very heart-broken and lonely vampire once again."

I wanted to slap Klaus across his face and that was exactly what I ended up doing. But of course being an Original and all, then he didn't even wince. A devilishly smirk just formed on his lips and when I tried leaving the apartment, he quickly yanked me back to the couch.

"Behave, Mia. Have you adoptive parents never told you to act polite and kind to your many-times-great-grandfather?" he asked, smirking smugly and took another sip of his tea.

"No, they failed to mention that before your enemies _killed_ them! Now tell me why I'm here! I know you don't only want me here, because I'm keeping you alive!" I answered angrily.

Klaus merely shook his head, making me so furious that I just jumped on him and began punching him. But as I was punching him I felt myself getting sore as if I was punching myself and I realized that this was another trick of his. I stopped punching him and waited until my bruises had healed up before I said anything.

"You prick!" I snarled.

"Well, thank you. But you really should wash that nasty mouth of yours. Or maybe I should enroll you at a catholic boarding school for girls only." Klaus said, making my eyes wide in horror.

"You wouldn't…"

"Oh, yes I would! Now drink your tea before it gets cold. You can sleep in the guestroom, but _don't_ try leaving this apartment. Katherine will stop you."

I groaned loudly, but I drank the tea and went to the guestroom. As soon as I entered the room I went to take my new cell phone (Damon's Blackberry Storm) up, but I couldn't find it.

Klaus… That bastard had taken it when I jumped on him!

"Why the hell did I listen to my instincts? Why?" I muttered, feeling so angry that I actually punched the wall in frustration and made a hole in it.

"Mia," I heard Katherine say behind me. I turned to her and felt the anger boil inside me, but she quickly shushed quietly at me and gently closed the door behind her. "I apologize for trying to kill you, but you gave me no choice. Now your curse have been triggered and–"

"Katherine, _leave_ me the fuck alone," I interrupted. "I don't care why you did it. All I care about is my friends, my family, and… Damon. Now I'm trapped here because of my stupid instincts."

"Actually, Klaus tricked you again. His witch Greta cast a spell that made you _want_ to come here," she said. "I might not be able to help you out, but I might be able to get the help to us."

"But what about Klaus?"

"He left a few minutes ago and he won't be back until at least an hour."

I immediately left the guestroom and tried leaving the apartment, but Klaus had put up some sort of shield or invisible wall, so I was forced to stay. I then looked for a cell phone or telephone, but of course Klaus had hidden them.

"As I said then I can't help you get out. But there is another way to contact your little lover boy," Katherine said in a way that made me think that she wanted to strike a deal with me. "Of course there is a price on my knowledge…"

"Of course there is…" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes of her.

I didn't need her help. I was going to get out of here by myself. I just needed… I needed to send Damon a message somehow without using a cell phone. I went looking for a notebook and a pen, wrote down the message, and then… how the hell was I going to get it out of the apartment? _Could_ I get it out somehow? I tried opening a window and tossing it out, but it just hit the invisible wall and bounced back, which made Katherine giggle in the background.

"This is so freakin' annoying…" I muttered, walking back to the guestroom and slamming the door behind me.

However, as I lay on the bed and thought about how I was going to contact the others, I suddenly got an idea. It wasn't necessarily a good one, but hey – it was better than nothing. I left the guestroom again and went in to the kitchen, while Katherine sat at a table and watched me wonderingly as I took out a knife from the drawer and cut my hand with it.

I knew that Klaus would feel this too, so I quickly wrote the SOS message on my window and pulled the curtains in front of it, so Klaus wouldn't notice it. People on the street or in the neighboring apartments would though and hopefully they would call the police. I didn't expect Klaus to return as soon as he did though, because he returned before I could wash the blood of my fingers and he didn't exactly seem happy about what I'd done.

"Mia, what did you do?" he asked, looking suspiciously around.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making your life miserable, you dick!" I hissed, hoping that he wouldn't find out what I'd really done.

Klaus looked at me for a moment, but then he seemed to catch the scent of something. Without saying a word, he went to the guestroom and pulled the curtains away, making me worried of how he was going to punish me. He didn't anything though. He just ordered Katherine to wash the windows and then went calmly back to me.

"Mia, I wasn't joking when I said that I would send you off to a catholic boarding school," Klaus said icily and stepped closer to me, making my instincts freak out again. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it so hard that I let out a yelp. "I trust you will not try anything that foolish again… Now be a sweetheart and make me a cup of tea."

I knew that I should have shut up and just made him the tea, but I'd spent too much time with Damon to be reasonable with a dick like him.

"You want two or three spoons of piss with that?" I asked, smirking smugly.

Klaus squeezed my shoulder even harder, but I just gritted my teeth and tried enduring it as good as I could. He ended up breaking my shoulder too though and as he did, I felt tears dripping down from my eyes. Luckily, my shoulder healed up, but Klaus wasn't done with me yet.

"Wait, _why_ did your shoulder not break too?" I asked confusedly before he could touch me again.

"I'm an Original. I heal faster. It's as simple as that. But as an Original I'm also much stronger than you and I can easily kill your very annoying boyfriend. All I need is a stake and then… he'll be gone. You understand?" Klaus answered, smirking smugly.

I nodded reluctantly and went to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea. I didn't care how much he was threatening me, because I knew that if he killed Damon or my family, then I wouldn't hesitate with sacrificing myself. I also sensed that he needed me for something other than being his backup-plan and that plan involved me being _alive._

"Oh, Matilda! Where is my tea, my sweetheart?" Klaus asked melodically and chuckled.

"It's coming now, you freak-of-nature!" I answered melodically.

I secretly mixed his tea with five spoons of salt and then went to give it to him. He quickly spit it out as soon as he tasted it, but I had already left the living room before he could punish me again.

That should make him rethink of letting me make his tea the next time…


	26. Ten Steps Ahead

**A/N: Hiii, so... now reviews? T_T that made me a bit sad, but here's chapter 26!**

**I hope you like it and PLEASE review! You put a smile on my lips on a bad day ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

**Mia's POV:**

When the day of the full moon finally came, I soon found out that Klaus was more than just pissed at me of my behavior the last few days. I tried leaving my bedroom, but instead of joining Katherine in the living room, I walked right into another invisible wall that knocked me down. To make my morning even worse, then Katherine thought it was funny to watch me fall and was laughing of me, knowingly that I could not hurt her no matter how hard I tried.

"I _will_ kill you when I get out of here, Katherine! You are a very mean bitch and you deserve to be tortured by Klaus for eternity!" I said angrily as I rose to my feet again.

Katherine rolled her eyes of me and just went to look for some blood in the fridge as she said. "You know, you are really starting to act just like Klaus… but then again – you are related!"

Yeah, thanks for the horrible reminder… I'd been trying to forget that and reminded myself of that I was related to Elijah as well, which meant that I couldn't be filled with only bad genes. And then there was also that woman Klaus knocked up before he was cursed, who must have fled after she found out that she was pregnant. I wondered if it was a coincidence that my family came from Romania or if it was related to why Klaus really wanted her.

"Look who is dumb enough to come back…" Katherine suddenly said, making me frown.

That comment couldn't possibly be meant for Klaus, but I couldn't stick my head out of the bedroom and take a look, so I had to listen carefully to their conversation instead.

"_Well, someone had to_ _invite him in_…" I heard Rick say nonchalantly, making me sigh in relief. Rick was here. He may be able to _get_ _in_ and… who did he have to invite in? "_Damon, would you like to… come in?_"

My eyes widened and I smiled brightly. Damon was here to save me! But how did he know that Klaus wasn't here?

"Damon!" I quickly called and immediately Damon ran to the guestroom, but he wasn't able to get in.

"Mia, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Can you get out?"

I shook my head. "Greta probably cast a spell to make sure that I didn't do anything stupid. Again."

Damon frowned at that, but Rick came inside as well and tried to get me out. Sadly, he was only able to get inside and out of the bedroom alone. I was stuck in this stupid guestroom and feeling rather light-headed because I hadn't had any sugar for days.

"I'll call Bonnie and get her to help, but… we have a major problem," Damon said. "Klaus is doing the sacrifice tonight and he is not willing to give us another month."

"Figures… but Damon there is something I need to tell you. I–" I stopped myself before I said it. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I let him kill Klaus as well as me?

"Mia, what's wrong? What do you want to tell me?"

I wanted to cry, because it hurt so badly to make this choice, but… I had to do it. Klaus needed to be stopped and I wasn't going to keep them from doing it.

"I... I love you, Damon. More than you can imagine."

I saw that Damon was starting to tear up a bit, but he kept his composure and just walked as close to me as he could.

"I love you too, Mia. And I promise you that I won't let Klaus win. I _will_ save you."

I felt tears starting to stream down my cheeks and I wanted so badly to hug him, to apologize for not telling him the truth, but I couldn't. I was stuck in this guestroom, until I would change and until Klaus had tried breaking his curse.

"Damon, wait!" I said before he went to leave. I needed to tell him something else. Something that would hopefully help them killing Klaus. "If you meet me while I'm in my werewolf form, then… then I want you to kill me. I know that you don't want to, but I'm very serious about this. I will not be able to control myself, so promise me that you will do it."

Damon didn't say anything at first, but he could see that I was very much serious about this. Therefore, he reluctantly nodded and then left the apartment again. I wiped my tears away and just slid down to the floor, trying hard not to burst into tears when Katherine was in the other room.

"I'm still willing to help you, you know…" Katherine said in a way that could only mean one thing.

She knew something and now that I'd finally gotten the chance to talk with Damon, then she had to find another way to strike a deal with me. This was her other way.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, finally giving in. "I have nothing to offer you."

Katherine sat down at the other side of the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Oh, that's where you're wrong. You see that ring on your finger? The one that will save you from dying if… let's say a vampire or werewolf try to kill you…"

The ring! God, I was stupid! How could I completely forget about the ring? But… that meant that even if Damon or the others killed Klaus, then I would still keep Klaus alive because I didn't die. So that was why he let me keep it on. He knew this, but of course he didn't tell me about it in case I wanted to sacrifice myself and didn't warn my friends.

"You want me to give you the ring?" I asked suspiciously.

Katherine nodded and answered. "You and Klaus will die then."

"But then the others won't be able to kill you."

"Yes, but I can also use this ring to hunt down the vampires who killed your biological and adoptive parents."

I glared at her, because as much as I wanted revenge, then I wasn't going to trust Katherine. She always looked out for herself and would probably just leave town after Klaus and I were dead.

"Forget it," I said, making Katherine groan and say. "Fine! Then find your own way to save your friends and family! I don't care what you do, because you're too stubborn to listen to me."

I rolled my eyes of her and got up, but as I did, I suddenly felt dizzy and soon fell to the floor again, knocking myself unconscious as I hit the floor. I didn't know what happened after that, but I did know why it happened. My blood sugar was very low and therefore I had fainted.

However, I was soon woken up by the smell of food and dirt, and when I tried moving I heard something that sounded like chains. I immediately opened my eyes and saw that I had been chained up in what looked like an underground tomb or something like that. The tomb had a whole in the top where I could see the shining full moon. It was almost midnight from what I could tell, so I wondered if the sacrifice had already begun or not…

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you would pass out…" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Klaus standing with a half-eaten granola bar. He wanted me to starve, because a hungry werewolf would cause so much more damage. Did he want me to kill Damon and the others?

"Oh, are you hungry? I'm sorry; I didn't bring something for you."

Klaus ate the rest of the granola bar and smirked. I tried attacking him, but the chains stopped me only one foot away from him. I tried taking the ring off instead, but it was stuck to my finger. Klaus had probably made Greta cast a spell on that one too. But I remembered something Dr. Martin had told me about the ring when he gave it to me. Something about the ring working _only_ because I still hadn't triggered the curse yet.

"The ring doesn't work," I said, smirking smugly. "If you die, then I can't keep you alive."

Klaus chuckled now, shaking his head of me. "Mia, Mia, Mia… don't you think I know that? Don't you think I've made Greta change that so it _does_ work on supernatural beings?"

Oh, crap! God, I hated Klaus right now. Every time I tried finding a way to have the advantage, then he always seemed to be at least ten steps ahead of me.

"Why are you keeping me here?" I asked, wanting so badly to rip his head off right now.

"Safety measures," Klaus answered, smirking devilishly. "And I also need your help after the sacrifice. But now I'll leave you to change. If you get hungry, then all you have to do is to break free and go look for a couple of pesky vampires."

He left the tomb and as soon as he did, I felt a strong pain in my stomach that made me bent over and scream. The transformation was starting and already now it hurt.

I stood rigid in the moonlight; feeling my skin burn everywhere as my eyes began to change from their normal blue-green color to an insane yellow glow. I screamed in agony as my knees reversed direction, trembling under me, and my bones shifted inside of me.

I never once imagined that the transformation would hurt as badly as it did. It felt like my whole body was on fire or as if someone had poured acid on it.

Already now I was begging for the pain to stop and tears were streaming down my cheeks like a waterfall. If this was what Tyler had gone through when he changed for the first time, then I hoped that someone would come in and shoot me just to end my miseries.

However the pain continued and my face became contorted as the long wolf's muzzle extended out in front of me, and I fell forward onto my hands. Then my arm suddenly twisted back and I screamed so loud that _someone_ must have heard me.

My screams turned into a long howl as the dark fur sprouted from my body, and my clothing tore itself off my body as my muscles increased in size. I gritted my now sharp teeth and tried enduring the pain, but it was simply too much for me to bear. I felt like I was on the brick of dying, but Death was taunting me and letting me wait in an agonizing pain.

"Mia!" I heard someone call outside the tomb. I didn't recognize the voice at first, but then when I saw who it belonged to I tried to endure the pain long enough for me to say a sentence or at least a word. "Elijah, I-I-!"

My voice was cut off by another forced scream as I felt my leg twist this time and turn into wolf's leg. Then the same thing happened to my other limbs and I felt myself slip out of consciousness as I finally turned into a werewolf in what felt like one agonizing hour. I felt like I couldn't breathe, think or even move, but I could hear Elijah's faint voice somewhere in the darkness of my mind and I woke up with a whole different sight on the world.

Everything had been enhanced even more and was so strong and so overwhelming that I felt like I was going to be sick. I had absolutely no control over my body as I bit the chain over, broke free, and went to attack Elijah, who swiftly avoided my attack.

I didn't know why, but just couldn't get myself not to take a bite of him. I was so freakin' hungry and my instincts were all screaming at me to attack him, because he was a vampire. Right now Elijah wasn't a friend of me. He was a delicious meal and I was ready to eat him alive.


	27. The Cure

**A/N: Hii, here's chapter 27! :D**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

**Mia's POV:**

The sound of birds singing cheerfully woke me up, but my attention was soon shifted to the soreness throughout my body. It felt like a steamroller had driven over my body, because every inch of my body was aching. I didn't remember much of what happened last night. All I remembered was quick glimpse of me running in the woods, searching for food and killing… Oh, God! I hadn't killed anyone, had I?

Calmly and carefully, I opened my eyes and looked around, finding myself lying completely naked and covered in dirty and leaves in the woods. I blushed, but then I noticed blood on my body as well and freaked out. I had hurt someone or… no; it was just animal blood, but still… I might have bitten someone without knowing it.

I pulled myself up and brushed the dirt off my sore body, then looked around and listened carefully to every sound I could take in. I could hear the sound of someone familiar talking nearby and froze when I realized who the voices belonged to.

Klaus and Elijah.

Did this mean that Klaus succeeded? Was Elena… dead? And what about Damon and the others? Where was everyone?

Whatever was going on then I sure wasn't going to stay here if Klaus was nearby, so I quickly ran, until I came to a campsite nearby where I found a whole group of dead campers, who had completely been torn apart as if a wild animal had… oh, no.

I shook my head. I couldn't have done it. I _hoped_ I hadn't done it. But I couldn't stick around for long because someone was nearby, so I just grabbed some of their clothes, and then continued running.

After a while I finally found a familiar road and quickly ran across it just as Stefan was on his way back. He stopped abruptly when he saw me and seemed shocked to see me alive. But he didn't hesitate to let me in and gave me a lift.

"Mia, where have you been? We've been looking for you for two days!" Stefan said worriedly.

Wait-what? Two days? But how? Oh… now I understood. It was because of Klaus's hybrid side. Maybe it allowed me to be a werewolf for much longer time? Yeah, that had to be it.

"Mia? Is something wrong?" Stefan asked when I didn't answer.

"I… I'm fine," I answered. "Is everyone okay? Did Klaus break the curse?"

Stefan seemed sorrowful now and I knew that something had happened. I was almost too scared to ask of what.

"Stefan… what happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Jenna is dead," he answered hesitantly. Oh, no… I hadn't killed her, had I? "Klaus used her for the sacrifice. Elena managed to survive, but only because her father sacrificed his life to save her. Your brothers…"

"Don't say my brothers are dead too… are they?"

Stefan shook his head. "But they think you're dead. We all thought you were dead. You attacked Elijah, so he had to… he had to kill you. But Klaus told him that their siblings were still alive and promised to take him to them if he spared his life."

"And he did it?"

Stefan nodded and I sighed heavily. I knew that Elijah probably missed his siblings, but I didn't think that he would actually betray us. But maybe he knew that Klaus and I were connected since he didn't just cut my right arm off (so my ring wouldn't save me) and killed me permanently…

"I'm so sorry about Jenna. Elena and Jeremy must be broken inside. I tried… I tried so hard to get out. But even if you killed Klaus, then he wouldn't have died. He made Greta cast a spell on us, so if Klaus was killed then I would die too. But since I was forced to wear my ring, then he wouldn't die."

"Oh… but you were gone for two days?"

I shrugged at that. I didn't know precisely what had happened, but I was happy to be alive and just wanted to get back to Damon now.

"Mia, there's something you need to know," Stefan said as he parked his car. "It's about Damon. He… Tyler Lockwood bit him."

I didn't know what to say to that. Damon was dying and thought that I was dead. He probably felt heartbroken and just wanted to give up. I had to hurry back to him, so I almost jumped out of the car and ran inside, finding Damon standing in the sunlight without his day-ring and letting himself get burned by the sun. I quickly tackled him to the ground, which pissed him off at first, but then he saw who it was that had tackled him and he became stunned instead.

"Damon…" I said, tears already streaming down my cheeks as I looked down at his face that was starting to heal up.

"Mia… you're alive," he said incredulously. I nodded and cupped his face in my hands, wiping some of my tears away from his face. "I'm dying, Mia… I'm so sorry, but I have to do this before I hurt you or anyone else."

Damon suddenly threw me into a wall and went back to the sunlight, but this time Stefan tackled him and quickly pushed him into one of the basement cellars where he was locked up. I quickly hurried to him and looked at Damon, who seemed pretty pissed at his brother for stopping him. I couldn't believe that Damon would actually do that to me, but I kindda understood why he was scared of hurting me. I'd heard how their friend Rose had turned into a monster and lost control.

"Stefan, let me inside," I said, but Stefan hesitated. "I just need an hour with him."

He finally nodded, and then quickly opened the door only for a split second so I could get inside. I rushed to aid Damon, who was lying on the ground and coughing up blood.

"Mia!" he said hoarsely. "You… you shouldn't be in here!"

"I don't care, Damon. You can't kill me." I said, cupping his face in my hands and wiping the blood off his chin.

I helped him sit up against the wall and tugged myself close to him. I could hear that his heart was beating very fast. I held my arms around tightly around him and kissed him gently on his cheek, waiting patiently as his heartbeat slowed down. He smiled weakly and leaned his head against mine.

"You smell funny…" he said quietly, chuckling a bit until his laughter turned into a cough.

"You look like crap…" I said quietly and felt a tear escape my eye.

Damon didn't deserve this faith. I had to do something, but… what? There was no cure to a werewolf bite, right?

"Mia, I… I have something to confess. I… I used to be in love with Elena and… at first I used you as a substitute for her, but…" Damon coughed hard this time and more blood was coughed up. "I meant it when I said I love you. I… I can't believe I'm actually… saying this, but… I've fallen for a werewolf named Matilda. Hard. Harder than I've ever fallen for any human or vampire."

I wanted to slap Damon for beginning to talk about how much he loved me, but I knew that he was just scared. He was dying and there was nothing we could do about it.

"I fell for you the first time we met. I don't know why, but… I just knew that there was something _special_ about you and that annoying smirk of yours."

Damon smirked and closed his eyes, nodding off to sleep. I stayed with him, until Rick showed up about an hour later and Rick quietly let me out. I'd had some time to think about what I should and could do and the only thing I could come up with was to seek out Klaus and make a deal with him.

"Rick, if I don't return then tell… tell Damon and my brothers that I love them and that I'm sorry for being such a… pain in the ass." I said.

Rick nodded hesitantly, but he wasn't letting me leave yet. "Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

"I… I'm going to do whatever it takes to save Damon…" I answered and then left before he could stop me again.

I ran as fast as I could to Rick's apartment, knowingly that Klaus was probably there now and getting ready to leave now that he finally had broken his curse. And then we still had unfinished business with each other about why he really wanted me. I might not be a close friend of his, but I knew enough to know that he had many tricks up his sleeves.

However, when I finally arrived at the apartment and kicked the door open, I saw Stefan on the floor with blood smeared all over his face and he had a wild look in his eyes that told me that he was _not_ drinking risk-free animal blood.

Klaus, who was sitting nearby him with a smirk on his face, had a little bottle with blood in his hands and I could smell that the blood belonged to him. But as soon as he saw me, he smirked and seemed like he had expected me to come eventually.

"Matilda, my sweetheart!" he said and walked over to me. "I wondered when you would return after you killed every animal and camper in the woods. I'm very proud of you. You are just as dangerous as I expected."

I glared venomously at him, but he simply chuckled and turned his attention back to Stefan. "I take you are here for the cure as well like young Stefan is?"

What? I looked confusedly at Stefan now, who neither confirmed nor denied it. Of course he too would try anything to save his brother. I didn't blame him for doing so, because I was doing the exact same thing and would give my own life up to save Damon.

"Klaus let Stefan go. I know that it's me you want. Not him," I said, making Klaus chuckle once again. I was on the verge of attacking him again, but I knew that if I attacked him then he wouldn't give me the cure. If there really was a cure, that was. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because Mia…" Klaus gently stroked my cheek and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "You're not the only one I want. You see Stefan used to be a true ripper and he has agreed to come with me if I save that pesky brother of his. But if you really want to save Damon as well, then… well then all you have to do is to come with me. I could use a strong-willed girl like you."

"For what?" I asked suspiciously.

Klaus smirked, but didn't answer my question. "That you will find out after we've left town. Now Mia… do we have a deal?" he said.

I looked over at Stefan, who was shaking his head violently because he didn't want me to say yes, but I knew that I had to do it. I had the chance to save Damon and the people I loved.

"Yes, Klaus," I said softly. "We have a deal."


	28. Bittersweet

**A/N: Hii, here's chapter 28! Now it won't be long until this lovely story ends ;)**

**I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

**Damon's POV:**

"Mia!" I gasped as I woke up for the third time this afternoon.

Elena, who sat only a foot away from me, woke up too and looked confusedly at me. I sat up and replayed last night's events. I was dying and… Katherine showed up with the cure. I quickly pulled my sleeve up and noticed that the wound on my arm was gone. I was alive, but where was Mia? And Stefan? What had happened?

"Damon," Elena said worriedly, handing me a glass of blood. I slurped it all down at once and then tried remembering what else had happened. Stefan and Mia… they gave themselves up to save me. They made a deal with Klaus. Now I remembered. "What are we going to do? Klaus has them."

I took a deep breath, stepped out of my bed, and looked for my cell phone. I remembered that Mia took it the night she went to see Klaus and was trapped by him. Great… my girlfriend and brother were gone and I had no clue of where they were going.

"Give me your cell," I said firmly and Elena quickly handed her cell phone to me. I dialed up my phone number and waited for someone to pick up – only to hear the voice of my least favorite person in the world. "Klaus… where is Mia and Stefan?"

"_Right here with me, but don't fret, Damon… They're completely fine, right Mia?_" Klaus said smugly and I heard Mia curse at him in the background. "_Such manners, she has! Anyway, I'm glad to know that Katerina delivered the cure for you, but now I must go. I have so many things to do and so many lives to take._"

Klaus hung up on me before I could say anything else and I looked towards Elena, who seemed anxious to hear what Klaus had told me. I simply shook my head and handed her her cell phone back. We needed to help the ones we loved, but how? Klaus was soon long gone and we had no idea of what he needed Stefan and Mia for.

"Elena, go home and contact Bonnie. Ask her if she can do a tracking spell. I'll go pay someone a little visit..." I said and left the house before Elena could protest.

I ran as fast as I could to Rick's old apartment and found Rick walking around inside, trying to sort out all the things Klaus had moved around in the days he had taken over his apartment. I noticed something on his table. A letter with my name on it.

"Ah, Damon! I was just about to call you. I found this in the guestroom while I was cleaning up. I think Mia left it for you." Rick said.

I didn't say anything, but just took the letter and opened the envelope. Mia had in fact written something for me. One she wrote before she left with Klaus.

_Dear Damon, I'm sorry about the choice I took, but I can't let you die. You know that I love you more than I've expressed and there is no one in this world that I trust more than you. That is why I'm taking this risk by giving you the location of where Elijah and his siblings are being held captive. I know that you must hate Elijah, but I also know that you can relate to what he did. He was willing to do anything to get his siblings back and so was Stefan. Now you and Elena must do everything in your power to help us… Love Mia._

_P.S. I overheard Klaus telling his witches where we are going. I hope we'll meet each other again in Eastern Europe ;)_

Eastern Europe? What would Klaus want to do in Eastern Europe? I folded the letter and stuffed it in my pocket, trying to burn the address of Elijah's whereabouts in my memory and turned my head to Rick, who was waiting eagerly to hear what the letter said.

"You up for a little trip?" I asked.

Rick nodded, grabbed his car keys, and went with me to the address. "So you're going to tell me what we're doing at this place?" he asked curiously.

"Let's just say that we are going to wake someone up. It's very much against my will, but Mia believes that we can trust him." I answered, making Rick frown.

"We're going to wake up Elijah? After everything he's done to us? Please tell me that you're kid–"

"I'm not," I looked out of the window, wondering what Mia and Stefan were doing right now. "But right now Elijah is also the only one who know how we're supposed to take down Klaus and _if_ Elijah is where his siblings are, then… well then we have a little army of pissed off Originals, whom I'm sure will help us kill their freaky little brother."

Rick nodded understandingly and even I now understood why Mia wanted me to wake him up. She had figured the same thing out and probably hoped that Elijah would feel guilty for betraying us when he of all people should have known not to trust Klaus. We could have killed Klaus and ended this, but no that son of bitch just _had_ to save his brother.

A man of his word, my ass!

"Are you sure this is the address?" Rick asked, parking his car nearby an old storage building just outside Mystic Falls.

I nodded to his question and left his car, then quickly went to the old storage building where I saw two men guarding the place. They were humans, so I could easily kill them if I wanted to. But it would be a stupid thing to do in the middle of the day, so I ended up walking calmly over to them instead and compelled them to show me where they kept the Originals.

Rick soon joined me and we followed the two men inside the big storage room where I noticed something familiar on the floor. One of Mia's earrings. This was it. Elijah _was_ here.

"Damon," Rick said, nodding towards a locked off room. I went to the door, ripped the lock off, and opened the two wooden doors, seeing something I never expected to see in here. Eight coffins. I knew that Klaus had six siblings, but who were the two others? His parents? "You sure you wanna open them?"

I nodded and went to one of the coffins where a familiar elder woman was, who was dressed in clothes from the 11th century – most likely his own mother. I closed the coffin and looked in another one, only to find his step-father. But then when I went to the third one in the bottom left side, I finally found him with the silver dagger in his chest.

"Do you want the honor or should I do it?" I asked, smirking teasingly.

"You do it. I'm not the immortal one of us." Rick answered and took a step back as I pulled the dagger out of Elijah's chest.

Now all we had to do was to wait patiently.

And then we would try rescue Mia and Stefan…

**Mia's POV:**

"Klaus!" I yelled for the fifth time during the flight trip to an unknown country in Eastern Europe. I grinned when I saw Klaus rolled his eyes and groan in annoyance, but that was what he got when he forced me to work for him after everything he'd done. "Kllaaauu–"

I suddenly felt a hand over my mouth and Klaus was standing right in front of me, flashing his sharp fangs and yellow eyes at me as he growled angrily.

"Nu cred că pentru o secunda ca eu nu Te voi ucide şi de a folosi pe altcineva să mă ţină în viaţă. Înţeles... Matilda?" Klaus said firmly.

I nodded reluctantly and saw a smirk spread on his lips. He removed his hand from my lips and gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead as he said. "Good. Now sit still and be quiet."

Klaus left my seat and went back to his own in the other end of the plane. Stefan, who sat on the other side of the plane, looked worriedly at me. He got up though and took a seat next to me, clearly wanting to comfort me after being threatened by my own family.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and looked out of the window for a moment, wondering if Damon had gotten the letter I left in Rick's apartment just before we went to the old storage building with Elijah's body.

"What did he say to you?"

I knew that Stefan was just curious and worried, but didn't know if I wanted to hear it myself.

"He said that… that I shouldn't think that he won't kill me and use someone else to keep him alive," I said, watching how Klaus smirked as he overheard what I said. "Don't worry. I know he'll always stay an ass no matter what."

I saw Klaus roll his eyes again and smiled. He shouldn't think that I didn't care if he did kill me or not, because if he did then he would be one werewolf short and I knew that he wouldn't find another werewolf immediately, because all werewolves either feared and/or hated him with a passion that couldn't be described with words.

"Te urăsc, Niklaus!" said I, ignoring as Klaus glared venomously at me.

But I really didn't care what he thought of me, because I _did_ hate him and I wasn't going to hide it from him when he kept annoying me.

"Let me guess… you said you hate him, right?" Stefan asked, smiling a bit.

I nodded and smiled too. I was happy to see Stefan smile for once, because I knew how much it pained him to do this. He had tried everything to save Elena _and_ Damon and now we were both forced to work for the same bastard who put our loved ones in danger.

"God, I'm hungry… Don't we have anything to eat on this stupid airplane?" I asked, knowingly that Klaus would hear me.

"Well, you could have eaten when I offered you something _before_ we left Mystic Falls, but now you have to wait until we land." Klaus said, smirking smugly.

"_Oooorrr,_ I could also just transform and eat you!" I said, licking my lips teasingly.

"Or I could call a werewolf I know and tell him to bite Damon…"

I didn't say anything this time, but rolled my eyes of a chuckling Klaus and looked out of the window again. It wouldn't be long until we would land in what looked like England. I'd never been outside the boarders of America, so it was bittersweet to travel to England.

"I could really use a cup of tea…" I mumbled. "Or maybe a drink. Something strong preferably."

"Such bad manners you have, Matilda. Such bad manners…" Klaus said, shaking his head a bit of me.

I rolled my eyes again and sent Stefan a look that made him roll his eyes of Klaus as well. We were probably both considering of trying killing him, but we also both knew that we weren't strong enough to do it. Even without removing the connection between Klaus and I that kept him from dying if _someone_ – like a very powerful witch – tried killing him.

However, until Stefan and I did find another way to kill him, then we were forced to endure Klaus and his incredible annoying smirks and smartass comments. Already now I could feel that it was going to be a very long and tiresome, indefinite length of time of working with him.


	29. Pure Generosity

**A/N: Hii, here's the second last chap! :D**

**I can't believe that I'm almost done with this story...**

**Anyway, thanks for all the lovely reviews and favorites, and I hope you will review this one as well ;)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 29:

**Damon's POV:**

Elijah woke up with a loud gasp and looked confusedly around, noticing Rick and I standing on the other side of the room. He didn't say anything for a minute, but just panted and got out of the coffin, then looked around for something or rather _someone._

"Klaus… that…"

"Bastard? We know," I said and walked up to him, the dagger still in my hand. Elijah seemed pissed at first, but then he seemed to remember something and his eyes widened. I didn't have to be a genius to figure out what he had just realized. "So now you remember how you betrayed us. How you betrayed _Mia_."

Elijah shook his head for a moment, then went to go to the other coffins, but I quickly stopped him and pinned him to the wall now that he was still too weak to fight back.

"You should be thankful that we brought you back to life instead of letting you and your family rotten here forever," I said, baring my fangs at him. "You owe us-no _Mia_ _big_ time. Because of you she and Stefan are now forced to work for Klaus, whom _you_ were supposed to kill!"

I was more than just pissed at him. We'd been so close of winning, so close of killing Klaus and ending all of our problems, and then he just had to screw it all up. Sure, I might have been dead because I didn't get the cure, but I didn't care as long as Elena, Stefan, and Mia were okay.

"_Damon_," Elijah said through gritted teeth. "I understand that you're mad, but even if I killed Klaus that night then he wouldn't have truly died. He and Mia were connected to each other! If Klaus died, then she would have died too. But because she was wearing her ring, then she would just have been resurrected and so would Klaus."

I frowned, but it did explain why Klaus wanted Mia so badly. She was keeping him alive. The only way to stop Klaus permanently was to get the ring off Mia and then we had to… _no_, there had to be another way. I let go of Elijah and took a deep breath before I did something I was going to regret.

"I didn't bring you back out of pure generosity…" I said. "Mia wanted me to bring you back, because as I said before, then she and Stefan are forced to work for Klaus."

"Of course…" Elijah muttered and looked around at the coffins for a moment. He looked thoughtful, but thoughtful wasn't going to help Mia or Stefan. "I'll help you Damon, but I need you to help me wake my siblings first. Only we can stop Klaus."

"You've doubled crossed us before, so why should I believe you now?"

Elijah groaned, but he knew that I was right. Why should we trust him? He betrayed his own family, because he wanted to find his already dead siblings instead of saving his very much alive descendant.

"I give you my word, Damon. I will not betray you again."

Even though I still didn't trust him, then I agreed to help him and we woke up the rest of his siblings, who had been dead for more than a century. They all needed to change their clothes, to eat, and they defiantly needed a shower. Some of them looked a lot like Elijah and they were equally pissed at Klaus for doing what he did to them.

"I believe we have a werewolf and vampire to save now," I said, immediately catching their full attention. "I need you lovely Originals to save my brother Stefan and your descendant Mia."

"Matilda? He has Matilda?" one of them asked worriedly.

I nodded and they all looked at each other with a worried look. "What now?" Rick asked curiously.

"We will save her, but as for your brother…" another one of them said.

"Oh, you _are_ going to save him and you know why? Mia is my girlfriend and I don't think that she would be pleased to hear that you won't save my brother!" I said, smirking smugly.

They might be Originals, but I was the one in control right now and they knew it. But there was still some of them that didn't believe me and who turned their heads to Elijah, who then confirmed their suspicion. They sighed, but finally gave in and went with me back to Mystic Falls where we got them some clothes, let them shower, and then filled them in on what had happened precisely.

I just hoped that we weren't coming too late, because I was never going to forgive myself if anything happened to Mia.

**Mia's POV:**

"So… what exactly are we doing in good old London?" I asked as soon as we stepped out of the airplane and I got the chance to stretch my arms and legs properly.

Klaus just walked past me though, clearly bend on ignoring me this time. I rolled my eyes and looked at Stefan, who had just gotten a text from Elena. He quietly showed it to me and my eyes widened when I read that Damon had succeeded in finding the Originals.

I was happy to know that Damon had found them, but now I just had to hope for them to help us as well. I knew that they hated Klaus more than I probably did, but that didn't mean that they had the guts to go against a hybrid. I on the other hand, was more than ready to fight Klaus.

Then again… I was part werewolf, part hybrid too and couldn't die unless Klaus made a witch remove the spell on my ring. But I would probably still try killing him, because I hated boys and men who thought they could control me.

"Klaus, wait! I have a question for you!" I said, not really knowing what I should ask, but I just needed to stall him for the Originals to come and rescue us.

Luckily, Klaus finally stopped ignoring me and stopped abruptly before he stepped inside his car that was parked nearby. I ran up to him and saw the annoyed expression on his face. He was really starting to lose patience and it amused me immensely.

"I was just wondering if I could call Damon and–"

"No," he said firmly and went to enter his car, but I quickly stopped him. "Mia, I said _no. _I have put up with a lot from you and I mean _a lot_, but unless you're going to behave well for the rest of the trip, then you're not going talk with Damon, your friends, or your family. Now, get in to that bloody car and shut up!"

I groaned, but stepped inside and so did Stefan. Klaus was seriously beginning to become like a very strict and annoying father and if he was going to continue acting like that, then I was never going home. I would be stuck with him until the day I died, which would be _never_ since he was keeping me alive as well!

"Are you ever going to tell us what we're doing here?" Stefan asked though, just as Klaus was about to give the driver the address of the hotel we were staying at.

Klaus turned to both of us in the backseat and smirked in a mischievous way. "I will tell you once we get to the hotel," he said secretively. "Oh, and Stefan. If Mia says anything again, then I want you to slap her. If you don't, then I'll just do it and you _don't_ want me to do it. Understood?"

Stefan nodded reluctantly and looked meaningful at me. I understood what he meant by that. He wanted me to be quiet, because he really didn't want to hit me. I tried stalling Klaus, but sadly failed and now I was forced to be quiet, which was pretty hard when I wanted to yell so many bad things at Klaus for everything he'd ever done to me, my family, and my friends.

However, when we finally arrived at the hotel and were showed to our rooms, we were met by the sight of Elijah standing alone in our hotel room. I could see the shock on Klaus's face when he saw his very much alive brother stand before him, but he didn't seem particularly worried. He just turned to me and gave me a look that scared the crap out of me.

"Let me guess… You wrote where I kept Elijah and my other siblings, didn't you?" he said calmly.

I did, but I wasn't going to say anything. He told me to shut up and be quiet, right? I smirked when I saw how pissed he got, but then when he went to grab me, I suddenly felt myself disappear.

Stefan and I ended up outside the hotel where I saw three strangely familiar persons, who looked like they could pass as Elijah's siblings, and I suddenly realized what was going on. They were here to rescue us from Klaus, but how they were going to do it, I didn't know.

"Matilda," one of them said with the same British accent Elijah and Klaus had. They were defiantly my relatives too and they seemed happy to see me. "We need to go. The witches will only be able to keep Klaus distracted for an hour or so."

I nodded and quickly went with them to their car. "But what about Elijah? He–"

"Don't worry about me…" a voice said at the door of the car.

I looked up at Elijah and smiled brightly. He apologized for betraying me, gave me a quick kiss on my forehead, and then closed the door so his siblings could take me away, while he stayed and made sure that Klaus didn't get away.

All of this felt like a dream. I hadn't even been in England for a day, but the help had already arrived. But then again… Klaus's siblings did know him very well and probably knew what he wanted in England that required him of having a vampire and werewolf to go with him. And then there were also all of those witches Klaus had forced to help him, whom they probably had contacted and whom now wanted to get their revenge on him.

Still… I couldn't stop myself from pinching my arm just to make sure that I was still alive and not dead or dreaming. Stefan couldn't seem to grasp what was going on too, but he was happy to get back to Elena before this blood thirst of his took overhand. We both knew that when he got back to Mystic Falls, then he had to be locked up in the basement cellar and get back to his old diet.

However, we also both knew that when we got back, then Klaus would probably be waiting for us and he would hurt the ones we loved the most, starting with me and my family. We had to make a plan before he got to us and stop him without having to cut my arm off and then kill me.

"Oh, and Mia… I believe this belongs to you," one of Elijah's siblings said and handed me the earring I deliberately dropped at the old storage building. I'd thought that it would be easier for them to use a tracking spell if they had something that belonged to me and I also wanted to make sure that Damon knew that he had come to the right place. "Your boyfriend gave us the great idea that we could use a tracking spell to find you."

I snorted and smiled a bit. "Of course… Where is he now?" I asked curiously.

"At your adoptive brothers' place. He had a bad feeling that Klaus might show up, so he wanted to take them to his home," the female Original answered and then she turned her attention to Stefan. "He also told me to tell you that Elena is with Caroline and Bonnie at the boarding house as well."

Stefan nodded and seemed just as relieved about it as I was. I just hoped that Klaus couldn't enter the boarding house. He might be part vampire, but he was part werewolf too and werewolves were able to enter any house. But at least Bonnie was there to protect them and one of Elijah's other brothers told me that they had sent a couple of witches to the boarding house to assist Bonnie.

Now all we had to do was to wait for Klaus to make his move…


	30. World War 3

**A/N: Hii, the last chapter is finally up! :D But don't worry, a sequel is coming soon! **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, story alerts, favorites, and of course for reading my story. I really didn't expect it to get that much attention ;)**

**The new sequel will be named "Playing With Fire", so keep an eye on my profile the next couple of days.**

**Now I'll let you read the last chappie - I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 30:

**Mia's POV:**

"Um… Nathan? Ethan? Not to be rude or anything, but YOU ARE SQUEEZING ME!" I said, making my adoptive brothers chuckle.

But they finally let go after hugging me for God knew how long and after Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Elijah's and his many siblings had hugged me to. My body was a tad sore, but I didn't care. I was happy to get home and now I only needed to hug Damon.

There was just one problem.

Damon wasn't here. Elena told me that he went out to fix a couple of things, so while he was gone I just tried to relax and enjoy what might be my last day with my friends and family.

We hadn't heard anything from Klaus yet, but when Elijah left London as well, he told me that Klaus had been pretty pissed and he was most likely trying to figure out a plan to be ten steps ahead of us again.

But what Klaus didn't know was that I had a plan too and that plan involved me luring a very pissed off Klaus out, while my friends and family were safe somewhere else where he couldn't hurt them. I knew that Damon wasn't going to approve of my plan, but there wasn't most else to do.

"You should rest, Mia," Elijah said, nodding at the old grandfather clock that said 1:25 AM. I nodded in agreement and hugged him one last time before I said. "Goodnight then, and… thank you for helping us, Elijah. I also want you to know that I don't hate you for betraying us."

Elijah seemed surprised to hear that, but he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead and leaned down to my ear. "It is I who should be thanking you. You are a very noble young lady, Mia. Both your adoptive parents and biological parents would have been proud."

I smiled weakly and gave him a peck on his cheek before I finally went upstairs and in to Damon's bedroom. Elena was sleeping in Stefan's bedroom, my brothers were sleeping in two of the many bedrooms the boarding house had, and so were Caroline and Bonnie, while the Originals insisted on being awake all night and guarding the house for us.

However, as soon as I stepped in to Damon's room, I felt an odd feeling inside and felt like I was being watched by someone. When I turned around to see if anyone was in here, I didn't see anything but a moth flying around. I was starting to get paranoid. I sighed heavily and turned around, but as I did I suddenly hit something hard. I quickly looked up at the person and sighed in relief to see Damon standing in front of me with a familiar smirk on his lips.

"You still smell funny…" he said, making me roll my eyes of him.

Only Damon had the nerves to say that to his girlfriend after she practically saved his life and was forced to go with the person she hated the most.

"Don't roll your eyes of me, wolfie!"

I chuckled as Damon pulled me in for a kiss and I embraced him tightly, not wanting to let go of him ever again. We stood for a couple of minutes and just kissed passionately, our tongues gently moving together in what felt like perfect harmony, and the world around us was almost starting to disappear the deeper our kisses got.

I was completely unable to think properly and didn't even sense that Damon was pinning me to the wall. I just locked my legs around his waist and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips on my neck, while his hands were touching my body and caressing my face.

"Mia…" I heard him moan in my hair and I felt him press closer to me.

"Someone's been craving…" I said giggling.

Damon stopped kissing me and chuckled as he said. "Oh, I've been craving all right!"

I smiled, but as much as I wanted to make love to him, then I was so exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open anymore. Damon noticed this and as I yawned as well, he sighed and gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek instead.

"You should sleep," he said and carried me over to the bed. He helped me undress and joined me under the warm covers, letting me tug myself close to him and rest my head on his shoulder. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

Unfortunately, I'd already fallen asleep, but I could hear a faint chuckle escape his lips. It felt nice to sleep in Damon's arms instead of in a plane with my archenemy nr. One and for the first time in a long time I actually felt… safe. I wanted to stay in Damon's warm embrace forever, but the morning came once again and I had a plan to execute.

But first I wanted to enjoy my morning with Damon. I was the first one of us who woke up and when I noticed that Damon was sleeping heavily, I went to fetch some of my makeup quietly. Damon was still sleeping heavily when I returned, so I quietly took out one of my lipglosses and leaned in to put in on his lips. He didn't even wake up and ended up looking very… _pretty._

Of course he had to wake up eventually and when he did, he felt the gloss on his lips and immediately cursed loud and clearly, while I was sitting in his standalone bathtub and trying to get a warm and relaxing bath.

"Mia! Did you do this do me?" Damon asked, pointing towards his rosy lips as he walked in to his bathroom.

I tried hard not to laugh, but failed miserably and burst into laughter. Damon rolled his eyes of me and went to remove the lipgloss, while I was still laughing hard in the bathtub.

"I'm sooo taking my revenge on you later, _wolfie_!" he said and pushed me down under the water for a couple of seconds.

I groaned loudly and soap water off my face as he was quickly undressing and getting into the tub with me. My cheeks immediately became flushed even though I _had_ tried this before, but Damon had been pretty drunk the last time and didn't know what he was doing. This time he did and he was very aware of me being naked.

"Aww, look who's blushing!" Damon said, smirking teasingly as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Oh, shut up, you vamp!" I said giggling joyfully and pressed his lips against mine.

Damon had always had the power to make me forget about all of my worries without having to use compulsion and that was one of the things I loved about him. World War 3 could be going on just outside our home and I still wouldn't worry about it, because I was here with him and enjoying every minute of my life. But I was also reminded of something… something I defiantly should have remembered as Damon's girlfriend.

"Next week is the 18th," I said, making Damon frown and look at me. "It's your birthday next week."

Damon still didn't understand why I suddenly said that. He was probably tired of holding track of his age, but I wanted to celebrate his birthday with him.

"Why are you talking about my birthday? Oh, you wanna do something naughty for me…" he said, making me roll my eyes of him again.

"Well now I don't want to! But yeah, I was thinking that we should do something fun… _with_ our clothes on."

Damon sighed. "Mia, I'm turning 100… _something_. Can't you make it a little more – oh, I don't know – special for me?"

I snorted and crossed my arms. "Fine, we'll just have sex then! Happy now?"

Damon looked at my angry face for a moment and then he chuckled for some reason. But he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss that made me calm down and look at him.

"I have an idea," he said softly. "What about we first survive Klaus and _then_ we think about what to do on my birthday. Or in your case – who to _do_."

I shook my head a bit of Damon, but he was right. We had to take one thing at a time and we still had a pissed off hybrid to kill. But right now I wanted to enjoy my morning with Damon.

We eventually came downstairs and I nodded towards one of the Originals, who then raised her tranquillizer and shot Damon with it. I wasn't proud of doing this to Damon, but as I said before then he would never approve of my plan. Neither would Stefan or Elena, which was why I'd told Elijah to tranquillize them too and keep them in the basement cellar until I came back.

_If_ I came back.

"You know where he is?" I asked as I got in to Elijah's rental car with him.

"No, but the witches said that he was defiantly here in Mystic Falls," Elijah said, sounding a bit anxious on my behalf. "Are you sure you'll be able to get him inside?"

I nodded and glanced down at my ring, making sure that the spell Klaus had put on it was still working, because I was going to need it if any of _his_ witches removed the blood connecting spell. I was worried of if my plan was going to work.

I was planning to trap Klaus in the tomb Katherine had been trapped in, but I had no clue of how long it would keep him or _if_ the trapping spell would keep him locked up until we found a way to kill him. All of Elijah's siblings were in on the plan and promised to help me, but I was the one who had to lure Klaus out and get him in to the tomb and then I had to get safely out before the witches started the ritual.

"Good luck, Mia." Elijah said as he parked nearby the woods.

I leaned in to hug him and then stepped out of the car, then waited until he had left before I went into the woods and listened carefully to the sounds around me.

Far away from here I could hear Klaus talk with one of his witches… something about cursing me like he was cursed before I could make my move. If he wanted to curse me, then he was going to need Elena's blood and he wasn't going to get near her when she was in the boarding house.

However, I could hear that my witches were nearby too. They were getting ready to make the trapping ritual at the tomb and only needed me to lure Klaus to the tomb now. Therefore, I quickly transformed back to my wolf-state and let out a loud howl that I was sure Klaus had heard. I had better control over myself this time, but it was barely and I had to keep myself focus on my plan before my werewolf instincts took over and I went to kill a deer instead.

Klaus, who too had transformed into his werewolf form, caught the scent of my smell in the air and I could hear that he was running as fast as he could towards me, growling loudly and scaring all the animals away from the area. I let out another loud howl and began running towards the tomb, my heart beating faster than my feet were moving.

It was only me and him now – a 1000-year-old hybrid vs. a 17-year-old hybrid-werewolf.

And only one of us could win.


	31. Important Author's Note & Preview

**Important Author's Note!**

**The sequel to "Opposites Tend To Attract" is finally up! :D**

**The name of the sequel will be "Playing With Fire" and here's a little preview of what you're going to find in the sequel!**

**I promise you the sequel will be filled with DRAMA, SUSPENSE, and SECRETS!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 1:

**Mia's POV:**

The threatening growls were coming closer and closer as I lied down on the ground, my ears sticking up and listening carefully to the sounds around me. I could hear the sound of Klaus's paw steps as he entered the tomb and searched for me. His yellow eyes were almost glowing in the dark, but he seemed to have a hard time finding me. That was because I'd rolled myself in mud and dirt to cover up my scent and now I was hiding in the dark corners of the tomb.

"_I know you're in here!_" he said in a way that only werewolves like us and maybe even wolves understood. "_There is no point in hiding, Matilda! You will die today, but since you __are__ family and all, then I'll do it… slowly and painfully._"

I closed my eyes for a moment and waited for my witches to signal that they were ready to do the spell and then I heard it. I heard one of them whistle very quietly, but unfortunately so did Klaus. He turned, so I quickly jumped out from my hiding spot and bit him hard in his neck, letting my teeth really sink into his fur and skin. He let out a loud growl and lashed out for me, scratching my arm with his sharp nails.

My arm was bleeding alright, but I soon healed up again and jumped a little back, blocking his only way out of this tomb. I needed to keep him distracted while the witches were performing the ritual and cast the spell that would keep Klaus locked up inside the tomb hopefully forever.

"_So you want to fight your old grandfather? Well that can easily be arranged…_" Klaus said and lashed out for me, biting me hard in my leg before I could avoid his attack. I fell to the ground as I let out a loud and deafening howl that made the witches pick up their pace and say the ancient words faster. "_What's the matter, Matilda? Can't handle a little pain?_"

I growled and jumped on him again, making both of us rolling deeper into the tomb and hit the walls as we fought bravely against each other. It felt like we were both equally strong, because even though Klaus was a 1000-year-old Original, then he had the same amount of control over his werewolf form as I did. But I knew that I didn't have to kill him to win this battle, so I endured the pain he put me through and just hoped that I would get out before I was trapped in here as well.

"_Give up, Klaus!_" I yelled panting a little now as we preyed on each other like two predators on a hunt and tried to keep ourselves alert without losing control of our wild werewolf forms. "_I will never let you get anywhere near my family! Do you hear me, you sick son of a bastard?_"

Klaus got pissed now and lunged to attack me and he tackled me hard to the ground. He was holding me down, growling furiously, and trying to bite my head off, but I was biting back and tried pushing him off me with my weight.

As our fight intensified and the attacks became more violent and more blood was shed, I could hear that I soon had to get out before it was too late. Therefore, I bit Klaus's tail hard and threw him into the deepest part of the tomb where he hit a wall and bricks fell down upon him. I used this opportunity to run as fast as I could back to the entrance with Klaus running only a foot behind me.

However, as we both came to the entrance and he was about to get out too, I suddenly saw Elijah step forth from the darkness of the sunset and he quickly kicked Klaus back inside again. The witches stopped chanting and a moment of silence was around us, until I heard a _human _growl coming from the tomb. It was Klaus in his human form and he was really pissed off. He tried breaking the invisible wall between him and me, but it only sent a jolt of energy through his body.

"Elijah!" he yelled angrily, punching his fists hard against the wall. "What have you done?"

Elijah glanced over at me, who was lying wounded on the ground and panting, and then back at his half-brother with a smirk on his face that I'd never seen before.

"Sorry, Niklaus. But you have betrayed me and your family for the last time," he said and then pushed the big rock in front of the entrance. "Finally… finally it is over."

I coughed blood up now and caught Elijah's attention. He quickly hurried to me, while the witches were gathering their powers after doing such a strong spell, and he covered my blood smeared and wounded body with his jacket as I was transforming back to my human form. My wounds were so deep and I was so exhausted from the fight that I was unable to heal myself fast.

But Elijah didn't hesitate to get me home and placed me in Damon's bed. One of his sisters – Adrienne – came in to aid me, while Elijah let Damon and the others out of the basement cellar. I knew that they were probably angry at me for doing what I did, but it needed to be done. And now… now it was all done. I was…

"You're dying, Matilda…" Adrienne said softly, making me turn my head to her a little too fast and cry out in pain. "Shh… it's okay, Mia. Don't fight it."

What? She wanted me to die? I thought about what she said and then realized that she wanted me to die, so I would come back alive and healed up by the help of my ring. I was in a state right now where I couldn't heal my body, so I had to… let go.

Unfortunately, Damon wasn't too happy about seeing me like this and I could see on the way he looked at me as he stood there in the doorway – completely unable to move or speak – that he thought he was going to lose me forever.

"Damon…" I coughed up some more blood, which instinctively made him walk closer to me, but Adrienne quickly stopped him. "Leave, Damon! I don't… wa-want y-ou to…" I coughed again and could feel that I was starting to slip into unconsciousness. "… watch…"


End file.
